Light in the Dark
by De Loup Noir
Summary: Set in a very AU Season 4. After a run-in and subsequent escape from the Initiative, Buffy finds herself questioning what it means to be a Slayer. Finding an unlikely, but steadfast ally in Spike, Buffy realises that if she is to fight evil, she cannot pick one kind over the other. (Rated M for language, violent and smut)
1. Prologue-Escape

_Hi, guys and girls, it has been a very long time. This is my first fanfiction in what has to be three years now. I had a lot going on and sort of hit a wall in my writing. But, I've had this idea in my head for a while and decided to put this up._

 _So, first story in three years, see what you think._

* * *

 _They're human._

That was all that was running through Buffy's head as she laid on the white floor her cell, vision blurred and body stiff. A white surgery gown was all she wore, her clothes having been taken from her.

 _They're human. Humans are doing this to me. Not demons, not vampires. Humans._

The Initiative had brought her into this place over a week ago. She had not made it easy in any sense of the word. When Riley, the guy supposedly interested in seeing her, had taken her out for a 'date' it had all been for the purpose capturing her. It had taken his whole squad of fifteen men, seven of which had been seriously injured by the Slayer in the attempt, to subdue and bring her to the cell that she currently lay in.

Across from her in the other cells were various demons, some that she knew for a fact, were harmless. Every day two would leave the cells, but one would come back and the one that returned always looked terrible and Buffy knew why. She had been on the receiving end of the Initiative hospitality for the whole time she had been here.

Riley had informed her they wanted to know what she was: there was no way a human could be as strong, as fast and as deadly as her, he had said. When she told him she was a Slayer, his question was "what kind of demon is that?" to which she had replied that she was not a demon. He had not believed her and as a result, she had been subjected to various 'tests.' She shuddered just thinking about them. They had been pumping her full various kinds of drugs, sapping her strength and leaving her too weak to fight back. As a result, she was in complete agony from the experiments.

They constantly tested her resilience, her pain threshold, what levels of temperatures she could operate in amongst others. And without her Slayer healing, she was not recovering from the continued abuse. Even the demons, looked at her with pity now, some actually wanting to help her. But they were just as powerless as she was.

And that was worst part of all this.

She was being held against her will, and tortured; by the humans she had spent most of her adult life protecting. Humans had souls, so they were good, right? Is that not what the Watcher's Council had always told her? Giles had always stressed, anything without a soul was evil. So, why humans, the supposed good guys, do this to her? It did not matter how many times she told them she was as human as they were, they did not listen and caused her more pain. Why was she protecting them from demons when they did so terrible things to themselves?

Buffy swallowed painfully, her body hurting and her mind racing from all the questions, when the door to her cell opened. Through the haze that was her vision, she saw two men coming towards her. Despite her best efforts, all she could do was shuffle away as they came at her and grabbed hold of her legs and arms. She tried valiantly to shake them off, but they were too strong for her as they carried her from the cell.

"It's your luck day, Hostile 16." One of the men drawled a horrid smirk on his face. "We have something special in mind for you today." Buffy felt tears build up in her eyes at their tone of voice as they hauled her through the facility. She was terrified and she hated it, hating not knowing was coming and the fact she could not fight back. Somewhere in the journey towards her hell, she caught a glimpse of something. Whilst her vision was still hazy from the drugs in her system, she could have sworn she saw a flash of white hair, along with a pair of electric blue eyes, eyes that seemed so familiar to her. She tried to desperately to say something, to ask for help but just as soon as they were there, they were gone.

They came to door which they backed through. She let out a whimper as they dropped her on the floor, in front of a third man who was grinning sadistically. She groaned, trying to pull herself up

"Professor Walsh has placed me in charge of the procedures today." He leered as Buffy tried to move away, but the other men quickly grabbed her. "So, we are going to try something new in order to properly gauge your pain threshold." As he spoke, he pulled a combat knife from his belt and nodded to his soldiers, who held her arms down. "If you're a demon, you shouldn't feel a thing."

 _No, no!_

Buffy fought against the two soldiers grip, kicking against the third soldier, who simply grabbed her foot and twisted. She cried out in pain as he pinned his leg down, kneeling in front of her. The sound of fabric ripping echoed through the room as he sliced the white gown in half, leaving her bare to his gaze. He leered, groping her left breast roughly as he reached from his belt, the other men laughing at her attempts to fight back. In sheer desperation, Buffy turned her head and bit down hard on one man's hand. He yowled in pain, the bite actually drawing blood.

"Bitch!" He drew his fist back and slammed on the crown of her head. With crack, the back of her skill crashed back into the hard floor, her vision swimming more than before and her head pounding. Too woozy from the blow combined with the drugs in her system, she could do nothing as the man who had cut open her gown hooked his arms under her knees, his pants now unzipped. She did what she could to brace herself for the pain that was sure to follow.

Suddenly, the door to the room crashed, the door itself slamming into the wall behind the three men as they glanced up in shock at the figure in the doorway. Buffy, in her delirium, could only make out muffled shouts of surprise and then, a yell of horror.

"Hostile 17 is loose!" After that all she could make out was a roar, a terrible bloodcurdling roar that drowned out everything for moment. The grips on her arms and legs suddenly vanished and she curled into a ball as a best she could, listening to sounds above her as she did so.

Whilst it seemed like an eternity to her, it was over in a matter of seconds. There were screams of pain, pleas for mercy, snarls, growls and roars that were all accompanied by the sounds of tearing flesh, bodies crashing against surfaces and snapping bones. Then, all of sudden, silence apart from heaving snarled breathing. She heard the tell-tales signs of bones shifting back from a demonic visage and then the thumps of heavy boots on the floor. Then there was a strange sensation of being lifted from the ground, gently, slowly and tenderly.

Cool skin touched her own, soothing her burning nerves as she felt herself being wrapped in something that felt oddly like leather. Then she felt as if she was floating, the air rushing around her as she was carried out the room and into the hallway. There were sounds of battle, demons screeching, humans yelling and guns firing. Slowly but surely, the noises began to fade as if she were being carried away.

Buffy felt her senses return to her fully for a moment, her body bouncing little as the person carrying her was running. She blinked deliriously, her sight swimming in and out of focus as she finally laid her eyes on the one who saved her. High and sharp cheek bones, bleached white hair and blue eyes that shone with over a century of well-deserved arrogance that could only belong to one person, one vampire.

"Spike…" she whispered his name, like a prayer. He stopped, his face turning to her. She could see the small streaks of blood on his lips as well as splatters over his handsome face. Any other time, that would have sickened her, but all she felt was relief. He opened his mouth to speak, but she heard nothing as she slipped back into welcome slumber

…

It was the steady rumble of a car engine that roused Buffy the second time. She breathed deeply, eyes fluttering open as her head bobbed lightly against a soft leather seat. A car seat to be precise as her vision swam a little before focusing on the man beside her, driving the car. Spike was watching the road, his face now clean but his jaw still clenched, eyes flicking to the rear-view mirror every so often. Never in her life had Buffy thought the sight of the Slayer of Slayers would bring her such relief.

"Spike…" He turned to her, eyes wide at the sight of her awake. His gaze softened as he took her in, still wrapped up tightly in his duster. She was pale, no doubt concussed at the very least and clearly very weak. Her eyes were only half-open, but their emerald depths were warm for now.

"Easy, Buffy." He said softly, returning his attention to the road. His deep, British accent soothed her nerves somewhat. "You've probably got a concussion on top of whatever else they did to you in there." She felt panic rise in her for a moment, her mind acknowledging it but her body too sluggish to respond.

"Did they…?"

"No!" He responded fiercely, his eyes flashing amber for a moment as a snarl slurred his words. "It didn't get that far. I made sure of that." She smiled, relieved beyond measure as her lolled against the seat once more. The subtle suggestion in his voice sent a thrill through her knowing the men were dead or dying. Once, that would have disgusted her.

"Where are we going?" she whispered. He glanced at her for a moment as she felt herself slip back into slumber, but the words she caught as she did so warmed her heart immensely.

"Somewhere safe, pet. Somewhere safe."

* * *

 _Just a quick note, I have six chapters, including this one already written. So I will be updating once I finish a new chapter so I have five saved in case I hit another wall. I'm balancing this alongside writing what I'm hoping is going to be my first novel, so I will try and get chapters finished every week or so._

 _Anyways, hope you enjoyed._

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	2. Chapter 1-Sanctuary

_Thanks for the feedback guys, enjoy this new chapter._

* * *

Buffy curved her arms under her cheek as she gazed at the wall of her room with Spike's house. They had been here since their escape from the Initiative; she vaguely remembered the journey to their temporary abode, a mansion Spike owned on the outskirts of a town a few miles away from Sunnydale. Spike had carried her into the mansion with such tenderness; she had almost forgotten he was a vampire without soul. Of course, after what had happened, she was questioning whether a soul or lack thereof truly defined whether someone was good or evil.

They had been at the mansion for almost two weeks now, leaving Sunnydale quietly and quickly, only making a quick stop at her home to grab some essentials. Since arriving there, Buffy had spent most of her time in bed, sleeping and resting. The drugs in her system had not been flushed out, and Spike had guessed she would not be open to the idea of him sucking out the poison so to speak. She hated feeling the way she was, weak and powerless. If she had her Slayer healing, she would have been back on her feet within a couple days. Yet here she was bedridden, still feeling the pain in her muscles from the various tests that had been run on her.

She sighed, thinking about the journey from home. She had been quite out of it when Spike and pulled up outside her home. But she could somewhat recall the conversation between Spike and her mother that day.

 _Two weeks earlier._

 _Buffy's mind slowly took in her surroundings even as her eyes remained closed as the car drew a stop. Her body was too spent to allow her to wake up but her mind was alert to what was going on. Caught in between sleep and awake, she listened to the sounds of Spike getting out of the car and walking away a short distance. She heard him knock on a door once, then a few moments of silence. He knocked again, louder and more insistent before a muffled voice called back. A voice she recognised._

 _Her mother!_

 _The door open and she heard her mother's voice greet Spike in shock, though she could not quite make out the words. For a moment, the two conversed and then quietened down; she assumed Joyce had invited Spike inside. There was quiet outside, only the wind whispering through the night sky. She wondered why Spike had not taken her into her house. Why was she still in the car, curled up in his duster?_

 _Spike and Joyce's respective voices came back within hearing, it sounded like they were arguing and soon she felt as well as heard the backdoor to the car open. A sound of bags being laid on the backseat greeted her ears for a few moments before the door shut again. Now, finally, she could make out the conversation._

" _I have to get her outta here, Joyce." Spike was saying, his voice firm, apologetic but firm. "It was bloody chaos when I got her outta that place, but you can be damn sure they'll be after us soon."_

" _She needs to get better, Spike!" Joyce snapped. Buffy could easily picture her with her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing. "She can stay here, we'll keep her hidden."_

" _Her staying here is more dangerous than me bloody taking her out of Sunnyhell." He answered, shortly. "I'm not gonna take the chance that her being here puts you in danger too."_

" _She's my daughter!" Joyce shouted her voice cracking._

" _I know! That's why I told you I was getting her out of here, instead of just whisking her off!" Spike shouted back. After a tense silence, he spoke again, voice softer. "Joyce, she stays here and not only will she probably get caught again, they'll probably take you too." No, not that! Anything but that, Buffy thought to herself. "And the Slayer will never forgive herself if they put you through what she had to endure." Buffy silently agreed with Spike, her mother would never survive it. After a few moments, Joyce answered him, quiet but resolute._

" _Where will you take her?" She asked voice shaky with tears she refused to let out._

" _I have a few houses on this side of the States." Spike replied. "I'll take her to one and make sure she gets better." Joyce sniffled._

" _How long?" Buffy heard Spike sigh unnecessarily and knew that he was about to be brutally honest with her mother._

" _I don't know, Joyce." He muttered. "Whatever they did to her…it's messing with her Slayer powers. There are all kinds of drugs in her system; they must've been pumping the stuff into her constantly." He took a breath, a soft growl breaking through. "I don't know how long it'll take, but she'll get better. And when she is, we'll be back." There was another tense silence as Joyce was obviously thinking about what he was saying._

" _Okay." Buffy sighed in relief. She had hoped that her mother would see the sense in Spike's argument and let them go. The Initiative with just find her again if they stayed in Sunnydale and she had no idea how long she would be out of commission._

" _We'll see you soon, Joyce." The driver's side door to the car opened and she heard Spike slip into the car. The car engine came to life and the vehicle got ready to move._

" _Spike…" Joyce said, closer this time, obviously leaning down into the car. Buffy could feel her mother's eyes on her and she felt the warmth only a parent's gaze could invoke envelop her for a moment. "You take care of my Buffy. You hear me?" She could hear the threat in her mum's voice but it was Spike's answer that shocked her. An answer she never expected to hear, at least not from him._

" _I will, I promise." After those words, the car shuddered and then began to move away, leaving Joyce standing on the sidewalk, cheeks wet from her tears._

Buffy thought back to that moment, the words 'I promise' that Spike had given her mother, echoing through her mind. It was not so much the words but the way he had said them at the time. There was such sincerity behind them that even she believed them. She sighed, confusion warring within her.

Whilst she had an unspoken, and grudgingly, large amount respect for Spike as a warrior, she had had always thought of him as another vampire on her slay list. They were enemies; some would say mortal enemies, being a Slayer and a master vampire. But he had promised, _promised_ , her mother that he would keep her safe and bring her back. And she actually believed him when he said that. Buffy herself believed Spike would do everything in his power to get her back on her feet, and probably better than that.

And this was the cause of the conflict in her mind. Why would a soulless vampire, whose mission upon arriving in Sunnydale was to kill her, make such a heartfelt promise? Of course perhaps that question was moot; as Spike had shown in the past he was honourable as a fighter and as a man, though Buffy had been reluctant to admit it. He had helped her against Angel and kept Drusilla away from Sunnydale. And he had never gone after her friends or family, she was his sole target and he had always sought her out without resorting to underhanded methods.

All of her Slayer training was telling her how wrong it was for a being without a soul to have any form of decency. But Spike did and had more of it that some humans it seemed. Buffy shuddered at that, her mind unintentionally wandering back to what exactly Spike had saved her from: men with souls who showed nothing but glee at her weakness and suffering.

A soft knock at her door made her jump slightly and she turned to look over her shoulder as the door opened, and the vampire in question stepped in. He was carrying a tray, filled with some tasty looking food: it had to be one of the most delicious looking omelettes she had ever seen with a glass of orange juice as well. She giggled quietly at the thought of him cooking, causing him to frown.

"What's funny, pet?" he asked. She smiled, carefully pushing herself up so she was resting against the head of bed.

"Nothing…just a vampire who cooks?" She asked, bringing up a small recurring joke that had quickly risen from this fact. He smirked at her.

"Tell no-one." She zipped her lips with a small smile as he set the tray in front of her and sat down on the chair he pulled up next to the bed. It was still surreal how she had quickly fallen into a strange camaraderie with Spike, not quite friends but coming close. "How're you feeling?" She shrugged.

"Same as usual, weak but getting there." She eyed the food dubiously. "And not sure I can eat all of this." She smiled softly as his eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, "but I'm gonna try." He smiled as she picked up her knife and fork to cut into the omelette.

"You'll get better, once those drugs are completely outta your system, you'll be right as rain." She snorted, as she took a bite. She and Spike had come to the conclusion that the combination of so many different drugs in her system was hampering her slayer abilities, more so than just one would have done. It was similar to how mixing medication could mess with a normal person's body only amplified.

"And how long will that take?" He sighed, unsure how to deal with this. The Buffy he remembered was strong, sassy and confident, unafraid to stand up to a vampire as powerful as himself or Angelus, all the while throwing out witty one-liners. This cynical and desolate Buffy was unfounded territory and he was unsure how to proceed. "They were dumping more and more of those damn things in me every day. I don't know where one ends and the other begins, but I do know, they've made me as weak as a fucking mouse!" She hurled the glass of orange juice across the room, Spike calmly shifting his head so it missed. It smashed against the wall, leaving trails of juice to trickle down to the carpet. He glanced at it before looking back at her. "I hate this!" She snapped, folding her arms. "If I had my Slayer strength back that would've gone through the damn wall!"

"You're angry, good." She paused, looking at Spike in confusion. "Stay angry, use it to push you into healing and then you can kick the Initiative's sorry arse back to where they came from." She blinked at him. "Anger is power, Slayer. Use it." She gazed at him, not sure what to say. "Eat some more and then get some more sleep." Spike instructed as he stood up and went to leave the room. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Just call." Buffy watched him as he reached the door, having enough of his mysterious hero routine.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, finally plucking up the courage to ask the question that had been hounding her this entire time. He stopped, but did not turn around.

"Made a promise to your mum, didn't I?" Buffy huffed, moving the tray of food from her lap to the chair he had previously occupied before re-folding her arms.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." She barked, in annoyance. "Why did you save me?" He tensed up as she spoke. "You broke me out of the Initiative prison and brought me here to fix me up, why? Why would you of all people, save me from that place?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He returned. She growled in exasperation.

"Hello? Me, Slayer. You, vampire. Kinda mortal enemies here." She waved her hands between them as she spoke. "Why make with the rescuing when you should want to kill me more than men did in the facility?" Spike growled, a true animalistic growl causing her to tense up.

"What those men wanted to do was rape you, Summers." She choked at that, Spike's usual bluntness hitting her right where it hurt. "And if there is one thing I hate, it's someone who has to force themselves on another person to make themselves feel strong." He turned to her, regarding her coolly as she looked at him, eyes swimming at his words. They gazed at each silently for a long moment, both of them silent for different reasons: Buffy waiting for his answer to her question and Spike trying to formulate his answer.

"I've done a lot of bad things in my life, Buffy." Spike said, softly walking towards the bed. "But there are three things I've never done." He sat on the bed, his eyes cold as she watched him. "One: I've never killed or eaten a child as a vampire." She listened intently. "Two: I've never killed for the sake of killing. Sure, I like a good brawl, but killing," He shook his head, "it was never about the kill, it was always about the rush and the crunch." He leaned towards her, so their eyes were locked. "And third: I've never, ever forced myself on a woman who didn't want it." He let that sink in before he finished. "No matter how hard Angelus or Angel tried to make me." She cringed at that, she still did not know everything about Angel's past and sometimes what she found out shocked her to the core. "I saved you from those men because if there is anyone in the world who shouldn't be put through that, it's you."

She stared at him in amazement. His answer was so blunt and honest that she had no choice but to believe it. She actually believed he was being genuine, which only served to further her confusion about him.

"That answer your question?" He finished. She shook her head.

"It answers one of them." She muttered. "Here's another one, what are you doing back in Sunnydale again?" He froze up at that before looking away. "You swore you would stay away with Drusilla, so why are you back?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that, Buffy." He admitted, she tilted her head watching him inquisitively.

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid of what the answer might mean." She raised her head, his tone was haunted and his eyes were far away, almost as if he was looking for answer in something that only he could see. Still, her early anger returned this time aimed at him.

"Spike, seriously, I'm not in the mood for you avoiding the subject." She snapped.

"I'm not avoiding the subject; I'm trying to think of a way to explain it." He replied. For a few moments, he remained silent as she waited impatiently. Finally, he took a deep unnecessary breath. "At first, I did what I swore to you I would do, I took Dru away and planned to stay away." He licked his lips, shaking his head slightly. "Dru was right pissed at me for helping you out too, especially about putting 'her daddy's' soul back in him. She made no secret of the fact she began sleeping around, just to get back at me…" Buffy cut him off irritated by the story.

"Seriously, if this is a sob story about Drusilla…"

"Let me finish, Slayer and maybe I'll get to the point." His harsh tone made her keep quiet. She sensed anger and even a bit sadness in his voice and so let him go on. "Then one day, she turned around to me and said, 'My prince is bathed in the sunshine, it will turn him to ash.'" He snorted quietly. "Normally I'm good with Drusilla's prophecy speak, but that one threw me for loop. I asked at her what she meant, but she kept saying, 'Sunshine will not have my prince, it took my daddy, it won't have my prince.'" Spiked sighed.

"What was she talking about it?" Buffy asked, quietly. Her tone had lost its bite as she realised this was something deeply personal for Spike.

"You." Buffy's eyes widened as she stared at him in shock. Her? What about her? "Yeah, that's the look I had on my face when she said that too." He chuckled, ruefully. "Like I said, I didn't get it at first, I told her as such, but she kept going on and on about you being 'the sunshine that has corrupted her prince.'" He shook his head. "And then…she just turned around and said she'd save me by 'extinguishing the sun.'"

"What does that even mean?" Buffy demanded her voice a shocked whisper. "I get it, I mean me Slayer, you vampire usually ends in stake-age." He shook his head.

"No, it wasn't about you dusting me, luv." He returned, quietly. "She wanted to kill you, because you were turning me away from her." Buffy let out a shaky breath, eyes wide once again as she took in the vampire before her, whose eyes met hers with a bemused at first.

"I don't remember what happened next, but suddenly I was standing over her ashes, with a stake in my hand." Buffy watched him, flabbergasted at the whole thing.

He had killed his sire, his lover because Drusilla had threatened _her_. She could not comprehend that. Spike had been almost single-minded in his quest to keep Dru alive and even surrendered to Buffy on one occasion because she threatened Drusilla. But he had killed her, _actually_ killed her, over a threat.

"You killed because she threatened me?" She questioned softly, still in shock.

"Yeah."

"Why?" He shrugged, with a helplessly quiet laugh.

"Don't know, just know that I did." Spike had a confused smirk on his face as he took Buffy's shocked expression. "Apparently, Dru thought I developed something towards you. I don't know what exactly, but there it is." Buffy shook her head.

"But we've beaten the crap out of each other, pretty much every time we've met." She managed, through her astonishment. "How does something develop from that?" She asked, incredulously. Spike smiled a smile that displayed some of the wisdom that was hidden under the bleach and attitude.

"Sometimes fighting someone is the only way you get to know them." He reasoned. "Ask yourself how much you learned about me from each of our fights." Buffy frowned, thinking back to those fights as Spike went on. "As for how something developed? I don't know, but something did and it was clearly enough that I killed Drusilla because of it." Buffy swallowed her mind in complete overload from all of this. This was too much, just _way_ too much.

"Spike…"

"Look, I don't expect anything, Buffy." He said, possibly trying to comfort her. "I never did, but I came back just so I could watch you." Then his lip curled in a one-sided smile. "And it looks like it's a good thing I did." Buffy remained silent, her mind still processing everything as he stood and made his way to the door. "I'll leave you to it, pet. Confused you enough for one night." He reached the door and pulled it open.

"Spike?" He turned to her, holding the door open.

"Yeah?" Buffy eyed him, her head tilted.

"Are you sure you're evil?" He had come back to Sunnydale for the sole purpose of keeping an eye on her, regardless of whether she wanted him to or not. It was selfless: he expected nothing but gave everything…even his sire. How could someone who was supposed to be evil be that selfless? Spike chuckled.

"What is evil, Buffy?" He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Is it a state of being…or simply a choice?" With that final riddle, Spike stepped out of the room and closed the door with a quiet click, leaving the confused Slayer to her thoughts.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	3. Chapter 2-Anger

_And here we are again, guys and girls. Enjoy._

* * *

Spike grunted as he drove his fist into the punching bag. He was trying to keep his mind clear, or least clear of the thoughts around a certain slayer. It had a few days since his confession of sorts to Buffy and he was feeling the edge. While their camaraderie had not wavered, he could feel Buffy analysing him whenever they were in close proximity. He supposed he could not blame her; he had jumped from the 'killing the Slayer' bandwagon to the 'helping the slayer' one pretty quickly. She had every reason to be cautious.

It was not that that was frustrating him, however. No, it was the fact they had to sit here and wait until her strength returned before they could go back and deal with the bastards who put her in this condition. And even then, she would probably need more time to get back into fighting shape. Spike allowed a beastly snarl to rumble from his throat as he began raining punch after punch on the bag, trying to work out his rage.

He knew it was completely absurd that he was in this situation. He knew that also that his affection, for lack of a better word, for Buffy was real but what he did not know was when it had formed. Drusilla had been going on and on about sunshine for weeks before she made what would be her last threat on the Slayer's life.

Still throwing his fists into the bag with alarming velocity, he allowed himself to think back to that night. His memories of it were unusually vague, he felt as if he had blacked out during the course of the night. He remembered her kicking in his bedroom door. He remembered her ranting and raving about the Slayer being 'the sun that would burn him to ash' and also how he just could not see it. He remembered trying to reason with her, questioning her and above all being utterly pissed off with her. And then finally, he remembered her threat, her hysterically sincere threat that she would 'extinguish the sun before it took mommy's prince.'

What he did not remember was what happened between that and him staring in shocked silence at her dust that was piled at his feet by the end of the night. He could not recall any pain, so he assumed they had not fought. Drusilla, while being his sire as well older, would have been no match for him in fight but would have gotten a few licks in before she went down. Had he just reacted to her threat and staked her? Or had she attacked him and he defended himself on instinct?

Spike let a yell as his confused thoughts overwhelmed him and he put all of his vampire strength into a right hook that took the punching bag off its chain. The bag almost flipped over before landing with a loud thump on the ground. Spike took a deep unneeded breath; biting the inside of his mouth as he did so.

He thought back to his vampire life with the Scourge of Europe and realised, to his private amusement that, he was not surprised that he had ended up where he was and in the situation he was in.

He had been outcast in his human life and this had continued into his vampire life too. Despite the fact he travelled with the most sadistic and evil vampires in Angelus, Darla and Drusilla, he had always done things his own way. He had his own set of rules he worked by, no matter how hard Angelus tried, or tortured him, to get him to break them. There had always been things he would not do, lack of soul or not, there were things he had detested as a human that had carried over when he was turned into a vampire. He had never done anything the way Angelus wanted, despite the fact the older vampire claimed to be the leader of their group. It was funny, Angelus had threatened him with a Slayer, but Spike had seen it as a challenge. Angelus had continuously had sex with Drusilla just to spite him, so Spike had gone out and instigated brawls with mass crowds to annoy Angelus. Not once he had bowed to the older vampire like Darla and Drusilla did. And Angelus had hated him for it, despite odd moments of kinship between them.

Even more funny was how Spike was now convinced that, had he wanted to, he could have taken Angelus down and assumed leadership of the group. But he never had, always letting the ponce win. And neither Drusilla nor Darla could have done anything to stop him. He let a small rueful smile form on his lips as he thought about this.

He had never conformed to the path they wanted him to follow, which is probably why he was here now. He was watching over an injured Slayer, nursing her back to health and had feelings for her to boot. He wondered what Angelus or _Angel_ would think of that now.

Spike was brought out of his musings by a creak in the floorboards upstairs. He frowned as he listened to what undoubtedly was Buffy moving, very slowly, across the landing. Leaving the punching bag to be sorted out another day, Spike quickly left the basement to hurry upstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time, he reached the landing to see Buffy moving down from her room towards the bathroom. She was leaning heavily on the wall for support, both hands bracing her as she shuffled along, pausing every now and then.

"Slayer, what're you doing?" he asked gently moving forwards, hands reaching out to steady her.

"Don't." Her snappy command gave him pause, as he frowned at her.

"Buffy."

"I need to pee and I'm going to do it by myself." She growled, shuffling forward a little more. She had been determined to make the journey without Spike catching her. She cursed his vampire hearing. She had been able to make out of her room, by using the chest of draws and the wall to help herself along. Getting out onto the landing had been harder. She had paused in the doorway to catch her breath, the effort being far more draining than she would like. But she was resolute in the fact that she would get there herself.

"Pet, I understand how you're feeling, but pushing yourself too much will…" Spike began softly. Buffy glared at him. He was not being patronising as she realised Angel or Giles would have been, but his tone still annoyed her.

"I'm not a fucking invalid, Spike!" She spat, still moving. Spike moved with her, not trying to push in on her space, but remaining close. "I'm doing this by myself; I don't want your help."

"Buffy…"

"Either shut up, or go away! I. Don't. Want. Your. Help." She snarled each word, angry at her weakness, angry at him for being there, angry at the world for turning on its axis and angry that she had been reduced to this. Spike did not reach for her, but remained close behind her; just in case she needed the help she did not want.

Buffy gave a silent huff at his continued presence, but accepted that was the best she was going to get. She continued on her way, Spike hovering near as she dragged her herself down the landing. Every few steps, she would stop and take a deep breath, feeling shaky and faint as she did but she pressed on. Her determination saw her through as she finally reached the door to the bathroom. Reaching over and opening the door, she paused again and leant against the wall. Spike watched her in concern. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and swallowed quietly. She pushed herself up and moved into the bathroom.

"Stay here." He nodded, as she closed the door. She placed her hand on the sink to steady herself. She unlaced her sweats and let them drop along with her underwear and carefully moved herself around so she could sit down and do her business. She sighed in relief, feeling proud of her achievement on making this on her own.

As she finished up and cleaned herself, she went to stand up but found she could not find the strength to stand on her own. Biting her lip, she tried again and could not do it. Every time she mustered the resolve, her body just would not obey her. She kept silent, not wanting to alert Spike to her dilemma and have him come in.

 _No. Oh, come on. Please!_

She pleaded with herself, once again trying to stand but nothing again. Her body just was not having it. After another minute of this, she took a shaky breath and lowered her head in defeat. Here she was, her sweats and underwear bunched around her ankles on a toilet, unable to move. She had never felt so humiliated.

 _I really am nothing when I'm not the Slayer._

"Spike…" She whimpered, dejectedly. Immediately, the door opened and Spike stepped it. He gave her a sad smile, seeing her predicament and moved to her.

"All right, pet. Spike's got you." He knelt down, eyes respectfully on her face as he rubbed her shoulders. "All done?" She nodded, not meeting his eyes. "Okay, up we go." He carefully brought her up to her feet and then reached down to pull up her sweats. Buffy tied them herself, wobbling a bit before steadying herself on Spike. He reached out to her but she shook her head, turning slowly from him and hobbling the short distance to the sink.

Spike stayed back respectfully as Buffy washed her hands. It seemed to take a long time, both of them standing in silence with the tap running as the Slayer cleaned up. She switched the water, off drying her hands before leaning on the sink heavily for a moment. Then her shoulders began to shake.

Spike raised his head, an anguished expression on his face as the shaking of Buffy's shoulders became violent, wrenching sobs escaping her lips. Buffy dropped her face into her hands, crying in full. The sting of this humiliation was the worst of all, not because she had to rely on Spike but more that she convinced herself she did not have to. But she had been proven wrong and this, on top of everything else, was too much to bear.

As she began wailing into her hands, she felt Spike's cool hand on her shoulder and reacted instantly. Slowly shifting around, she collapsed into him, burying her face into his chest and continued sobbing. Spike arms came up around her and she found herself drawn into a secure embrace. One of Spike's hands was gently holding the back of her head and the other was around her waist. He stroked her hair, letting her get it all out.

"It's all right, luv." He whispered, resting his chin on the top of her head. "Let it go…let it go."

"I hate this, Spike." She whimpered, her voice muffled by her hands. "I fucking hate this!"

"I know, pet, I know."

"Some Slayer I am." She mumbled, her arms moving so they were wrapped around his waist as she spoke. "I can't even pee without having help anymore." She heard and felt the growl in his chest and he pulled back to glare at her. His eyes were electric blue in his anger and she looked up at him with wide, teary eyes

"Don't you say that, Slayer!" He growled, glaring at her with such intensity that her breath caught at the sight. "You don't say or even bloody imply that you're worthless, you hear me?!" She stared at him and it struck her just how beautiful this man was. She felt stupid for noticing that now, but she could not help it. "You say that, they fucking win!" he shook her slightly. "Are you gonna let them win?" She shook her head, numbly. "Say it, Slayer. Don't just shake your head, say it!"

"I'm not going to let them win." She said quietly.

"Louder."

"Spike…"

"No!" He snapped, giving her another little shake. "Say it, Buffy. "They won't win."

"They won't win." She repeated.

"Louder."

"They won't win." A little louder this time.

"Louder!"

"They won't win!" Her voice echoed through the bathroom and they stared at each other, her breathing heavily in surprise. Spike nodded.

"Good," he loosened his grip on her shoulders, "don't let them win, don't ever give up." He smiled, the electric blue had faded into the normal ocean colour she had grown quite fond of. "Tonight was a low point, but it can only get better from here." He tilted his head and gave her a nudge. "Okay?" She nodded.

"Okay." He frowned. Buffy blinked, suddenly feeling very weary as she slumped into him.

"Buffy?" He inquired, softly. She shook her head. "Tired, luv?" She nodded. "Want me to walk you to bed or carry you?" Buffy's hand slipped up from his waist almost immediately at his words. One wrapped around his shoulders, the other gripped the back of his neck.

"Carry me, please?" Spike carefully lifted her bridal style and eased her out of the room. Buffy dropped her head to his shoulder, letting herself take comfort in his presence as he carried her back into her room. He shifted her to pull back the blankets on her bed before laying her down gently. Once she was settled, he pulled the duvet up to her chest and nodded to her.

"You had a busy day, pet. Rest up, yeah?" she nodded and her turned to go. She caught his wrist before he did and he looked at questioningly.

"This is the worst it's going to get, right?" She asked her tone anxious. "This is when I really start getting better?" he nodded.

"Yeah, only good things from now on." He reassured her.

"So, soon I'll be just like I was before?" Buffy asked. She needed his support in this. She did not want a repeat of tonight, ever again. She wanted to know this was as bad as it got. He smirked at her, that confident smirk that was uniquely his and filled her with that same confidence.

"Better than that, Buffy." He said, perching on the side of the bed to put his hand on her shoulder. "You'll be a whole new, Slayer." She bit her lip, gazing at her unlikely protector pleadingly.

"Promise?" she asked in a tone of voice she had not used since she was a little girl. Spike's smirk shifted into a soft smile once more before he did something that shocked them both. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her crown in a brief but chaste kiss. She stared at him wide-eyed, both at the gesture and the warmth it sent through her.

"Promise." With that, Spike stood and bid her goodnight before leaving her to sleep, Buffy watching him in wonder the whole time.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	4. Chapter 3-Resolve

"How bad is it getting, Willy?" Spike leaned back his chair, phone in his ear as he got the latest update on the situation in Sunnydale.

From what Willy had been telling him, the Initiative had stepped up their game since he and Buffy had made their escape. Most of the demon population were lying as low as possible as the Initiative squads patrolled Sunnydale. Fledglings and weaker demons were proving to be easy prey for them and as such the older demons were keeping their heads down. Willy said that the fact the Slayer had gone missing caused a stir with the demonic society.

The demons actually wanted the Slayer back, preferring Buffy's more restrained approach. As long as they stayed out of her way, they were left to their own devices. Vampire fledglings and those stupid enough to cross her were the only victims of Buffy's nightly patrols.

 _Better the devil you know._

Spike smirked ruefully at that thought as he listened to Willy.

"All right, spread the word that they need to keep their heads down until me and the Slayer are back." He said, he paused as Willy spoke. "She's coming back, it's her town and she'll make sure the army jocks know that when she gets back." Another pause, listening to Willy. "Just keep your nose clean and stay outta their way. If they ask questions, answer them. You've got the only safe place for our kind, keep it safe." He listened to Willy say he would and then hung up.

Tapping his phone onto his chin, he let himself think about the situation. In a brief conversation he had with Joyce earlier in the week, the Initiative had been sniffing around her home for some sign of the Slayer. Whilst they had correctly deduced Joyce was human, they had been watching the Summers' home in case Buffy returned. They had also been watching the Scoobies but luckily, Willow and Tara had kept their magic practices private so they were never caught.

The whole thing annoyed him. It was clear to him that the Initiative were rank amateurs in terms of demonic hunting. They relied too much on technology and dismissed skill and knowledge. As such, they actually could not tell true demons apart from humans, since some could hide amongst the human population. They could not differentiate between harmless demons and the dangerous ones; they were one in the same in the Initiative's eyes.

He dropped his phone to table and sighed. There was nothing worse than amateur demon hunters. They were all gung-ho: there was no stepping back and watching things play out. It was all in or all out and that was why most demon hunters got killed. There were handfuls like Holtz who excelled, but most died. Yet Holtz, as legendary as he was, had nothing on the Slayers, and the Initiative had nothing on Holtz, even with their superior technology. If they could not match the greatest non-mystical vampire hunter in history, with all their guns and serums, they were no match for a Slayer. Buffy had proven that when it took fifteen of them to overpower her, seven of them she had crippled. And Spike had killed three of them with laughable ease when he rescued Buffy.

Spike lent back in his chair, rubbing his brow as he thought. He wanted to go back and start ripping the Initiative apart. But with Buffy still unwell and in pain, he dared not. Sunnydale was Buffy's town and it was her right to go back with him. The waiting was killing him, he was never patient to begin with but this was worse. He preferred to take action but for now, he had to stay put.

He was brought out of his musings when he heard the sounds of feet on the steps and he turned just in time to see Buffy gingerly come down the stairs. She glanced around before seeing him in the lounge. She leant against the wall, giving him a smile.

"Hey." She greeted him, softly.

"Hey, look who's up and about." She giggled at that, she liked when he made light of her moving around more. "You okay?" she nodded, but held out an arm to him.

"Walk me to the couch?" Before she even finished the sentence, he was at her side. His slid around her waist as hers went over his shoulder and she leant into him. He supported her as she limped slowly into the room. She gave another smile, leaning into him a bit more.

It had been a week or so since that bad night she broke down in front of him. Despite her breakdown, ever since Buffy had been confident enough to start moving about on her own. Every day, she would make a small journey from her room to the end of the landing and back again, never pushing herself. She rarely ventured downstairs, the first time tiring her considerably and Spike had had to carry her back up. But she was now working on getting a bit stronger each day with her little routine.

She still needed to rely on Spike on the occasion she wore herself out, which still happened quite often. But she was no longer ashamed of doing so, more she actually liked to when she knew she had to. Spike had quite literally seen her at her lowest point and she trusted him now to see and help her through. Their camaraderie had evolved into an unlikely but strong friendship.

"What's the skinny back home?" She asked once Spike had got her settled. He moved so he was sitting opposite her and ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. She tilted her head, becoming serious. "That bad, huh?" he nodded.

"The Initiative stepped up their game." He answered. She frowning, shifting in her sit as he spoke. "They've been crashing local demon dives, killing a lot of them. Most of the ones they're killing are harmless, which is making everyone else antsy." He shook his head. "Not good."

"What about mum?" Buffy inquired, her voice worried. "And my friends?"

"They're fine. The soldier boys are leaving them alone for the most part. They've been sniffing around your mom though." He said. Buffy's eyes flashed dangerously at that and he found himself enthralled. It was breath-taking to see her fire returning to her. "They haven't hurt her or anything, but she's seen them watching her and is being careful. They've guessed she's human." Buffy scoffed.

"Thank God for small miracles, huh?" He chuckled at her sarcasm. Her jabs at the Initiative were becoming quite biting and extremely amusing as well. "Mum okay?" He nodded.

"Yeah, like I said she's being careful. I've got a friend watching her in case they get any ideas." She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." He shrugged.

"No need, I like your mum." He winked. "She's a good lady." She laughed at that. There was silence as they thought about what was going on back home. Spike glanced at her and saw a focused expression on her face. "What's on your mind, pet?" She shrugged, taking a deep breath.

"I hate that they're in my town, running roughshod over everyone." She growled, cracking her neck in frustration. "It's my town, Spike. I was there long before they even thought about hunting the demons of Sunnydale, and now they think they can just move in on my turf and do what they want." Spike nodded as she huffed. "I hate that there's nothing I can do about it right now, when I want to go back there and kick them out of my town."

"Trust me, I understand." He replied, he reached forward and laid his hand on hers. Her fingers curled around his as they gazed at each other. "I wanna go back there and beat Captain Cardboard into the ground before laying waste to their facility."

"Why don't you?" She asked. He gazed at her in surprise that she actually asked that question as she went on. "You don't have to wait for me. You could take them all down by yourself and then come back to get me better. So, why don't you go back?" He shook his head with a rueful.

"It's as you said. It's your town, Slayer." He answered. "I'm not poaching on your territory when you've got every right to be the first one who gets a shot at them." She licked her lips, trying and failing to ignore the warmth that went through her body at that. "I'm not gonna fight your battles for you when you don't need me to. If I'm gonna fight, it's by your side or at your back and it'll be at your say so." She could not overlook the butterflies there as he had basically told her he would follow her but he would not protect her when she did not need protection. Everyone else, even her friends, tried to protect her in a fight and it angered her. Spike, she truly believed, would watch her back but would not interfere unless she asked him to. Unlike Angel who treated her like she was made of glass, something she did not realise she resented until Spike's speech.

"Wow." She whispered. He frowned.

"What?"

"It's just…you continuously remind me how different you are from Angel." His eyes darkened and she caught his hand before he could pull it away. "It's not a bad thing. Angel would either leave me to fight alone until the last second and make with the heroic rescue, or he would insist on fighting it for me." She shook her head. "But you, you I can actually see watching my back and also believing I can do it on my own." He smirked.

"Because I know you, Summers."

"Yeah, you do." She answered, smiling. "You know me better than you should, better than he ever did." He tilted his head, smirking still.

"No, I just see the real you, not the picture Angel paints of you." He came forward and knelt in front her. "And I see a hell of a woman." She bit her lip, hoping her blush was not too obvious. He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. Buffy closed her eyes, enjoying the contact before he backed off saying he was going to get a drink.

It had become a little ritual between them ever since the night she broke down. Whenever he said good night, or had to leave her be, he kissed her on the forehead. Buffy found she enjoyed this small display of affection from him. She wondered, jealously, if he had ever done the same with Drusilla hoping secretly he did not as she considered this little ritual between them theirs.

An unspoken admittance of their hidden feelings for each other.

When Spike came back with a glass of blood, she was lying on her side, thinking and he sat down next to her.

"What're you thinking?" He asked.

"That I want to go back as soon as I can." She raised her head. "That I'm going to get better and make the Initiative pay for what they did to me."

"Even if they're human?" He asked. She gave a morbid smile.

"If there's one thing you've taught me, Spike, is that being human means very little now." Spike raised his head seeing a new fire in the Slayer's emerald eyes. It was a dark fire, the kind that showed someone had accepted a truth they had denied for most of their life until something had shaken them to their very core. "There are some humans who deserve to die far more than any demon. There are humans just as evil as they say Angel was," he noted how she said _Angel_ not _Angelus._ "If I am to fight evil, I can't ignore the one that's right in front me anymore." He tilted his head, looking at her thoughtfully.

"You'd kill a human now. Why? Because of what they do to you?" she gave a firm nod.

"It's not revenge, Spike. Not really. Sure, it's personal, but I don't see it as revenge" He arched a brow and she thought for a moment, trying to explain her new view on the matter. "For a long time, I've been taught to view the world in black and white, light and dark, good and evil. Giles, Angel and hell, especially Xander, all preach that if it hasn't got a soul, it's evil." She shook her head. "It's naïve, evil isn't that simple. The world would be easier if it was." He snorted in agreement and she went on. "So would I kill a human now if it meant saving someone else? Yes, I would because some monsters have souls and that makes them worse than a demon without a soul."

"How'd you figure?" He asked.

"Because a soulless entity whether it's a vampire, demon or something else, is supposed to not care about right and wrong, or" she went on to the concede, "they at least don't view them in the same way I do. If a person with a soul kills or tortures an innocent, they have to know it's wrong and they just don't care. _That_ makes them more evil than anything or anyone without a soul." Her eyes glazed over as the images of the men who had almost raped her shifting through her mind, the looks of sadistic glee on their face. "I'm supposed to fight for good and justice, but justice isn't black and white. No-one should be beyond reproach, human or otherwise. And a Slayer should know that and so a Slayer should slay _all_ evil, not just _one_ evil." He gazed at her in amazement and his respect for her deepened even further than before. Buffy gave him a dark smile.

"And you learnt that the hard way." He pointed out.

"Yeah," she breathed, her voice a sinister whisper, "and so when I get back to Sunnydale, the Initiative will get a dose of real justice. You reap what you sow, and I will make sure they pay for everything they've done. Not just to me, but to all those innocent demons they killed without a shred of remorse in that base of theirs. Because _that_ is what they deserve, human or not."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that, Slayer." She snorted. For the first time, her title sounded natural, sounded like it suited her.

"Neither did I." Deciding to shift the conversation to a more pleasant topic, she smiled at him. "How did your talk with my mum go?" He smiled and began to tell her the latest on her mother's newest project.

…

Buffy woke up with a gasp, a cold sweat coating her face as she panted heavily, eyes needing to adjust to the darkness of her room. She dropped her head into her hands, profoundly shaken from her dream. She had been back in the Initiative, those three men holding her down once again, grinning at her feeble attempts at resistance. Only this time, Spike never arrived and they almost had their way with her. Luckily, she had woken up before it truly became a nightmare.

She took a deep breath, her hands shaking as she tried to dismiss the image from her mind. She had not had many nightmares about her time in the facility, but this one had been the worst of the few she had experienced. She lay back down, the back of her hand on her head trying to calm down.

 _Stupid Initiative assholes! When I get back, I swear to God they're going to need tweezers to pick up what's left of them!_

Heaving a sigh, she pulled herself out of bed, slowly headed over to the door and shuffled out of the room. Hopefully, Spike would still be awake. Limping out into the landing, she placed a hand on the wall as she moved down to Spike's room. Pulling herself along, she reached his door and paused.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for the door handle. She hesitated inches from it but then grasped and pulled it down. She quietly opened the door and peered inside his room. Spike was asleep on his side, turned away from the door. Buffy tried to push down the feeling of disappointment that he was asleep, but could not stop herself from stepping into the room. As her feet brushed over the carpet, she saw him move and then he turned over.

"Buffy?" She stood, like a deer caught in the headlights as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes. His hair was messy from sleep and he looked at her, confusedly. "Something wrong?" She bit her lip, shrugging.

"Can't sleep." She admitted.

"Bad dream?" She nodded, not wanting to say anything else. She saw his eyes glow sympathetically before lifted the duvet to his bed. Shocked and touched by his invitation, she licked her lips.

"Spike…"

"It's all right; you don't want to be alone." He smiled at her embarrassed expression, he knew her so well. "Come on, I promise not to bite." She laughed, rolling her eyes before moving slowly towards him. Sitting on the side of the bed, she faltered for a moment before throwing caution to wind and sliding in next to him. He pulled the blanket over her and they gazed at each other for a few moments.

Then Buffy took his hand and turned over, bringing his arm around her until it was wrapped around her waist. Spike shifted closer, spooning her from behind and slid his other arm under her pillow. Cocooned in his embrace, Buffy turned her head towards him, fingers stroking his wrist. Knowing what she was waiting for, Spike pressed a kiss to her crown as he had done a few hours ago and she smiled against his chin. She brushed her lips across his jaw before settling down.

Wrapped in the arms of a soulless vampire, whose life mission had once been to kill her, Buffy fell asleep once more. And for the love of God, she had never felt safer. Still, the memory of the nightmare she had experienced strengthened her new resolve. Silently, before sleep completely took her, she made a solemn vow, a vow she never would have made before.

The Initiative and everything they stood for…was going to die.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	5. Chapter 4-Advice

Buffy closed her eyes, sighing in contentment as the evening breeze caressed her face. After another week of being confined to moving around the house, she finally stepped outside for the first time in nearly a month. She tilted her head, revelling in her blonde hair fluttering in the breeze as she leant on the railing of the back porch to Spike's house. It was strange how much she had taken for granted at home. In some ways, being away from Sunnydale had given her a new appreciation of the little things.

She felt better, not anywhere near one hundred percent, but better. She still struggled to get up and down the stairs without tiring herself but she was able to do it now without Spike having to help her midway. She spent more time downstairs now, often in living room as the vampire potted around the house. She particularly enjoyed listening to him training downstairs, hearing the sounds of his punches hitting wood or the punching bag followed by his growls and grunts.

Buffy smiled wistfully at the thought of Spike. Their relationship had changed so quickly in the month or so they had been here. They had gone from respectful enemies to friends to whatever they were now. She could not give them a label as there had been no discussion but it was something. Every other night, she would slip into Spike's room and into his bed. He would kiss her on the forehead then they would simply cuddle and fall asleep. It was another little ritual they had developed.

She wondered what all of her friends would think if they saw the two of them. Willow and Tara would be worried but supportive, Willow especially. Giles, she imagined, would disapprove at first, but would hopefully come around after seeing how well they coexisted. He was the practical one and any reservations he had would be based on the face he was more or less her father. But Xander, Xander would be the problem.

Buffy frowned at thought of her second best friend. Her time away had given a new perspective on just her calling but also on the people she had around her. And when she had come to realise about Xander troubled her. She knew, despite his claims to the contrary, he harboured an attraction to her that she was either blind to or had simply ignored previously. And this attraction had actually been the source of most his dislike for Angel and would be again with Spike. That along with his ignorant bigotry towards demons in general, made Buffy anxious about being around him again.

It was actually quite frightening seeing how much Xander and the Initiative had in common. They both disregarded the whole concept of harmless demons and went with the whole 'if it's not human, it has no soul and must die' mantra. Buffy supposed it was a case of pot meet kettle as she had held those views herself for a while, until her eyes had been opened. She also knew that changing his worldview would be near-impossible. On the surface, Xander seemed to be kind-hearted and good, but underneath that he was crueler than anyone thought he could be.

Buffy was broken out of her thoughts when she heard Spike talking on the phone. She smiled again as he came into view, he was speaking to Joyce.

"Are you sure everything's okay back home?" he was asking as he stepped up the backdoor, the sun low enough that he did not have to worry about burning. "No toy soldiers knocking on your door?" There was a pause and he snorted with a warm smile as Joyce berated him down the line. "I've got no doubt you can handle yourself, Joyce, but I won't stop worrying." Buffy laughed and he gave her a mock glare. There were a few moments where he just listened to the Summers matriarch speaking.

"No, I didn't just call you to ask about the Initiative and the Scoobies," He said, stepping into the door way. "In fact, I called you for entirely different reason." He held out his phone to Buffy as Joyce began ranting down the line. She grinned at him as she took it from him, he gestured towards the living room and she nodded. She adored how he was going to give her some privacy for the first conversation she would have with her mother since they had left.

As Spike made his way back into the house, Buffy lifted the phone to her ear just in time to catch the end of Joyce's rant.

"… _because I swear to God, Spike, I'm not in the mood this evening for your wise-cracking, time wasting…"_

"Mom." There was silence as Joyce froze mid-tirade at the sound of her daughter's voice.

" _Buffy?_ " She asked quietly, like she could not believe her ears.

"Hi," Buffy answered, her eyes swimming. It felt so good to hear her mom's voice again after so long.

" _Buffy, oh sweetie, how're you feeling?"_ Joyce's voice cracked a little and Buffy knew she was tearing up. She was too, it was a Summers thing.

"Better," she replied, leaning her back against the railing again as she spoke, "not completely yet, but better. I'm actually moving around now, not just spending all day in bed all the time."

" _Good, that's good."_ Joyce answered; Buffy heard rustling in the background and guessed her mum had sat down, _"why haven't you been out of bed?"_ Buffy sighed, licking her lips.

"They drugged me, mom." She said hating she had to tell her mother this. "They just pumped me full of drugs to take away my powers. Spike thinks that all the different things they used messed up my body a bit hence why I'm still not healed.

" _Bastards"_ Joyce growled down the phone. Buffy giggled, it was so rare to hear her mom cuss it was funny. _"Has Spike been taking care of you?"_ She could hear the threat in her voice and she laughed as she replied.

"Yeah, he's been really good to me. So you can put the axe I know you kept from your first run-in with him away." She listened to her mom laugh down the phone, smiling. It was easy to forget how much speaking to your mother could cheer you up. "How's things with you?"

" _As I told Spike, everything is fine. Willow spends a lot of time here; she misses you and is struggling to get past you not being here."_ Joyce sighed. _"I don't see much of Xander; he seems to be really angry and spends most of time arguing with Giles."_

"Why?" Buffy inquired.

" _I don't know, Willow didn't tell me. I imagine it's something to do with you or maybe the Initiative as Spike calls them."_ Joyce paused for a moment. _"I haven't told them about what happened."_

"Mom, if it's okay, the only person I want _you_ tell is Willow."Buffy said, calmly. "She's like a sister to me and then can you get her to talk to Giles about this? She'll be able to explain better than anyone else."

" _Okay, I'll talk to her, hopefully knowing you're okay will cheer her up at bit."_ Joyce returned with a smile in her voice.

"That was the plan." Buffy paused. She was glad she could to speak to her mom now; it would be perfect time to get her advice. "Just tell her she can only tell Giles, I wanna deal with Xander myself, since I already know how he'll react."

" _Of course."_

"Have the Initiative given you any trouble?" Buffy went on to ask.

" _They've been watching the house. Or, more correctly been watching me," Joyce answered, carefully. "I'm not sure what they're waiting for. I don't think they're very good at their job, mind you," she_ said, sarcastically, _"that Riley Finn actually walked up to me and introduced himself to me."_

"What'd he say to you?" Buffy demanded. She swore to God if Riley had in any way threatened her mother, she would break every bone in his body.

" _He asked about you."_ Her mother replied. _"He was wondering if I had seen you, I told him I hadn't and he also asked if I thought there was anything unusual about you."_ She laughed down the phone as Buffy listened anxiously. _"I said the only thing strange was how late you stayed out at night and that you never bruised."_ Buffy laughed at that. Her mother played the part of ignorant parent a bit too well sometimes. _"After he realised there was nothing 'strange about me' he left me alone."_

"How exactly did you show him there was nothing 'strange about you'?" Buffy hesitated to ask.

" _I was quite clearly struggling to lift something very heavy when he approached. He offered to help; I suppose that coupled with my 'ignorance' of your Slaying had him conclude I was normal."_ Joyce laughed again _"He played the charmer well, I'll give him that much."_ She added, mockingly and Buffy could sense the anger in her tone was directed at the soldier not her.

"Didn't he just?" She replied, scathingly. She had fallen for it hook, line and sinker. "Just do me a favour, Mum; please don't let him approach when you're alone again okay? He's dangerous."

" _I won't, he only got_ _ **that**_ _close because he caught me in the gallery. Luckily security was around at that time."_ Joyce explained. _"Don't worry, I promise not to be alone with him again."_ Buffy sighed in relief.

"Thanks Mom," there was a pause as Buffy gathered the courage for the next conversation, "can I ask you something?"

" _You can ask me anything, sweetheart."_ Buffy beamed at that.

"What do you think of Spike?"

" _Spike?"_ Joyce thought for a moment. _"Well, he seems nice enough for someone who was trying to kill my daughter when I first met him. Not the best first impression."_ Buffy giggled at that. _"Honestly, despite that I like him far more than I ever liked that other vampire, which wasn't much let me tell you."_ Buffy nodded, Joyce had made no secret of the fact she disliked Angel, something Buffy was grateful for. _"Spike was honest with me the night he took you away; he didn't pull any punches but was kind about it as well…"_

"And he promised to take care of me." Buffy finished.

" _He did, and I believed him, and I think you did too."_ Joyce waited for Buffy to speak which she did not so she went on. _"Are you attracted to him, Buffy?"_ Buffy's intake of breath was all the answer she needed and she could hear the smirk in her mother's voice when she spoke again. _"I thought that was the reason you were asking."_

"How did you…?" Buffy began.

" _I'm your mother, it's my job."_ Joyce laughed at her as Buffy licked her lips to pick up the conversation.

"There is something there, I can't give it a label, but there's something." Buffy bit her lip. "Is it wrong that I am attracted to Spike?"

" _Why would it be wrong?"_ Joyce demanded incredulously.

"He's a vampire. He doesn't have a soul? He's supposed to be evil?" Buffy pointed out. She did not actually believe any of the words she was saying. She was saying them to ease whatever sliver of doubt she could have later.

" _And?"_ Buffy blinked, even though her mom could not see her. _"Buffy, evil isn't about not having a soul. Evil is a choice, just as being good is a choice. You can't be born as one or the other."_ Joyce waited for that to sink in. _"The word itself is thrown around far too much as a label for things we don't understand. Should we ignore what people do to other people just because there are demons and vampires out there?"_

"No." Buffy surprised herself with that answer. She remembered a time she would have argued about this with her mother. She remembered a time when she had said humans live, demons die, no ifs and no buts. She had changed though; she had been _forced_ to change.

" _If you describe someone as good, it means that they understand that their actions have consequences and are willing to live with that. An evil person is someone who either doesn't know or doesn't care about how harmful their actions can be."_ Buffy could not help but think how her mother would make a good watcher. Perhaps what Joyce was saying was what Slayers should have been taught when they were called. _"With that in mind, I don't think Spike is evil per se. I know he's done evil things, but with the environment he spent his vampire life in, I think he was just trying to fit in."_

"You know about that?" Buffy asked. She was amazed Spike would share those things with her mother.

" _He likes to talk, Buffy, as you know."_ Buffy laughed at that. _"From what I understand, Spike is famous for his…fights, especially with Slayers, not so much how evil he was…probably because he isn't as evil as he or history claims."_ She waited for another moment. _"Buffy, if you're attracted to Spike…then good for you, he's better than Angel ever was."_ Buffy smiled, she could always count of her mom for good advice.

"Thanks, mom." After another short conversation, they said their goodbyes with Buffy promising to call her later in the week. She made her way into the house to find Spike, slipping on his duster.

"Good talk?" He asked. She nodded, handing him his phone.

"Very good, thanks for that." He smiled at her, pocketing his phone. "You going out?"

"Gonna get some blood." He said as he opened the front door. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you soon." He smiled and went to kiss her on the forehead. She put a finger on his lips before they made contact. He frowned at her as she smiled at him sweetly. She then moved her finger from his lips to her own. He blinked at her, as if not quite believing what she was silently asking, but then shrugged and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Buffy sighed happily as their lips made contact. They shared a smile before Spike turned and made his way out of the house to end towards the town. Buffy grinned to herself, happy at the new development in their relationship.

…

"A month, Lieutenant Finn, a month and neither Hostile 16 or 17 are not back in our facility!" Riley stood to attention; hands behind his back as he listed Professor Walsh lecture him. She was pacing in front of him, arms folded. "Not only did every single sub-terrestrial we contained escape back into Sunnydale, the two most important subjects are nowhere to be found! What possible reason could lead to them foiling your attempts to find them, Lieutenant?"

"Ma'am, they appear to have left Sunnydale, my teams have searched every inch of the town and found no trace of them." He watched her move behind her desk and sit down. "I have searched all the demon hot spots…"

"Searched and found nothing!" Walsh watched him, eyes narrowed and face critical. "What about the mother?"

"Nothing, Ma'am." He replied. "She doesn't share the same traits as Hostile 16. She is human." Walsh looked away, thoughtfully.

"So her powers are not passed down through the family." Walsh mused. "Interesting." She glanced up at him again. "Your lack of success in finding these hostiles has nothing to do with whatever affection you may have developed for Hostile 16, i.e. Buffy Summers does it?" He shook his head.

"No, Ma'am." He answered.

"I would hope not." She took a pen from her draw and began to write her report. "When they are found I want to be informed immediately, Finn. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Dismissed."

Riley left the room and stood outside for a moment, seething. With a growl he punched the wall before heading off to brief his team. Walsh was right, to an extent; his affection for Buffy had gotten in the way during their capture of her. He would never forget when she had realised he had lured her into an ambush. She had punched him to the ground and proceeded to fight his entire squad alone. She had crippled seven of them and given the rest some minor injuries before they had subdued her. It had taken all of them as well as several prolonged stun gun shots to finally render her unconscious.

The look of betrayal and emptiness in her eyes when she had come to in the facility had nearly driven him to request Walsh to let her go. But he knew that no human was as strong, as fast or as a deadly as her. So she must have been a demon. He knew it. That was the only explanation: the Slayer was just another kind of demon. But…he had his doubts, at least he did then.

Now Riley was determined to bring the escaped Hostiles in, regardless of whether it was Buffy or someone else. And next time, she would not escape.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	6. Chapter 5-Renewed

Something was different when Buffy woke up this time. She felt it the second her eyes opened. Something had changed. She glanced around her room, wondering if there was something she could not see. Sensing nothing, she pulled the duvet and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, she gave a long stretch and thought about going to wake Spike before it hit her.

No pain. She could not feel any pain.

She glanced down at her body, holding her hands out as she run her eyes over herself. She could not quite believe it; her Slayer healing must have kicked in at last. And, for love of God, she had never felt better. She bounced a little on the spot, grinning to herself as she felt not resistance from her muscles. She looked at her hands, slowly clenching them into fists. She felt and heard the pops in her joints as she did and revelled in the sound.

Buffy could feel the power in her once more. The Slayer strength she had long been denied was finally coursing through her veins once again. Buffy closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of strength and power returning to her. She had almost forgotten what it felt like. She never took much pride in her abilities before her capture by the Initiative, but now that they had returned, she realised just how much she had enjoyed having that power in her hands.

Taking a boxing stance, she jabbed the air once. Nothing, no pain, no resistance, she felt great. Buffy threw out a second jab. Again nothing. Finally, she jabbed the air twice and followed it with a kick. Her body rejoiced at the movement and she let out a sobbing laugh as her eyes watered from joy. She was back as she should be: no weakness, no pain, no fear, she was finally the Slayer again.

Buffy grabbed a change of clothes and bounced out of the room and into the bathroom, fully intending to take a shower. She was careful not to disturb Spike. She wanted to surprise him with her renewed status later, first she just wanted to bask in the moment. After a hot and satisfying shower, Buffy changed into some light grey cargo trousers with a white tank top. She caught herself in the mirror.

After a moment, she smiled at herself finally enjoying her reflection staring back at her. There was no weariness in her expression. No trace of pain, no sign of weakness. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she looked strong again. Buffy felt that she could meet any challenge at this point.

Her smile turning to a triumphant grin, Buffy exited the bathroom to head downstairs to make herself some breakfast.

…

Buffy supposed it was only natural for her to end up in Spike's training room for most of the day. After eating and stretching, she had been at a lost for what to do with herself. She had resolved to let Spike sleep, but she quickly found herself bored without him to banter with. So she had made her way into the training room and quickly began exercising.

She had used the punching bag, sparred with the training dummy. She had done press ups, sit ups, pull ups, dips and tai-chi throughout the entire day. Now, she was once again training with the wooden dummy. She moved her arms and legs as if she were sparring with a real life opponent, the sounds of her tapped her fists cracking against timber echoed throughout the room. She braced her forearm against one of the arm like protrusions as if to block an attack, striking out with her knee and then following up with a forearm. She landed two more rapid blows, one high, one low and then backed off, straightening up from her stance.

She wiped the sweat from her brow, picking up the bottle of water she had prepared herself for another round. As she took a large gulp of water, she heard clapping in the doorway. Looking around, she smiled as she saw Spike leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

"Well, look who's got a spring in her step now." Spike drawled, pushing off the wall to approach her.

"Hey." She giggled as their lips met for a moment. "Yeah, woke up this morning and felt like…" she paused, pondering how to describe how she felt. "I felt like me again. No pain, no sickness, just me." He nodded; looking very pleased at that but then frowned playfully.

"And you didn't wake old Spike up to tell him?" She ducked her head bashfully. Stepping close to him, Buffy brushed the back of her hands down his chest.

"I thought you could use a break." She answered, softly. She raised her eyes to his, touched by the warmth and affection she saw in them. "You've had to take care of me for weeks now; you needed some rest without me bothering you." He looked affronted.

"You never bother me, pet." He grinned playfully. "Except when you say stupid things...in point of fact." She swatted his chest, laughing before stealing another kiss from him. As she stepped away, he tilted his head. "How're you feeling, luv? Honestly?"

Buffy smirked at him before spinning around, lashing out with her foot. With a loud shattering crash, the wooden dummy snapped completely in two as Buffy spin kicked it into oblivion. The top half rocketed across the room and shattered even further against the wall. Spike arched a brow, eying at the wooden fragments on the floor before looking back at her. She was standing hands on hips, eyebrows raised innocently.

"That answer your question?" She asked in a perky tone. He rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"I'd say so." She grinned, rolling her shoulders before heading past him and up the stairs. Spike followed as they made their way into the living room once more.

"So what's the plan, pet?" Spike inquired as he sat down. Buffy folded her arms, remaining on her feet as he gazed at her. He had always assumed that once she was better, they would pack up and head back to Sunnydale to kick the Initiative out of town. "We going head home now and crack some soldier boy skulls?" She shook her head.

"No, not yet." He frowned, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Why's that then?" He asked. "You're up, you're about and you're obviously better so…"

"That's the thing, Spike." She replied. She headed over to the window and gazed out of it. He watched her, curiously. "I'm not better, not really."

"Come again?" He barked, flabbergasted. She smiled as she thought for a moment, trying to put into words what she meant.

"I'm physically well, Spike." She explained, keeping her gaze out of the window. "But…I'm not better, not yet." He continued to gaze at her in confusion and she went on. "I got caught by humans, Spike. I got jumped and taken down by humans…"

"Humans who required a whole team, half of them you crippled on your way down." He answered. She nodded.

"Exactly, it can't happen again. I can't let myself worry about fighting humans just because I'm supposed to be protecting them." She answered, turning around to him, gazing at him coldly. He raised his head. This was a new Buffy in front of him, a Buffy who had come to a realisation of herself and what she was doing. "I can't let myself be caught by them again, Spike. I can't go back to Sunnydale with the same mind-set I did before I was captured. When I go back, I need to be a better Slayer."

"So…what're we doing then?" He asked. Her lips curled into a dangerous smirk. If his heart still beat, it would have been pounding at this point.

"If I'm going to be the Slayer, I can't ignore human evil in favour for demonic evil and I need to be more willing to fight everything that is evil, not just what is dictated to me." She towards him and their eyes met. "I'm going to train, Spike. And you're going to help me; you're going to _train_ me." He looked at her in surprise. "Show me how vampires really fight, Spike. Show me how _you_ fight. And then, help me find out what it really means to be a slayer." She leaned down, bringing them eye to eye. "And then we'll go back…and kick the Initiative out of my town!"

"A Slayer being trained by a master vampire," Spike mused before chuckling ruefully. "Gotta say that'll be one for the history books." Buffy laughed with him.

"Yeah, I'll say." She propped her weight onto one side, folding her eyes and cocking her head at him. "So what do you say?" He leant back and looked up at her for a long moment. They simply gazed at each other silently for a few moments. Both of them having their own internal debates.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" He asked, slowly. "To be trained how to fight again by a vampire who has killed two of your kind?" She raised her head. Spike had told her the stories about his battles with the two Slayers he had killed in the past. Xin Rong and Nikki Wood: she had seen their names when she had, reluctantly, read the book concerning the Scourge of Europe. She had been most interested in the section on Spike and thus, she had asked him.

He had been hesitant to tell her obviously but had relented. And his tale had been respectful to her fallen Slayer sisters. Because of that, she knew that he had shown them his respect by not drawing out their deaths and granting them a quick end. But this had made her realise just how skilled Spike really was, how dangerous he really was. And she also knew that if she was to avoid being captured by the Initiative again or being killed by a vampire, she would need to be just as if not more dangerous than him.

She _needed_ to become the Slayer, completely and utterly.

"It is." She answered, full of certainty. He chuckled again.

"I don't quite think you know what you're asking." She arched a brow at him whilst giving him a smirk.

"Have I told you about my first Watcher yet?" Spike blinked, his head leaning to one side curiously.

"Can't say you have, luv." He answered. "Old' Rupert weren't your original Watcher?" She shook her head, biting her lip. She had always held a soft spot in her heart for her first Watcher, Merrick. In many ways, she loved him more than she loved Giles, because unlike Giles he was not by the book. Merrick had suited her personality so much than he did.

"No, I had one before him. Merrick." She smiled, wistfully. Spike watched her; he could literally feel the emotion rolling of her at this point. Whatever she was about to tell him, he knew it was deeply personal. "He was the one who taught me most of what I know about vampires, about Slayers and everything else." Buffy sat down, folding her arms across her legs. "He died when I was fourteen, he killed himself to protect me from other vampires when I'd just become a Slayer."

"I'm sorry, pet." She smiled at the sincerity in his voice, her eyes watering as she thought about Merrick.

"He was more like a partner than a watcher. Unlike Giles, he actually trained with me, taught me most of my best moves. He showed me how to use a sword and knives, he showed me how to properly shot a crossbow. Hell, he even taught me how to use a gun." She laughed at the look of surprise the crossed the vampires face. "Yeah, he was unconventional which is why he and I worked so well together."

"I can see that." He said.

"But it's what he told me before he died that I'll always carry with me." She let that wistful smile come across her face again. "He told me I did everything wrong," she grinned as she saw Spike guffaw, "and then he told me to keep doing wrong. To not play their game." They shared a laugh at that. "So, with that in mind, yes Spike, I do know what I'm asking. I'm asking you to train me." He nodded slowly.

"I have to say, I wish I could've met Merrick." He mused.

"I think he would've liked you if he was here today after everything that's happened." She answered. "He had a saying. It's sort of a code I live by: 'Life is about the music. When the music stops, the rest is silence.'" Spike frowned and she went on. "I've lasted this long because I've danced to the same music all my life, then I got captured. So if I wanna keep living, I need to change the music and change the dance." He smirked at her, liking that analogy. "So, I ask you again. Spike, will you train me?" He nodded and he stood up. Buffy mimicked him and they gazed at each other.

"I'll warn you, Slayer. I won't go easy on you, I won't pull my punches. I'll push you harder than both of your Watchers and if you fall, I'll hit you when you're down before you can pick yourself back up." He paused, letting that sink in. "Understand?" She nodded. "I'll teach you how vampires fight, how we think, how we hunt and you'll know just how much the Watcher's _haven't_ told you. But above all, I'll show you just what it means to be a Slayer. Because only a vampire like me can." He put his hands on his hips, eyes intense and dark. "Are you ready for that?" she dipped her head in acknowledged.

"I'm ready." She answered. "Show me what it means to be a Slayer. Show me what it means to become the Slayer."

"All right then." He agreed as they continued their intense stare down. "We begin tomorrow.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	7. Chapter 6-Learning the Dance

Buffy panted, sweat was trickling down her cheek as she eyed Spike on the other side of the training room. He watched her coolly, assessing her stance before closing in. Buffy ducked under a right hook before blocking the follow up back-hand. Kicking him back, she threw out three quick punches all of which Spike avoided. He weaved around her, bouncing with each step, hands held out in a defensive stance. Buffy kept her own hands up in a boxing stance, her taped fists clenched as she watched him move warily.

Their training sessions had commenced just over a week and a half ago, and Spike had proven to be an effective and strict sparring partner, just as he said he would be. He not only tested her form, he had her exercise before each sparring session, he would do them with her but he was really putting her through her paces. Over a hundred years of experience was coming through as he taught Buffy moves she had never considered and some she had never heard of. It was not basic karate like she had been taught by her Watchers; it was a complex mix of forms that only someone of Spike's experience could teach her.

Buffy was shocked by the intensity of the training Spike was putting her through. Only a week or so, and she was already feeling and seeing the improvements to her fighting skills. He was like a personal gym trainer, giving her exercises and routines on top of her combat training. And not only was he critical on her skills, it was also her approach to a fight. He lectured her on wisecracking her opponents, telling her only to do so when she had the clear advantage and could afford to. He also told her that very few could stand up to her in a fight, so to go in full force instead of feeling them out all of the time.

On top of this, Spike had pulled out a vast amount of books from his room and each of them was centred on demonic history, rituals and species of demon. She supposed it was only natural Spike would have all of these, but she never expected such a vast amount of knowledge. She realised now that the bad boy exterior masked an experienced and wise master vampire who knew far more than he ever let on. And he was making sure she knew what a Slayer needed to know.

As Buffy weaved past a kick and a jab, she realised that Giles had nothing on Spike when it came to instruction. Spike was far stricter and more hands on than Giles, he did not sit back and let her train alone. Even Merrick, whose training had saved her life on more than one occasion, had nothing on how firm Spike was as a teacher. Of course, the years of training drilled into her by Giles and Merrick was still showing in the early stages of their sparring.

She kicked twice at Spike's left side, low and then high. Spike bent his arm to catch the first strike and then smoothly deflected the second. He leant back to avoid a sweeping kick before slapping down her followed attempt. Catching her arm as she went for a haymaker, Spike pivoted and flipped Buffy onto her back, hard. She hit the floor with an 'oomph', the air rushing out of her lungs.

As she lay gasping for breath, Spike growled in frustration and kicked the floor, stalking away from her for a moment. Buffy gingerly got to her feet and resumed her stance as Spike turned to her, hands on hips. She frowned, not entirely sure why he seemed angry with her.

"Damn it, Summers." He snarled, rolling his neck.

"What?" She squeaked, taken aback by his tone. "What have I done?" He shook his head.

"It's not what you've done, it's what you're not doing, Slayer!" He snapped. At her confused expression, he paced in front of her. That critical look was in his eye and Buffy braced herself for a lecture. "You're not fighting like a Slayer should do."

"Hey, I'm fighting!" She exclaimed, in outrage. "I'm treating you like a vampire I need to slay. So don't so I'm not fighting like a Slayer just because…"

"If you were fighting like a Slayer, Slayer," Spike retorted, "I would be on this floor, spitting blood from my mouth and nursing more than a few broken bones." He shook his head again, frowning at her. "You're not fighting like a Slayer, you're fighting like a girl whose been trained to think she's one."

Buffy's face morphed into outrage and she lunged at him out of pure anger. Spike spun to the side, neatly avoiding her attempted attack. He kicked her legs out from under her and Buffy crashed to the floor again. She groaned as he stood over her, hands on hips once more.

"In point of fact," she huffed, clambering to her feet as he stepped back. "You need to get it through your cute little head pet, that fighting against a vampire or human is not something you train for." She bent over, hands on knees as he kept going. "Fighting is about instinct, you can't keep falling back on what you've been trained to do." She frowned. "You're ignoring your Slayer instincts."

"How'd you figure?" she growled. She lashed out with a kick. Spike used both forearms to stop the strike before she went for a straight punch. He caught her wrist, bent under and twisted her arm behind her back. Before Buffy could react, he pulled her back to his chest and lunged at her neck. She yelped when she felt his blunt teeth in her throat for a moment before he pulled back.

"Lesson the first: a Slayer must always reach for her weapon." Buffy gulped as she heard the tell-tale shifting of bones that signified Spike morphing into game face. Turning her head slightly, she saw two amber eyes gazing at her with a smirk, "I've already got mine." He shook his vampire visage off and released her. Buffy rubbed her wrist as she turned to him. She frowned as he continued speaking, his arms folded across his chest. "At least, that's what the Watchers teach you."

"Meaning?" She inquired, folding her arms, mimicking his stance.

"Meaning that what they always teach you is that you need a weapon to kill a vampire." He shook his head with a rueful smirk. "What they want you to ignore is that you, _Slayer_ , are all the weapon you need." Spike waved his hand at her as she watched and listened. "You're already a walking, talking, breathing weapon, pet. And there're plenty of ways to kill a vampire or demon without a stake." She frowned, unfolding her arms as he took a fighting stance again.

"Is that how you killed those two Slayers before? Because they always reached for their weapon?" She inquired. She had always wondered how Spike had killed two Slayers in the past. Spike's eyes flickered dangerously for a moment, but then he smirked.

"Tell you what, you show me you can fight with your Slayer instincts and I'll tell you how I beat them. Deal?" She nodded. "Now, come at me again. This time don't listen to your head," he gave her a grin, "listen to your gut." She smirked and dropped down matching his stance.

She feinted to his left before striking at his right shoulder. Spike saw it coming and managed to deflect the attack, as she came at him. They exchanged blows for a few moments, Spike dancing around her as she went to kick his legs out. He jumped over her and she charged. Aiming a straight punch at him, Spike dodged to her right.

Now, everything that Giles taught her told to spin round so she was facing her target. But for the first time, she ignored that. As Merrick had said, she did it wrong. Instead of turning to face him, she threw out her elbow. Spike grunted as the blow connected just above his eye. Buffy felt a morbid sense of satisfaction at that she had landed a blow on him as he lifted a hand to spot she had hit. She smirked at him.

"See, now that hurt." He remarked, jokingly.

"Yeah?" She kicked at his torso, which he easily slapped away. "This hurt too?!" She spun around lashing out with another kick and caught him in the leg, forcing him to a knee. Spike caught her foot on her next attack and gave her wink. Tensing, he threw Buffy up, rising to a standing position in the same motion. Buffy casually back flipped onto her feet and tilted her head at him with a cheeky smile.

"There we go." He stated, touching the side of his head again. He shook his leg a little bit to ease the throbbing. "See the difference?" She nodded.

"So, how'd you do it, Spike?" She asked, hands on hips as she waited for his answer. "How did those two Slayers get killed by you?" he chuckled, rolling his shoulders as he gave her a calculating look.

"The question isn't 'why'd I win?' The question is 'why'd they lose?'" She cocked her head, her expression confused and wary.

"What's the difference?" Spike gave a quiet snort. Buffy's 'gut' screamed at her just in time to catch his attempted punch. Using his momentum against him, she pivoted and hip-tossed him over her shoulder. Spike was somehow able to compensate and managed to catch himself and roll to his feet. He rose up again, smirking once more.

"There's a big difference, luv." He answered in husky drawl. "There's no big secret, no massive flaw in how they fought me, or why they fought me. They were Slayers, I was a vampire." He held his hands to his side as he spoke. "That's just the way the game is played." Buffy nodded, listened intently. "Their problem was that for a split-second they wanted it to end," Buffy raised her head, her mouth opening slowly in bewilderment, her eyes going wide, "for a split-second, they didn't want to win. And that split-second all I needed."

"What do you mean?" She dared to ask. He smirked at her, gazing at her coolly. At that moment, the man she had grown comfortable with, whom she enjoyed spending time with and shared kisses with was gone. Now he was every bit the master vampire who was infamous for killing Slayers.

"Death is your art." He drawled. "You make it with your hands day after day. That final gasp, that look of peace." She looked at him, gulping as he spoke. "And part of you is desperate to know: What's it like? Where does it lead you? And now you see that's the secret. Not the punch you didn't throw or the kicks you didn't land. She really wanted it." He stepped towards her, looking down at her. "Every Slayer has a death wish." He said, quietly, hauntingly and so sincerely. She believed him, there was no way she could not. "And, if not for me, so would you." She shook her head.

"Why?" She breathed, looking at him. "Why do we have a death wish?" Spike looked away, thinking deeply.

"I think it's to do with how the Slayer line came to be." He answered, slowly. She tilted her head, waiting for him to continue. "The First Slayer, the way I've heard the story, she was made into what she was when a Shadow demon was merged with her," he glanced at her, looking for clarification, "right?" she gave a slow nod. "Well, every Slayer since her including you has been taught to hate and kill demons or at the very least, just kill them." He licked his lips. "So, maybe all that hate is turned inwards the longer a Slayer remains alive until eventually, for that split-second…" he trailed off and Buffy looked down, deep in thought.

It would explain a great deal about the short lifespan of the average Slayer, that subconscious hatred of their origins would contribute to an eventual death wish. Buffy found herself wondering if the Watcher's council suspected this and did nothing. So how, if this was the cause, did she avoid succumbing to the same sad fate?

"So how do I beat it?" She inquired. Spike turned his gaze away from a moment, before returning his eyes to her.

"By accepting what you are." He stated simply. "Stop thinking of yourself as 'Buffy, the girl who happens to be a Slayer' and think of yourself as 'Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.'" He tilted his head. "You don't have to enjoy the slaying, but the hunt? Part of you loves that." He was right; she always enjoyed the fight, never the kill. The kill was always quick, merciful but the hunt, she revelled in it. "Stop fighting what you are, Buffy. Embrace it, revel in it. You do that, and nothing will beat you. You do that and you'll be as strong as the first Slayer ever was." She nodded slowly.

Buffy closed her eyes, focusing her on her thoughts. She thought about all the times she had stopped herself from enjoying a patrol because she thought it was wrong. She remembered every occasion she beat back the satisfaction of a good fight because it upset those around her. And most of all she thought about her misguided conception she had to be as normal as possible. She thought about all of that and then, for the first time in her life, pushed it away.

Spike's head jerked up slightly as Buffy's eyes snapped open. Her eyes were blazing with emerald fire, filled with focus, determination and most of all, acceptance. Spike's lips curved into his trademark dangerous, battle-loving smirk as Buffy raised her hand and gave him the 'bring it on' gesture. With a triumphant, laughing shout, he charged and Buffy met him head on.

Their fists met with a thud and Buffy leant back to avoid Spike's follow up punch. Ducking under his spinning backhand, she twisted around him. She gave him a sharp kick in the lower back, he grunted and then whipped around, his leg thrown out. Buffy's face snapped to the side as the force of kick took her off her feet, but she used the momentum to land her own kick on Spike. Both of them crashed to the floor, but immediately kipped up to their feet.

Buffy began a sustained assault, Spike skilfully defended himself as he parried her various attacks. He weaved under her arm and struck back with a kick. Buffy raised her knee to block him and then slammed the palm of her hand into his chest. He staggered back, composed himself and then caught her arm under his own before doing the same her other arm. Her arms were pinned to his sides and he smirked at her.

Buffy went for a knee, she really did. She brought her leg back to deliver the strike, but Spike stopped her. With a kiss. A brain-melting, mind-numbing kiss.

She inhaled sharply through her nose when their lips met. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head, to grant him better access. As her lips danced with his she took in his unique taste, something she could only describe as 'Spike.' She felt her tummy flutter as Spike stole her breathe from her, his lips inflicting sweet tortures on hers.

She mewed into his mouth when his tongue slipped between her lips. Her hands now had a strong grip on his sides, though her arms remained locked. She turned her head to the other side, her tongue emerging to tangle with his in sensual dance of affection. The kiss drew to a slow, drawn out close as Spike slowly drew back, the smirk replaced with a warm smile. She gazed at him dreamily before he whispered to her.

"Here endeth the lesson." He pulled back and gave her wink before turning to leave the training room. Buffy took a deep breath; her face flushed and let a smile form on her lips. Running a hand down her flaming cheek, she followed Spike out of the training room.

He was pouring himself a glass of blood when she found him in the kitchen. She leant against the wall, watching for a moment as he took a drink and gazed out of the window.

"Is that how I should fight humans?" He turned to her as she eyed him questioningly. "By ignoring what I've been taught and going with my gut?" He let out a breathy laugh.

"Honestly, what you've been taught is what got you caught." He pointed out. She narrowed her eyes, silently telling him to go on. "Alright, let me put it to you like this: if you were just a woman with super strength and those pillocks came out you like they did two months ago, would you've hesitated in making sure they stayed down? Wouldn't you have fought much harder?" He held up his hand before she went to answer. "Really think about it, pet." She did.

She thought about it for a long moment. If she just had super strength, without being the Slayer, would she have fought with everything she had? The answer actually surprised her, not because she was thinking with her training, but because she was thinking for herself.

"Yes." She replied finally. "I would've fought back harder than I actually did." He nodded.

"And there we go," he finished his blood, placing the glass on the side. "It's about making a judgement call, Buffy. No amount of training prepares you for that. Being a Slayer ain't about being trained," he tilted his head, eyes serious, "it's about making a choice where no-one else will." She frowned thinking hard.

"So, if I decided that a human needed to be stopped…I should kill them, like I would if it was a demon?" He shook his head and her expression morphed into confused.

"You don't have to kill anything, luv." He sighed at her obvious confusion and went on. "I don't mean to be all cryptic with you." He apologised. "Killing something or someone isn't always the answer." He shrugged. "If a person or a demon comes at you, if they're being stupid or just following orders, you just have to make sure they stay down. Some deserve to die, others don't." She nodded, slowly. "But it's as you said: no-one should be above reproach." She folded her arms, her mind working overtime as she processed all of this.

There innocents on both sides. There were evils on both sides. The line was frequently blurred and the phrases 'good' and 'evil' were used to label the wrong thing too often. Slayers in the past had been guilty of that, the Watcher's council had been guilty of that, heck even _she_ had been guilty of that. It was all about a choice: she had to choose if something deserved to die. And live with it.

"The Initiative deserves to be destroyed." She whispered, coldly. Spike inclined his head in agreement. "For what they did to me, for what they did and are doing to innocent demons." Her eyes gleamed dangerously and in that moment, Spike saw her. _The Slayer_ , she was in front of him. She radiated power, righteousness and everything that the word 'good' could possibly mean. But he could see the resolve, the darkness that Buffy was finally accepting. The compromise that no other Slayer had made in the past.

"From now on, they get one chance, _one._ " Buffy stated, quietly and resolutely. "And if they blow it, that's it. I'm putting them down." Her emerald eyes gleamed dangerously and Spike shuddered. He could see she was utterly serious. "Demon or human."

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	8. Chapter 7-Mastering the Steps

_Hi everyone, good to see you all, me again. Just some advanced warning for you guys, smut ahead. You no likey, feel free to skippy. I understand._

 _Otherwise, enjoy._

* * *

"You mean, she's been with Spike this whole time and hasn't tried to contact us in any way?" Joyce winced at Willow's shrill exclamation as she took a sip of her coffee. She and the young witch had met for lunch and Joyce had taken the time to explain what had been going on. Willow, as Joyce guessed Buffy had suspected, was less worried about the whole Spike issue and more concerned for her friend…and more than a bit hurt over the fact she had been left out of the loop.

"She's been bedridden for over a month, Willow." Joyce explained gently. "When I spoke to her last week that was the first time that one: she'd been out of bed for more than a few minutes and two: that I'd heard her voice since Spike had taken her away." Willow frowned, not sure what to think of the whole thing.

"Why?"

"Spike thought that the Initiative may have been spying on me." Joyce glanced off to the side so the younger woman would not see the anger in her eyes. "He kept our phone calls limited in order to make sure the soldiers didn't find Buffy…or come after me."

"You could've told me sooner." She mumbled.

"I am telling you now. Buffy asked me only to tell _you._ " She emphasised this to Willow. "Not Xander, not Giles, _you._ " Willow licked her lips, uncomfortable with that.

"Why only me?" She asked. "Xander's worried about her too, Goddess knows how Giles has taken it." Willow pointed out.

"Because she knew you wouldn't 'wig' as Buffy put it." Joyce chuckled. "The first question you asked was 'is she okay?'" Joyce smiled . "The first question I suspect Xander would ask is 'what the hell is she doing with Spike?' or something close to it, and Giles would be too busy polishing his glasses." Willow snorted.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She sighed. She was happy, beyond happy that Buffy was okay. She was…cautious about the whole Spike thing but she would wait until she had spoken to Buffy before she judged that situation. To her, it sounded like Spike cared for her best friend and that, for now, was fine in her books. "So, I'm not supposed to tell them, am I?" Joyce shook her head.

"She wants you to talk to Giles before she comes back, as in her words, you'll probably be able to explain it better." The young witch nodded as Joyce went on, "but she doesn't want you tell Xander, she'll do that herself."

"Probably cause he'll wig." Joyce laughed at that.

"Exactly and she knows that." She patted Willow's hand with a gentle smile. "And you have my full permission to pull your 'resolve face' on Buffy when she gets back when you ask her why she kept you in the dark this long." Willow giggled.

"Awesome." She sighed. "I wonder if she's really okay?" Joyce smiled.

"Physically, I think she's on the mend, but…" Joyce sighed, "I think this situation has changed her, we'll see how much when she's home. And all we have to decide is if we can accept these changes."

"She's Buffy." Joyce blinked at that as Willow sipped her coffee. "She'll always be Buffy, not matter what changes, that will always stay the same." Joyce hid her brilliant smile behind her coffee cup at that. This was why Willow was Buffy's best friend slash and the sister she never had. She did not judge, she simply saw Buffy.

…

Buffy turned her head sharply to the left, listening carefully for sounds that her target might be making. Her eyes were blindfolded, a test of her other senses that Spike had devised. She could not help but be reminded of her Cruiciamentum, to an extent, though Spike's idea was far different.

They had come up with a theory that perhaps a Slayer could achieve additional gifts, aside from her strength, speed and ability to sense vampires. Spike theorised that perhaps her other senses such as hearing and smell could be similarly enhanced, they simply needed to hone them further. And so far they had been successful. And Buffy placed the cause of this mainly on what she had called 'the re-awakening' of her Slayer instincts.

Ever since the training session where Spike had encouraged her to call upon the essence of the demon that granted her powers rather than mostly on her training, Buffy had noticed some significant changes. She was stronger, faster and much more resilient than before, she and Spike had a twelve hour long sparring match, before both of them began tire. The bruises she had received had healed within a couple hours. She had noticed her increased strength when she trained, she had snapped one of Spike's training dummies without meaning to with her first blow on it, much to Spike's amusement.

What shocked Buffy more was that she was not disgusted by it. She actually loved the power she had now. For the first time, she felt comfortable in her own skin.

Buffy licked her lips, taking a silent breath as she searched for Spike. She caught something, a faint slicing noise through the air. Raising her arms, she caught the attack and struck out with her leg. She felt Spike's open palm slap her shin down and then there was silence for a moment. Her nostrils flared twice, catching his scent and she turned towards him.

"Good." His voice drawled. "You're really getting good at this now." She smiled, leaning her head to right, following his path as he circled her slowly. She heard a rustle and raised her knee in preparation, but nothing came. Spike's rich chuckle fluttered in her ears and she wet her lips again, getting ready for his next move.

Buffy quickly brought her left hand up to catch his attempt backhand, she felt his knuckles on her palm and then shot out a quick a jab. She heard the slap of skin, felt the crack on her fist and took in Spike's yelp at the blow. She took note of the sound of him staggering back, and tilted her head, lowering her guard for a second.

"You okay?" she asked in concern. She heard him snigger and smiled.

"Never better." Her senses quickly jarred her back into action, causing her to use both hands to deflect two kicks from Spike before ducking under a third. She paused, the room having suddenly gone silent and she focused solely on finding him again. "I ever tell you you're a quick learner?" Buffy jerked her head to the side, thinking she had found him but realised he had moved.

She sniffed the air quietly, catching his scent knowing he was still there. She raised her head sharply, suddenly grasping that he was behind her. She spun round, aiming at him with a spinning backfist, but he ducked. She went for a cross punch, somehow knowing where to aim and felt his fingers curl around her wrist. Buffy threw out a second punch but he caught that as well, crossing her arms. She gasped as he spun her around, raising her arms and then bringing them down to cage her against his chest.

Buffy felt his chin on her shoulder as he kept her caught in the hold. She was not going anywhere and she knew it. She sighed and he chuckled in her ear.

"You're bloody brilliant, Slayer. You know that?" she giggled.

"It's been mentioned." He laughed and slowly released his hold on her.

Buffy raised one hand to take off the blindfold and dropped it the floor. Her hands slid back and gripped his thighs as his arms wrapped around her waist. They stood for a few moments, enjoying each other's presence. She tilted her head until it was resting on his shoulder and Spike's nose found its way to her throat. Her breath caught for a moment, a thrill shooting through her as he nuzzled her neck. She took a deep breath, her chest rising slowly and falling at the same speed. And somehow, she knew that Spike's eyes had followed the whole movement.

They remained wrapped together, both of them highly attuned to the other. Buffy could feel her body responding to his being so close to her. She began to breathe a little deeper and licked her lips. Spike's arms tightened around her slightly, she could feel the coolness of his skin through the clothes and it made her tingle.

Buffy turned her head slightly, and brushed her lips over Spike's crown. She gave a little gasp when his tongue lapped her neck in response. She tilted her head slightly, giving him better access and again lightly kissed his crown. This time, Spike responded with a kiss of his own and she mewed quietly, a warm shudder resonating down her body. This carried on for a minute or so, Buffy's hand coming up to cup the back of Spike's head as he peppered her neck with little kisses. Giving his hair a little tug, Buffy pressed her mouth to his, eyes drifting shut as she did so. Spike purred into her lips, it was a deep and sensual noise that Buffy responded with another quiet mew.

A mew that was obviously granting Spike permission.

Buffy broke the kiss with a moan as Spike's hand moved up from her waist to cup her pert breasts through her tank top. She lolled back against Spike's shoulder as his hands began to knead, his lips beginning their sensual dance on her neck once more. She gasped as he attacked her skin with erotic precision, his mouth finding the bite scar she had on her throat.

A bolt of pleasure rocketed straight into her core. Buffy moaned, her thighs rubbing together as she felt her underwear moisten in response to her growing excitement. Spike growled into her neck, scenting her arousal in the air and he massaged her breasts a little harder. Her nipples hardened, he felt them as he continued his ministrations and she trembled in his hands. The Slayer was putty in his hands, as he slid said hands down and snaked them under her top.

When he made contact with her bra, Buffy whimpered. Spike pinched her pearled nipples through the lace, working them between his fingers. She sighed, the vampire still tonguing the scar on her throat causing her body to shudder helplessly with desire. Spike's left hand slid away from her breast and began slither down her torso.

Spike stopped his assault on her neck as both he and Buffy watched his hand's descent with apt attention. Reaching the waistband of her sweats, he skilfully untied the string. Buffy was panting, her lips brushing the side of his head again as he snaked his palm under her clothes. Spike groaned, feeling how wet she was through the fabric of her underwear.

Buffy whined as he stroked her hot centre through her underwear, feeling his finger in such fine detail despite the barrier between their skin. She moved her hips in time with his strokes, desperate for friction, even as her thighs trapped his hand between them. Spike nibbled on her bite mark again and the pleasure spiked as she thrust against his hand, as though she were trying to force his fingers through her panties as she made like melted wax in his hands.

"Spike…" she sighed, her hand gripping his forearm as his fingers continued to pleasure her. To her distress, he paused as he kissed her shoulder.

"You okay, pet?" she nodded, breathlessly, wanting him to continue what he was doing.

"Yeah," she answered in a whine, pouting at him, "why'd you stop?" He took a deep shuddering unneeded breath, licking his lips.

"Don't wanna push my luck, kitten." He answered. "Don't wanna go farther than you want me to." she shook her head, her hand drifting back and up. He hissed as she cupped the bulge in his jeans. Buffy moaned as she stroked him, pecking his cheek with tiny kisses.

"I want you." He trembled, the warmth of her palm almost doing him in, even through the fabric of his jeans.

"Buffy," he mumbled, hands retreating from her clothes, "I don't want you to feel like you should, just cause you can feel how hard I am for you." Buffy turned to look at him, her eyes half-open and swimming with lust. Her lips slightly parted, as her body turned around. She squeezed him and he groaned. "Ah! Pet, you deserve better than a dusty training room…"

"Don't want better." She answered in a sultry manner, stealing a kiss from his lips. "Want now, want here, want you." He panted, his arms braced on her shoulders as he gazed at her, searching her half-lidded eyes. He could see the want, the affection and the vulnerability. She wanted to give herself to him but was afraid of rejection.

Silly Slayer, like he could ever reject her. She was the sun that drew him in like a moth to the flame. He would burn in her, he would burn in her happily and willingly. He inhaled deeply, trying to retain enough to control not just pin her to the nearest surface and ravish her.

"Buffy, luv, are you sure?" She gave him a smile, planting a wet kiss on him, her tongue invading his mouth for a few seconds before backing away.

Spike watched, almost able to hear the spiritual pounding of his unbeating heart as Buffy stepped back. She reached down and unlaced her tennis shoes, kicking them off as she pried off her socks. Ignoring the cold stone she was standing on that made her feet want to dance away, she met his gaze and crossed her arms around her waist. Spike made a strangled groan as she slowly pulled her tank top over her head and dropped it to the floor.

She slid her thumbs into the waistband of her sweats and slid them down her legs. Spike swallowed as she stepped out of them and flicked them away before she straightened up. Clad now only in her cream, and entirely non-sexy underwear, Buffy moved back, eyes still fixed on Spike's. Her hips swayed with a natural seductive grace as she reached the mats near the weapons cabinet.

She was a vision: a wounded man would see her as a dream. Spike saw her as a Valkyrie, a warrior woman so beautiful that he wanted to worship the ground she stood upon. Her athletic but shapely body was a sultry combination of curves and muscle. Filled in all the right places but a strong woman through and through, Spike was almost salivated at the sight of her

The back of her knees hit the first pile and she slid down onto them. She leant back on her elbows, pushing her lace-clad breasts out and she bent one leg at the knee. She bit her lip, blushing madly but aching with want as she raised her hand and crooked a finger at him, beckoning him to her.

Spike did not need telling twice.

He came to her, this golden goddess and slowly lowered himself to her. Buffy's hand slid up his side and her legs parted so he could lie between them. She gave a low moan as he pressed against her and she slid her mouth over his. Their tongues immediately emerged to dance with each other as Spike kicked his boots off. The movement caused some involuntary fiction and Buffy hummed as the denim of his jeans rubbed her sex through her panties.

She took hold of his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head and chucked it behind him. She took him in, this remarkable specimen of the male species. Lean, nimble and toned, not so much to be considered unnatural but so she could see his muscles and his strength. He was handsome, so handsome; irritatingly gorgeous and she had seen it the first time she had laid eyes on him. She remembered, despite her budding relationship with Angel at the time, she had been so disappointed when the hot British guy had turned to be a vamp. His accent and his cheeky grin, God, they had done things to her back then.

She moved her hands to his shoulders as they kissed again. Spike reached behind and undid the clasp of her bra. Buffy held out her arms to let him pull it off her. She had a brief moment of embarrassment, her arms moving to cover herself but then she stopped. Spike had seen her at her worst, she had no reason to be nervous about him seeing her naked. With that in mind, whilst still blushing so badly it had spread to her chest, she bared her pert and firm breasts to him and he licked his lips.

He kissed and licked down her throat, Buffy murmuring in enjoyment as he came to her chest. Buffy inhaled sharply as his mouth find her right breast, his hand going to her left. She thread her hand through his hair as he tongued her nipple and kissed the underside of her breast, his hand massaged her other firmly. She gave a little cry when he sucked most of her breast in his mouth, suckling hard as he pinched and twisted her left nipple. She arched into him, moaning as he released her with a wet plop, which sounded far sexier than it should have done, before moving his mouth across.

She keened as he subjected her left breast to the talents of his mouth whilst he massaged her now glistening right nipple. As Spike busied himself in her chest, she moved her hands down to his jeans. She deftly undid his belt and then unzipped him before her hand glided inside.

Spike hissed into her breast and she gasped.

He was big, bigger than big. He was huge and she whimpered as her fingers wrapped around him. She was nervous at the size of him but aching with want and knew he would never hurt her. Spike lifted himself off her slightly and looked down to see her hand inside his jeans, feeling his cock. Buffy bit her lip, her other joining in as she used both stroke him. Both breathed deeply as they watched her hands on him, Spike ready to give in under the feeling of her warm hands on his length and Buffy trembling at the size of him.

Their eyes met again and their lips joined as Buffy continued to stroke him. Spike groaned into her mouth as she dropped a hand lower to fondle his sac and he bit her lower lip. Buffy gave him a shy smile, her eyes drinking his reaction to her ministrations as he thrust into her hand. The vampire gave a cocky smirk, pilfering another kiss before sliding down her body. They both murmured in complaint when he slipped out of her hands as he reached her navel. Raising his eyes to hers, he hooked his fingers into the elastic of her panties.

Buffy bit her lip again, her cheeks flaming once more but raised her hips as he eased her last article of clothing off her. Dropping the item to the floor, Spike took her in. She was gloriously naked, breasts heaving with want and glistening with his saliva. Her eyes were shy but desperate with desire as she watched him take her in, biting her lip. Her quivering and dripping centre was before him, bare and irresistible. Buffy's breath caught as he placed a kiss on her navel and went lower, her mind trusting him but unsure if she should.

"Spike, what you're doing?" He chuckled at the girlish tone to her voice, tonguing the apex of her thigh, that sensitive bit of muscle that separated her quim from her thigh. She shuddered.

"Baby, if you haven't guessed…" he kissed just above her clit and she gave a little cry, arcing up helpless. She kept her eyes on him, her fingers threading into his hair again.

"Spike, what're you gonna do?" He smirked again, leaning down and lapping her folds. Buffy's eyes went wide and shiver coursed through her, panting and he leered.

"Why….I'm gonna eat you, Slayer." Before she could respond his face was between her thighs and his tongue parted her folds, slipping inside her.

"Oh my God!" Buffy shrieked, thrusting helplessly against him as he moaned into her centre, revelling in her taste. Spike's hands gripped her under her knees and parted her further, splaying her wide for him as his mouth worked her into a frenzy. She cried out, her head thrashing a little as his tongue lapped her inner walls. Spike pulled back, stroking her folds with his tongue as he watched her body quake in ecstasy.

Buffy had never been able to even try oral. And God, now she knew what she was missing. She raised herself up on an elbow, watching as Spike ate her and her eyes rolled back. Spike moved up and she damn near screamed when he pulled her sensitive nub into his mouth and suckled gently. Her moans and cries spurred him on as he shook his head little, tonguing her clit.

"Spike!" She whimpered as he pulled back a little. He chuckled and moved in again. He buried his mouth right into her quim and held her close. She writhed above him, pushing hard against his mouth, as one of his arms draped over her tummy. "I…oh my God….I…" He took her clit between his teeth, sucking again. "Oh my…Ah!" Spike eased two fingers past her folds and thrust lightly, preparing her for later. Buffy's hips rolled into with his fingers as he nibbled her nub a little more.

Buffy bit her lip, her legs quivering and her sex fluttering. She was on the precipice. And Spike knew it. As he sucked hard on her clit, he curled his fingers in her sex and watched her come undone. Buffy cried his name, her body shuddering into a powerful orgasm. She rode it out, holding Spike's head to her sex, not letting him pull back. She thrust against his face, as the waves of her climax slowly died down. She pushed her hips a little more before letting out a long, moaning sigh as she came down from her high, eyes closed in delight. Spike kissed her thigh in adoration before rising to claim her lips.

Buffy whimpered at the taste of herself on his lips, her tongue exploring to sample more before invading his mouth. She pulled back, panting for breath when she felt him move. She opened her eyes to see him reach for his jeans but she caught his wrist. He looked at her questioningly and she gave another shy little smile.

"Can I…?" she let the question trail off, indicating his remaining clothing and he nodded. She took hold of them and gave a little tug. She gasped a little as his erection jumped free and she swallowed. He _was_ big, even though she had had her hand on him, she did not quite realise how proportionate he was. Eyes entranced by the sight, she pushed down his jeans and helped him step out of them. She was so fixated on him that she jumped a little when he touched her cheek. He smiled at her cheekily.

"It's not gonna do a trick, luv." She giggled breathlessly, blushing down to her chest.

"You're making me nervous." He continued to smile before he captured her lips tenderly. She mewled, cupping his face as she fell back slowly, pulling him with her. "Spike…" she sighed as he pressed against her, feeling his hardness on her stomach. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he kissed her neck.

"I've got you, pet." He traced her cheek, her big green eyes watching him, lovingly as he stroked her skin with his thumb. His hand trailed down her body, reaching between them to guide himself to her centre. He ran the head of his cock up and down her slit and she bit her lip, moaning softly. "Still sure, Buffy?" When she nodded her consent, he parted her folds and pushed in.

"Ugh!" Buffy gasped as her walls clamped around him. She felt a pull in her loins as he stretched her. She was panting harshly; the sensation new, scary but wonderful. Spike pecked the corner of her mouth, pausing every so often to give her time to adjust. Buffy shuddered as he gradually slid in before he was fully sheathed within her. She tensed around him and he groaned, his hips thrusting involuntarily and she cried out at the movement. "So…you feel so…" she nibbled on her lip as she arched a little bit.

"Buffy…" he breathed reverently. Her hands slid up to his shoulders and she smiled at him.

"Slow please?" he nodded and began to gently move.

Buffy moaned as he swirled his hips, altering the angle of the penetration and moving so deeply within her. He felt so good inside her, almost as if he was made for her. She stroked his shoulders, her walls tightening around him each time he plunged into her. Spike lowered his forehead to hers, groaning with each thrust.

"Spike…" she drawled his name out, making it sound like a pray as he kissed her. She murmured into his mouth, matching his movement with her own as he thrust into her. Her body was on fire with utter yearning, her nerves super sensitive to his motions after her first orgasm. Her body was charged with sexual energy and she knew she could only hold on so long. She could already feel her legs trembling in preparation for another explosive climax. "Oh God!" She threw her head back as Spike made an erotically deep push, brushing a spot she had never known existed.

Spike's teeth found her bite mark again and she mewled as the shockwave in sent through her went straight to her sex as Spike pumped in and out of her. Wanting more, _needing_ more, her hands slid down his back until they were gripping his firm ass and pushing him into her a bit more, causing her eyes to roll with a whine. She squeezed and nibbled on his ear before whispering to him.

"Harder, I'm close. So, _so_ close." Spike growled at her lust filled command and began to move faster and sharper. Buffy's moans turned into cries and squeals as his hips pistoned, his cock plunging deeper still. Her walls were fluttering around him as she met his thrusts in perfect synchrony, her nose buried in his throat.

Then her body tensed, building up, building up and then she detonated into utter harmony.

"Spike!" She pulled him in and held him inside her, the flood of her release coating his twitching erection. She felt him swell as she clamped around him, her hips thrusting against him hard. As her orgasm ploughed through her, she heard Spike growl out her name with a strangled groan as his own release found him. She felt him spurt within her and mewled happily, his orgasm prolonging her own for a few more seconds. He slumped on top of her and she grunted at the extra weight, by wrapped herself around him, her ankles hooking over his legs.

The two lovers panted together, slowly coming down from their high. Their hands unconsciously stroked each other's skin in instinctive intimacy as they lay together, Spike slowly softening within her. He raised his head to find her eyes closed with a dreamy and sated smile on her face.

"You okay, heart?" He asked, his fingers stroking her cheek. She felt warmth surge through her at the pet name. 'Heart' she knew she was going to enjoy being called that.

"Mmmhmmm." She nodded eyes still shut, her hands moving to cup his face again. "C'mere." They kissed lazily, tongues exploring each other's mouths for a few moments. They broke away as Spike rolled off her. They both murmured in complaint as he slid free of her and they lay next to each other, catching their breath. " _Wow_ ," Buffy breathed out, "all of the wow." He nodded.

"I'll say." She giggled at him. She was deliciously sore and she gave a wiggle, a little moan escaping her.

 _So, that's what amazing sex feels like._ She giggled again, her eyes falling onto her panties on the floor. She glanced at Spike and he was watching her, one hand splayed on his stomach, the other behind his head. She grinned at him, loving the way he looked at her like she was the answer to his prays.

"I've _so_ gotta buy some sexy underwear when I go out." She said, completely serious.

"Don't think you can get any sexier, luv." She cocked a brow at him, turning over and leaning on her elbow, hand bracing her cheek. She felt a thrill go down her spine as Spike's eyes dropped to her breasts for a moment.

"So, you don't wanna see me in sexy underwear?" She questioned with a pout, she bit her lip as he blatantly leered at her. His mind was showering him with images of Buffy various forms of skimpy, lacy little things. But the reality was so much better.

"Kinda like how I'm seeing you now." He drawled. She laughed with a blush, slapping his chest.

"You perv!" he chuckled, hand reaching for the back of her head and drawing her for a sensual kiss. It was not long before the kiss turned into groping and then Buffy rolled him onto his back, casting herself astride him.

…

Spike's eyes blinked open as his body told him that he was alone in the bed. He reached a hand back to find the other side vacant of a certain Slayer. He rose up and glanced around the room.

They had made love two more times that evening. They had a second round on the mats in the training room with Buffy taking the reins and riding him into harmonious oblivion. Then the third time was here in his room, slow and tender as they whispered each other's names, eyes locked and lips barely disconnecting before they both came together with matching sighs.

Spike realised now that he was never leaving Buffy's side. Even if they had not made love that day or even any other day, he knew that he was hers however she wanted him. And he would not change it for the world. He would watch her back, stand at her side and fight alongside her until she told him to leave, if she ever would.

His eyes finally found her. Buffy was standing naked with her fingertips brushing the windowsill as she gazed out into the night. The moon gave her an ethereal glow and Spike was entranced by her. She was beautiful; utterly, _utterly_ beautiful and he could gaze at her. The poet in him was already composing every ballad he could in reverence, the man in him wanted to worship her until the day the world ended. He sat up, the sheet slipping down his body.

"Not that I don't mind the view, pet," he said, he saw her lips curl into a bashful smile. "But why aren't you in bed?" She said nothing, but slowly leant down so her palms were pressed around the windowsill. Spike gave a low moan in his throat at the sight, her legs flexed and her back arched slightly. She was teasing him. "Now, you're being mean." She giggled at him.

"I'm just thinking." He frowned, pushing the sheet off himself as he rose from the bed.

"What about, heart?" She beamed. There it was again. 'Heart' her body warmed each time he said it. She had almost shed tears when they had made love on his bed as he whispered 'heart' into her ear. It sounded so beautiful coming from him.

"About this. About us." She answered. She listened as he padded around the bed and she felt him at her back. Her body was so attuned to his now, she did not to see him to know what he was doing. "This is okay, isn't it?" she asked, not looking away from the sky as she spoke. "You and me, being together. It's okay?" She hated asking the question, the remnants of her previous attitude pestering her quietly even as they rapidly faded away. "There's no way this could be wrong if we both want it, right?" She heard Spike gave a breathy laugh.

She sighed as he gently pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her left hand slipped down so her fingers entwined with his right as her other hand stroked his wrist. She leant back against his chest as his chin dropped to her shoulder softly as he gave a sigh of his own.

"If this is wrong…then I don't ever wanna be right." She smiled; her remaining doubts finally cast away as her hand left his wrist and tenderly rose up to stroke his cheek.

"Neither do I."

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse_


	9. Chapter 8-Curtain Call

"What're we doing here, Spike?" Buffy asked as he parked the De Soto. She glanced out her window to see a large cemetery and she turned to him again, frowning. Whilst Spike was dressed in his trademark manner: all black with his duster, Buffy was dressed in one of her new potential patrol outfits. A dark red short sleeved blouse with black leather pants that hugged her legs beautifully judging by the way Spike's eyes had glazed over the first time he had seen them. Stylish but practical boots finished with her new leather jacket.

"You'll see, luv." He replied. He turned off the engine and got out the car. Buffy waited for a moment, trying to figure him out before following him.

Another two weeks had passed since their official step into relationship-hood and Buffy, for one, could not be happier about it. Spike, in spite his lack of soul, was an incredibly doting and affectionate boyfriend. He did little things to make her feel warm and cared for, too many for her to name but there it was.

These were things Angel had never done. She did not like comparing them, but she did. Angel held himself back for whatever reason, be it his cursed soul or just because he was selfish. But Spike did not, he never held back with her. He was honest, he was open and most of all, he was all about her. He did not try and protect her when she did not need it; he never pushed her into being something she was not. He wanted Buffy, the _real_ Buffy, not some fantasy he had conjured up.

He was still a firm sparring partner, remaining as strict, if not becoming more so in their training sessions. He did not hold back, always coming at her with his best and she loved that. He did not treat her like she was made of glass. He knew she was far from breakable; he admired her strength and never tried undermine her. But at the end of every session, he would kiss her with a smile, a proud and loving smile that meant more to her than any amount of praise that could be given.

They cuddled often, Spike loved to stroke her hair when they were sitting together. She loved when he lay across her lap on the sofa as they watched TV or when she was on the phone to her mother. She had completely forgone sleeping in the other room that had once been hers, now always sleeping next her vampire. She had even moved her things into his room, including her newly acquired sexy underwear. Spike had laughed when she had come home two days after they had made love, having swiped his credit card without him realising, arms loaded with bags of new clothes, half of them being said sexy underwear. He had known she was serious, just not _how_ serious.

And then there was the sex.

Buffy bit her lip at that specific thought as she followed Spike into the cemetery. The sex was mind-blowing, mind-numbing and always left her as puddle of Buffy goo. Spike was a _fantastic_ lover, something she had always wondered about in the back of her mind when they had first met. He was selfishly selfless when it came to sex, knowing exactly what she liked and always striving for it. They had fallen into a very regular sex life, something she had never pictured herself doing before. But she had changed; she had become comfortable with herself, with her calling and most of all she was, for the first time in life she realised, comfortable in her own skin. So who better to share it with than the man who made it possible?

This change made Buffy feel at ease with exploring her sexuality and Spike was happy to explore with her. They had all kinds of sex in many different ways, probably invented a few as well: fast, slow, gentle, tender and rough. Buffy would have never expected to enjoy rough sex as much as she did but by God she did. She had discovered that particular fact after an incredibly heated sparring session. They had really gone at that time, to the point where she had drawn blood on Spike and he had returned the favour. They had ended up wrestling on the floor when Spike's teeth, as they often did just before or during love making, found her bite mark. They had all but torn off each other's clothes, quite literally in Buffy's case when she ripped Spike's shirt down the middle, and proceeded to have an extremely hot and heavy sex fest comprised of, but not limited to, biting, scratching and pounding as their skin slapped together. She had been so sore the next morning, but it had been _so_ worth it.

But, there was one thing Buffy held dear above all that. Just one… and it was Spike's new pet name for her.

 _Heart._

Buffy's tummy always fluttered whenever he called her that. Her eyes would always grow misty when she heard it, especially when Spike would touch her cheek whilst whispering it to her always following this with a kiss. She knew; she did not know how but she knew that Spike had _never_ called Drusilla that. It was her name, and it would always be hers. They had not said those three words to each other, not because they did not want to or that they could not, but simply because they did not need to. Buffy knew how he felt and he knew how she felt and that was all they needed.

Buffy was drawn out of her thoughts as Spike stopped and turned to look at her. She glanced around taking in the various crypts and graves with a critical eye. She knew something was different about this particular patrol as well as this cemetery. She guessed Spike was about to test her.

"This isn't like the other cemeteries in this town, is it?" She stated. He shook his head. They had taken a few trips around the town after Buffy had recovered her powers. They had not patrolled but Spike had shown the various cemeteries and demon gathering points as part of her training.

"No, this cemetery serves as a staging point for vampire packs." He replied, walking around her. Buffy watched him, listening carefully. "It's one of the main gathering points for vampires ready to move on into the big leagues." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "Sunnydale." She raised her head. So that was it, he was expecting there to be a lot of vampires here tonight.

"So, what? We're gonna wait here and then take out the first pack we see?" She inquired. He smirked.

"Sort of. This is your final test, Slayer." 'Slayer' Spike was all business now and she prepared herself. "We're gonna see if you've taking everything I've been trying to teach you in when these vamps start to show." Buffy nodded when the all too familiar sound of dirt being disturbed emanated close by. Both of them turned to see a hand emerging for a grave, slowly clawing its way out. "And it looks like we have our first volunteer." Spike drawled, swaggering over to where the fledging was emerging. Reaching down, he grabbed the poor bastard by his hair and dragged him out of the grave. The newly risen vampire looked up, in complete game face, amber eyes wild and hunger.

"Come on, Spike, really?" Buffy whined, pouting and folding her arms. "A fledge? That's no fun." Spike chuckled as the vampire whipped around, snarling at the sight of Buffy, knowing instinctively that she was the enemy.

"Maybe not pet, but he'll be a good warm up for when the real vamps show." As he spoke, Spike perched himself on a grave stone and lit up a cigarette. He knew that this would be no problem for Buffy. "Have at it, Buffy." She sighed, unfolded her arms and motioned to the salivating new born.

"Come on then, I haven't got all night." The vampire snarled and lunged at her. She calmly stepped the side, and punched him in the nose. He yowled as he stumbled back, trying to stifle the blood oozing down his face. Buffy sighed again. "Wow, really? _Lame_." She quipped. His first attack was so predictable, they always lunged. The vampire charged again but the Slayer met him head-on. She drove her fist into stomach and then elbowed him in the back before kicking his legs out from under him.

Spike watching, smoking and frowning. She had slipped back into her pre-training patrol routine: wearing her prey down instead of going in for the kill straight away. He supposed it was natural; this was her first patrol in over a month or so. He watched as Buffy spin kicked the vampire to the floor and then cartwheeled over him, stake drawn in her left hand and ready.

"Don't dust him yet." Her eyes snapped to him, wide and incredulous.

"What?! Why?!" He arched a brow.

"Cause I said so." Buffy huffed and stepped back and let the vampire climb to his feet. "Why're you playing around with him, Slayer?" She glanced at him.

"Softening him up for the stake, Spike." She answered shortly, as the new vampire snarled at her.

"I told you before; you don't need to do that, _Slayer_." He growled at her. At the emphasis on her title, Buffy turned to him, taking her eyes of the fledging but not her attention as he leapt at her. She searched Spike's gaze for his meaning, wondering what he meant when his words from before echoed in her head.

"… _.you, Slayer, are all the weapon you need…"_

Of course, she did not need to play around. She was the Slayer. She knew the fledging was no match for her and yet tried to 'soften him up' anyway. She remembered now, there was no need. That was the old Buffy's way. She was the new Buffy.

The look in her eyes changed, the colour of her eyes shifting into a cold and deadly green. Tilting her head to watch the approaching vampire, she made her move. Raising her right hand, she caught his wrist as he swiped at her. With calm and lethal precision, she pulled him in and then drove her stake into his chest. The vampire froze and then crumpled in dust as Buffy watched, unflinchingly.

"That's _better_." Spike drawled. They both heard a collection of snarls in the air and they turned to see two more vampires emerge from the shadows. One of them must have been the recently dusted fledglings sire, judging by her angered expression. Buffy turned to them and Spike remained silent, as she advanced towards them. He could see the shift in her, the shackles of her previous mind-sets on how to approach her calling cast aside. She was the Slayer now, pure Slayer and she was ready to kill.

The first vampire swung at her, which she ducked under. She kicked the female vamp in the chest, sending her sprawling to the floor. Buffy turned slightly and using the same move as before, caught her attackers arm before dusting him with cool precision. Spike watched her with awe; she was a thing of beauty in a fight. The Slayer turned to meet the female vampire again, the demon clawing at her. Buffy caught her arm with both her hands, one round the wrist and the other on the elbow, jerking it sharply. The vampire shrieked as her arm snapped cleanly in two places before Buffy drove her foot into her kneecap. Another crunch, another shriek and the vampire's leg broke into an odd angle, forcing her to one knee.

Spike observed her as she dusted the female as well, all with the same nonchalant precision as the last two vampires. This was the new Buffy: calm, confident and powerful. She was much stronger than before and far more assured of herself and her purpose. She did not quip her enemies, she did not 'soften them up'. This was a systematic dismantling of her opponents. It was unadulterated Slayer and she was a sight to see.

"Beautiful." He whispered as she straightened up. She turned to him and the Slayer receded for a moment, becoming Buffy again. She smiled at him, blushing at his compliment when another collection of growls sounded throughout the cemetery. Both of them turned their heads the cemetery gates, where a group of six vampires were marching through, all in game face, all eager for a fight. "Looks they're on their way to Sunnydale." Spike pointed as he pushed himself up from the gravestone he had been perched on, dropping his cigarette to the floor.

"They _were_ on their way to Sunnydale," Buffy answered as she stepped up next to him. "Now they're on a one way trip to Dustville." He smirked at her.

"Do you want the ones of right or left?" She nodded to the ones on the right as Spike cracked his neck and rolled his shoulders. "Three each, sounds fair. Loser buys dinner?" She laughed at him as they both walked towards the group. Buffy's expression shifted back into the Slayer: cold and deadly as Spike grinned in anticipation of the coming brawl.

Well, brawl was the polite way of saying one-sided beat down.

Spike did not wait. He waded in, striking the first of his three vamps with mean right hook. He flattened the second with an uppercut before clotheslining the third out of the air as he leapt at him. Drawing a stake from the waistband of his jeans, he caught the first vamp's arm before staking him. He allowed the second one to strike him round the face, letting out a mocking laugh before head butting the poor bugger and then kneed him the stomach. He drove his stake through the fallen vampires back before turning his attention to the last one.

Buffy moved with a deadly grace, moving in a way she had never done before. Continued her advance, she spun and thrust kicked the first of her vampires off his feet, sending him flying. She blocked the seconds punch and backhanded him hard before kicking him in the back of the leg. Staking the unfortunate fool on his knees, she casually caught the final female vampire round the throat with one hand.

She squeezed, the female vampire hissing and clawing at her hands but Buffy's far superior strength kept her still, despite her flailing. The Slayer glanced up to see the vamp she had kicked away getting to his feet. Drawing her arm back, she hurled her stake towards him. It rocketed through the air, tearing straight through his chest, dissolving him in the process, and embedding itself in the tree behind him.

Buffy slowly turned her calculating gaze back to the now lone and frightened vampire in her grip. Spike had finished off his group by this point and was watching with interest. Never breaking her opponents gaze, Buffy slowly but surely forced her to her knees using only one hand. The vampire tried to fight, her knees buckling under the strain, but try as she might she could not resist. The Slayer sneered, disgusted at the terror in the vampires eyes. Tipping her head slowly to one side, Buffy thought carefully about how to finish the final vampire off.

"… _you, Slayer, are all the weapon you need…"_

Wrapping her second hand around the back of the vampire's head, Buffy yanked and turned the vampires head completely around with a sick crack, essentially decapitating her. The vampire crumpled to the floor, bursting into dust. The Slayer brushed off her hands, glancing around at the various piles of dust before glancing at Spike. Her demeanour shifted and she was Buffy again.

"How'd I do?" She inquired. Spike chuckled.

"Do you have to ask, heart?" She smiled at him, her eyes misting over at her word as he looked around. "Guess I lose," he shrugged and she giggled, "What'd you wanna do? Stay here and wait for another pack or go have dinner?" She looked away, her eyes furrowed as she took their surroundings.

The evening was young and her newly enhanced senses were picking up vampires closing in from multiple directions. She and Spike could be there a while but it was her first patrol in nearly two months. She had a lot of steam to let off. That being said, her Slayer side, the side Spike had encouraged her to embrace and hone to a lethal point was _begging_ to be let loose. And Buffy was more than willing to oblige her.

In the past, this would have been where Buffy would have left this cemetery and moved on. The patrols in the past took only two or three hours. This time, she wanted to stay out as long as possible; she wanted to take down these vampires and do it with Spike at her side. She turned to back to her vampire, who was watching her patiently. She smirked.

"Let's stick around, the night is young." He nodded as she glanced over his shoulder. He followed her gaze, seeing another vampire pack entering the cemetery, oblivious to them for now, and he rolled his shoulders with a chuckle.

"Not gonna lie, heart." She looked at him as he took his place next to her. "I was kinda hoping you'd say that." She chuckled as they watched their newest prey. The pack still had yet to notice, so caught up in their making their plans for Sunnydale.

"First we'll patrol, dust a load of vampires. Second, we'll have food. Third, we'll have sex." Buffy stated. Spike guffawed as they began to advance on the vampires who had finally taken notice of them. "Sound like a good plan?"

"Does it have to be in that order?" Spike pouted playfully. Buffy gave him a sultry smirk as the vampire pack broke into a head-on charge at that two of them.

"Plans can change." She answered, cheekily before becoming serious as she struck down the next of the many vampires she was going to dust that night. It was safe to say, the Slayer was back.

…

"Dear lord," Willow rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time as Giles began wiping his glasses, _also_ for the umpteenth time. "It's almost…"

"Impossible to believe, yeah you've said that already," she shot back shortly, "but it's happened. Spike, soulless vampire, the Slayer of Slayers, saved Buffy's life and is nursing her back to health." Willow huffed. "Seriously Giles, aren't you getting what I'm saying?"

They were sitting in Giles' apartment in the early afternoon. Giles had taken the news of Buffy's kidnapping hard but his response to Spike's rescue was surprisingly positive. His Watcher training came through in his concern for his Slayer being around such a powerful master vampire, but he took most of what Willow was telling him in stride.

Helped by a few drinks of whiskey and a great deal of glasses polishing.

"No, I understand it perfectly." Giles sighed, replacing his glasses. "But, it just goes against everything the Watcher's Council believes about vampires. It's hard to reconcile this with years and years of training."

"But Spike has never the run-of-the mill vampire though." Willow pointed out. The former Watcher nodded in agreement.

"No, besides his killing of two Slayers," Giles winced at that, "his devotion to his sire, the fact he honours his agreements and his refusal to conform to the life Angel set out for him…." He chuckled ruefully, "ironic, all these years I've been teaching Buffy that a vampire has no humanity...when of course, one of the most infamous of them is able to prove me wrong." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, forgoing his habit of polishing his glasses. "I feel I have failed Buffy as a Watcher." Willow reached over and swatted him on the head.

"Don't tell Buffy that when she gets back, she'll get angry, there might be punches thrown." She warned and he chuckled at that. "You know the chances are Spike is coming back with her." He nodded.

"I had assumed as much. I do hope I have a chance to speak to him…" Willow shook her head with a smirk, the Watcher in Giles obviously wanting to a chance to ask Spike the questions running through his head. "I'll have to try and keep Xander away from him…"

"Good luck with that, I think wherever Buffy goes, Spike goes." Giles looked at her sharply and she held up her hands, "I'm just saying." He nodded reluctantly.

"Indeed, I will have to find a way to come to terms with the obvious changes in Buffy's personal life that have likely occurred in her absence." Willow watched him full of concern. If Giles turned from Buffy over this, she knew it would be something Buffy would never recover from.

She had already lost one father, she could not lose another.

"Giles, if you don't think you can accept…"

"Willow, Buffy's personal life is hers and hers alone. As long as she is happy that is all I care about." She smiled in relief. "I must simply overcome years of Watcher training to be able to see past Spike's place in my Slayer's life," he poured himself _another_ glass of whiskey as he spoke and took a mouthful, "even if I do prefer him infinitely more to Angel, regardless of the soul issue." He added as an afterthought.

Willow laughed.

…

 _A few days later…_

Buffy wiped the rain out of her eyes as she trudged up the sidewalk having just finished her patrol. Of course, a freak rainstorm would start just as she was heading home. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to stop the shivering as her clothes clung to her, sending a chill down her spine.

 _Stupid weather, ruining a perfectly good patrol._

She had quickly gotten back into the habit of regular patrols. The small town provided just enough for a decent night of Slaying. Coupling that with Spike's sparring sessions and her Slayer instincts were now razor sharp. She could hear vampires coming miles off, she could smell the blood on their breath if they had just fed as well as the fear they emanated at her approach. And she revelled in it.

Of course, she was more disciplined now. If a demon saw her and ran, she willingly gave them that _one_ chance she had mentioned. If they crossed her again, which none of them had yet, all bets were off. And it had worked well so far.

She yelped and jumped back as a car skidded to a halt next to her, causing a small spray. She was gearing up for a slew of insults when the door opened and Spike leaned over from the driver's seat.

"Going my way, gorgeous?" He asked with a cheeky smile. She sighed in relief.

"Oh thank God!" she exclaimed as she climbed in the De Soto, feeling foolish for not recognising it. "You're amazing." He grinned as she gave him a wet kiss on his cheek and he turned on the heater.

"Aren't I just?" he drawled. She grinned, slapping his shoulder playfully as he pulled the car away from the sidewalk. "Good patrol?" She nodded.

"Until the rain started, now I'm soaked and freezing." He laughed as she pouted at her ruined hair as he drove them home. A few minutes later, they were pulling up to the house. They both darted out and into the house as quickly as they could. Even supernatural beings such as them had difficulty being in the rain for extended periods of time.

Buffy shivered as Spike closed and she toed off her wet boots. She placed them in the airing cupboard and slipped off her jacket to hang it somewhere to dry. Her vampire draped his duster over a chair as he took in her dripping form. She glared at him when he snorted.

"Shut up you!" He laughed and she growled playfully. "I'm gonna have a shower," she declared. He nodded as he began to head towards the kitchen.

"Sure, there's a steak waiting for you when you're…" he turned and the words died in his throat. Buffy had stripped off her blouse and dropped it to the floor, leaving her in her purple lace bra. She was currently working her jeans down her legs, giving Spike the wonderful view of her thong clad derriere. He tilted his head, enjoying the view as she finally worked the clothes off. She straightened up and turned to him, seeing where his eyes were.

Clad in her skimpy matching lace underwear, she gave him a saucy smile, resting her weight on one side, arms crossed under her breasts. Spike eyes wondered to her cleavage and she bit her lip playfully. She did enjoy their silent banter.

"See something you like, honey?" His lip curled behind his teeth.

"Just admiring the view." She snorted with a grin and began climbing the stairs.

"You mean you're admiring my ass." She said. He watched her ascend towards the bathroom, eyes fixed on the ass in question.

"You know it." She laughed as she disappeared into the bathroom. Spike smirked before heading into the kitchen to make sure the steak was ready. He was glad to see how comfortable Buffy had become not only around him, but with herself. She was at east with him seeing her naked, in tears and when she was angry. She had let him in in a way Drusilla never had.

After he laid Buffy's steak on the table, his phone began to ring in the other room. With a disgruntled growl, he stomped into the room and answered.

"Yeah?"

" _Spike."_ He froze, recognizing the voice.

"Willy?"

…

A few minutes later, Buffy came down the stairs, pulling a white robe on as she did. She had left most of her clothes upstairs to dry, only slipping her thong back on. Her hair was still damp from her shower, but she felt refreshed and ready for some food before some overdue Spike cuddles. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she turned into the living room.

"So you said something about steak…" she trailed off, finding Spike sitting on the couch with a serious look on his face, his phone lying on the table in front of him. Buffy frowned, pulling the robe around her fully and tying it. "Spike? What's wrong?" Spike sighed, rubbing his face.

Buffy padded into the room, concerned that something had upset him. She stood in front, one hand on her hip as he was staring at the table. She waited as he took a deep, unneeded breath.

"The Initiative attacked a demon bar near Willy's place," her eyes widened, her mouth opening in surprise as he leant back on the couch, a haunted expression on his face. They attacked? Any person who knows anything about the demon society knows you did not just _attack_ a demon gathering place. It drew too much attention, risked harming innocents: demon or otherwise. Did the Initiative just not care about that? "They killed everyone who didn't get out." Buffy shook her head in revulsion, folding her arms as she paced in front of him. The rain was battering against the window outside, adding to the grave mood that had befallen the two of them.

"Everyone?" He nodded. "Were there any humans in the bar?" A slow, hesitant nod. "Oh god," she whispered in disgust. "How many?"

"Five, they were regulars. They played cards with some of the demons who went there. The Initiative soldiers who killed them didn't believe them when they said were human, or just didn't care." He shook his head slowly, a tortured look on his face. "I knew some of those demon folks, Buffy. They were harmless. Never hurt anyone. I tried to look out for them before I left, but…" He ran his hand over his head, cracking his neck. "Willy's afraid his bar is gonna be next." She nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"We've gotta go back," she said quietly. He nodded.

"Yeah, and we've gotta go tomorrow." She sighed. This was it, what they had been preparing her for. The chance to fight and destroy the Initiative. Not just defeat them; they needed to be wiped out at least as far as Sunnydale was concerned. But…at the same time Buffy found herself upset at this.

It meant leaving this behind. She was not going to give up Spike, not now. But it meant they lost the peace. There was no expectation on them here, no reason for them to go out of their way to please anyone. There were no complications. It was simple. She wanted to pause this moment, so she could enjoy before they went to war.

And that is what they were going to fight, a war. And they were going to win.

But still…

"This is it…" she breathed coming forward, unfolding her arms. He nodded at her again and she bit her lip. Spike gave a smile as she lowered herself into his lap, sitting astride him as she braced her arms on his shoulders and his hands wrapped gently around her hips. "We can finally go back and throw those bastards outta my town." She growled. He nodded, a vicious grin on his lips, one she returned for a moment. "I've been looking forward to this."

"So have I. You and me. Taking those bastards down." He chuckled. "It's gonna be a good one."

"Yeah, you and me." She said quietly, lowering her gaze for a moment. She loved how that sounded: Buffy and Spike, Spike and Buffy standing together against whatever the world threw at them. She raised her head and smiled at him. "Just one thing."

"What's that, heart?" There was her word again. She laid her forehead against his with a sigh. They closed their eyes, basking in what would be the last moments of peace they would have before they dove into the storm.

"I just want to say, when we get back, I'm going back with you" She pulled back, so she could look him in the eye. He saw the sincerity in her gaze, the affection and the promise she was making. "I'm staying with you, and if it comes to it, I'm leaving with you." She grinned as he stroked her back. "Nothing is gonna change that, I just wanted you to know." He nodded his eyes warm and pleased at her declaration.

"Wouldn't have it any other way, pet."

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse_


	10. Chapter 9- Setting the Stage

Willy leant against his bar taking a long sip of his brandy before pouring himself another glass. His bar was empty, save one occupied seat; he had sent word around to all of his regulars not to come in. He did not want them here when the Initiative showed up. He rolled his neck in anxiousness; he knew it would not be long until they arrived. He glanced over at his single patron who took a swing of his own drink.

Willy hated the Initiative; well everyone did, but Willy especially. He freely admitted that some of his clientele were not the best in the demon world, but they did not cause trouble for him. If he left them alone, they left him alone. But most of the demons and vampires who came to his bar were simply living their lives and trying to keep a low profile. Then along came the Initiative with their soldiers, their guns and the self-righteous attitude.

Many of Willy's customers had gone missing during the first month of the organisations arrival. All of them were harmless and just simple people who happened to be demons. The more dangerous demons who frequented his bar knew to the keep trouble to a minimum or to take it outside. Some of _them_ had gone missing shortly after and everyone was on edge.

They missed the Slayer. He never thought he would say that, but they did. The thing about Summers was that she had an unspoken agreement with the demonic population of Sunnydale. As long as they stayed out of her way, they were in no danger of being her next kill. Only the stupid or newly risen vampires went out of their way to fight the Slayer. And they were better off dead. The Slayer, for all of her righteousness, understood that some of them were willing to keep their noses clean when she was around.

He was looking forward to when she was running Sunnydale again.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the collective footsteps of the soldiers as they approached the bar. He sighed, nodding to his patron who returned it. He brought his brandy to his lips again and drained the glass as the door banged open. For the first time in his life, he did not jump.

Forrest Gates stepped into the room with nine other soldiers, armed with only handguns and stakes. He glared around the room, seeing the one patron who was masked by the shadows. He dismissed him as a threat before turning to Willy.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Willy remarked, leaning back behind his bar. He held out his arms, shrugging. "You're not gonna find anyone here, bar's closed. So you can leave." Forrest's eyes narrowed as he stepped past his squad, who fanned out to cover the room.

"Where're the demons, Snitch?" he demanded. Willy's eyes narrowed. Feeling braver than he ever had before, he slammed his hand on his bar.

"Not here, in fact, most of the demons are gone now, because of you!" He snapped, pointing at the solider. "What's your problem? Some of these folks are just trying to live their lives, they don't cause no trouble." Forrest sneered as one of his men answered.

"They're demons." The man scoffed. "They're bad enough no matter what they do.

"They teach you that in soldier school?" Willy snorted. "You don't know anything about this place or the people who live here. Hell," he threw his hands up, "you kill humans when all they do is play cards with vampires." He stepped back, palms raised. "I'm not telling you shit. You wanna come into this town, into my bar and kill my patrons!" He shook his head. "I'm not having it."

Willy yelped when Forrest grabbed his wrist and pinned him to the bar. He gasped when the cool metal of Forrest's pistol pressed against his forehead. He breathed shakily as the agent just continued to sneer at him. The other soldiers all sniggered, still ignoring the patron behind them who had finished his drink.

"Then give me one good reason why we should let you live? Or better yet," he leaned in to whisper threateningly in his ear, "why shouldn't we just take you back to base and see what you're made of." He pressed the gun into his head harder, causing Willy to wince.

"Because if you kill the Snitch, every demon in Sunnydale will stop playing nice." Every soldier in the room tensed at husky British voice that answered them. They all turned to the man in the shadows, who was leaning back in his chair, legs crossed. "Everyone in town comes here for a drink and a game of cards. Take that away, and you'll piss them all off." Forrest released Willy who retreated against his drinks cabinet and finally got a good look at the other person in the room.

Bleached blonde hair swept back over his head, blue eyes, high cheekbones and dressed head to toe in black finished with a black leather duster. He shook his head, laughing at the Hostile's audacity.

"Hostile 17." He drawled. His men all tensed, a couple of them drawing stakes. "We've been looking for you."

"I've heard." Spike drawled, dangerously. His eyes flickered between the ten men in the room. Nothing they could not handle. "Here I am. Gotta say, I'm a bit disappointed." He smirked at them. "Walking in here like you own the place with only ten of your soldier children?" He snickered. "You should've brought more."

"Considering how hard you were to catch, I'm surprised you'd just hand yourself over to us like this." Forrest smirked nodding to his men, who moved to form a semi-circle around Spike, caging him in. "And I think ten is more than enough." Spike laughed, mockingly.

"And that's why you Initiative lapdogs are nothing more than rank amateurs when it comes to hunting demons and vampires. You don't know the first thing about us, do you?" He jeered, causing all of them to shift angrily. Forrest snarled as he spoke.

"We know enough!"

"Oh please, you're just kids playing with things you don't understand." Spike retorted. He was coiling and waiting for the right moment to strike. One of the soldiers had shifted quite close to his table, Spike's eyes watched him the whole way. "You stand there and think that all the tech, all those guns and whatever else the Initiative gives you makes you a demon hunter." He shook his head. "When really, you actually don't know anything about the things you're meant to hunt. You can't even tell the dangerous ones from the harmless…or humans from demons in general. And that's why you're gonna lose…cause you're all a bunch of wankers fumbling in the dark." That was it.

"Kill him!" Forrest ordered, having heard enough from the cocky vampire. As the man nearest to him charged, Spike drove his foot into the end of his table. It tipped on its side, blocking the soldier's path who caught himself on the table's edge and the vampire launched himself out of his chair. The entire Initiative squad had flinched away, shocked that this lone vampire had the courage to attack them alone. He vaulted the table and violently kicked the man in question. With a yell, the Initiative lackey hurtled through the air and smashed into the wall, slumping to the floor unconscious with blood trickling from the back of his head.

The second soldier drew his gun but Spike was on him before he could aim. Spike shifted to his right side and in one motion, seized his wrist and drove his fist into his kidney. He then thrust the heel of his hand into the soldier's chin, causing spit and blood to spray everywhere before twisting under his arm. Releasing his grip, the man staggered before Spike spun and caught him the round the face with a brutal kick. As he sprawled to the floor, all of his squad mates raised their guns and opened fire.

Spike dived out of the way, rolling to cover behind a wall. Of course, the squad was so fixated on trying to shoot him through the wall that they never noticed the second person who had joined them. Someone who been waiting for just the right time to show herself.

One of squad let out a strangled grunt as he was kicked hard in the back of leg. He dropped to his knee before he was sent unconscious to the floor by a violent knee strike to face, blood pouring from his now broken jaw. Buffy raised her cold Slayer eyes to the make eye contact with Forrest who had frozen at the sight of her. She chopped the man to left of her in the neck, stunning him before upper cutting his female squad mate off her feet. She turned back to the male, punching him in the chest before delivering a ruthless thrust kick, breaking two ribs and sending him flying.

Turning around, she kicked the fallen woman in the stomach full force causing her to cough up blood as she advanced on Forrest.

"Buffy?" That was all Forrest could muster as he raised his gun. Buffy violently twisted his wrist, snapping it before punching him in the throat before he had a chance to scream. As he dropped to his knees chocking and holding his neck, she nodded to Willy who quickly fled the scene before she turned back to Forrest.

Spike, by this point, had re-joined the fight. Catching a stake wielding grunt's arm, he lifted him bodily and slammed him through a table. While he was down, he twisted and broke the commando's arm before bring his foot viciously down on his leg, breaking that for good measure.

Turning to the two quickly advancing on him, he ducked and drove his fist into one's solar plexus. As the woman staggered gasping for breath, he caught the other man by both arms and jerked them up. Both of them cracked and the man howled before Spike head butted him twice and then dropped him to the floor before stomping him into unconsciousness. The female soldiers glanced up to see his fist come down onto her head. She crumpled as Spike delivered four more follow up blows, two managing to fracture her cheeks before Spike dropped his knee down hard on her shoulder, breaking her collar bone.

Looking up, Spike saw as Buffy was occupied with Forrest, the final squad member was taking aim at her. Using his vampire speed, he quickly closed the distance grabbing the man's gun from him. Spinning it in his hand, he jabbed him in the face with it, seizing the back of his head and driving him face first into the bar. As blood cascaded down his face, he kicked out the man's leg sending him crashing to the floor, his head banging off of the tiles knocking him out and no doubt giving him a concussion.

Spike shook his aching hand as he listened to the sounds of Buffy's fists connecting to Forrest, who was crying and pleading for mercy. He looked over to see the Slayer crouched over the bleeding agent, repeatedly punching him in the face. Forrest was barely recognizable, one eye already swollen shut, his jaw and cheek were swelling, his other eye was black and his lips were coated with a dark paste. Buffy delivered one final blow before straightening up, shaking her hand as well as she caught her breath.

"You okay, pet?" Spike asked as he approached. She nodded, staring coldly down at Forrest who was whimpering, blood oozing from his mouth.

"Never better." She snarled. Spike glanced at the fallen Initiative soldiers, all of them were unconscious and had various injuries, some of them crippling. In truth, he was rather dissatisfied by the whole thing. He had expected more from the Initiative, but this was rather lacking. He supposed it was the best he could expect as it only proved just how unprepared the Initiative were for the older and more powerful vampires like him. And they were even less prepared for the vengeful and utterly pissed off Slayer who they could no longer count on to spare them based on their humanity, as this had been one of the main reasons Buffy had been captured before.

She had let their humanity weigh on her mind during the fight and it had cost her. It would not happen again.

"What do we do? Shall we finish them off?" Forrest whimpered in shock, his broken jaw not letting him speak. Buffy shook her head at Spike's question. She knelt down and lifted Forrest by his collar. She looked over his bruising and battered face with a sick and smug sense of fulfilment.

"No, they can be a warning to their boss." She drawled as Forrest began begging quietly. "I want them to know that I'm back. And that this is their _only_ chance," She leaned into Forrest's face making sure he could hear her next words, "next time, we'll kill them." She saw Forrest's eyes widen at that. Satisfied that he knew she was completely serious, she shoved him back to the floor before leading Spike out of the bar. More soldiers would arrive soon and find the devastation of one of their squads…just like she wanted.

They stepped outside; ducking into the shadows so the setting sun would not catch Spike in its dwindling light. Buffy pulled Spike to her and gave him a soft, triumphant kiss. She gave him a gratified grin which he returned.

"What now, pet?" He asked. "Shall we head back to the flat or…?" She shook her head.

"There's something I need to do." She said softly, brushing his cheek. "And I'd like to do it alone, if it's all right with you?" He smiled at that, resting his forehead to hers for a moment.

"I got it; you wanna go see your mum." She nodded. He did not need to ask, he already knew. He always knew. She did not need to tell him, nor did she need to ask him. They just already understood each other so well.

"That's the first thing on my list." She admitted. Spike did not pry; he could see Buffy was determined to get something done and would not stand in her way or protest at all. She could fight her own battles; she just wanted him alongside her anyway.

"Alright, pet." He said, stealing another quick kiss. "I'll head back to the flat before the sun sets." She nodded before turning to head out the alley. "I'll see you when you get back." He called after her.

"Count on it." She replied, before dashing off. Spike glanced back at Willy's place before melting into the shadows to make his way home.

…

"Thanks for having me for dinner, Ms Summers." Willow said as she helped Joyce set the table. They had entered a little routine where they have dinner in once a week. It was a good way to keep their minds off of their worry for Buffy. Joyce smiled at her.

"I'm always happy to have you, Willow." They busied themselves, chatting about Willow's day and prepping the food.

"How did Rupert take the news about Spike?" Joyce asked.

"He was…very British about it." Willow answered as she grated the cheese. "He polished his glasses more times than I've ever seen…and drank a lot of whiskey." She giggled at that, she had actually had to put Giles to bed since he had ended up drunk. "But he took it well, actually. I was kinda surprised."

"You didn't think he would be happy?" Joyce asked. Willow shrugged.

"I thought he'd disapprove, and he does, sort of, but only because he's been a Watcher for so long." Joyce nodded. "He said he would work on it for when he sees Buffy again.

"I'm glad to hear it," Joyce said as she pulled the chicken out of the oven when there was a knock on the door. "Damn it, could you get that please sweetheart?" Willow nodded as Joyce fussed over the chicken.

Willow wiped her hands on the cloth on the table before heading out of the room. Walking out into the foyer, she opened the front door. And then she froze her eyes going wide in shock. There, on the end of the porch with an equally surprised expression on her face, stood her best friend, Buffy. The two stared at each other.

There was silence for a long time, the two just gazing at each other. Both were at a loss for what to say. But these things rarely needed to voiced, sometimes feelings were better expressed without words. A slowly, overjoyed smile lit up Willow's face, her eyes watering at the sight of her best friend. The same was happening with Buffy, though a couple of tears slipped down her cheeks. She then took a deep breath and just held out her arms.

Willow did not hesitate.

With a sobbing laugh, she ran the small distance between them and caught Buffy in hug. They both gave little laughs of joy as they held each other, weeping into each other's shoulders. They swayed, rejoicing in the feeling of seeing each other after two months. They did not speak, just wept and held each other.

"Willow, who's…?" They both looked up to see Joyce standing in the door. Her mouth was open and eyes as round as saucers as she laid eyes on her daughter. "Buffy?" She whispered quietly. The Slayer pulled away from Willow and moved to her mom.

The older woman began crying as she embraced her daughter tightly. She stroked her hair, planting fleeting kisses on her head, cheeks and forehead before holding her to her again. Pulling back, sniffling and tears streaking their down their cheeks, the three of them all smiled at each other, Buffy glancing at the both of them, grinning.

"Room for one more?" Buffy asked. Joyce laughed, bringing her into another tight hug before pulling back, smiling brightly.

"Always." Joyce turned and led the way into the kitchen. Buffy and Willow wrapped an arm around each other following her in. They just beamed at each other as Buffy began to tell them what had happened and what was going to happen.

…

"The two of them took down one of my best teams." Riley snarled, leaning on Walsh's desk as he glared at her. "And you're telling me you still want to bring them in?!" The professor just gazed at him coolly.

"Both Hostiles have proven been to be uniquely powerful and I will not squander the opportunity to learn more about their species." Walsh rolled her eyes at him. "You will bring them in, understood?"

"With all due respect, Ma'am," Riley protested, "They need to be taken down! Buffy can be taken alive but Spike…"

"Buffy? Spike?" Maggie laughed as she stood from her desk and walked out of her classroom. "Are you feeling some kind affection for these creatures?" Riley snapped.

"Open your eyes, Professor!" He stormed after her as they exited the room into the dark corridor of UC Sunnydale. "Spike is stronger than any vampire we've encountered. And Buffy…"

"Is someone you could never hope to understand." Both of them froze and raised their heads slowly to look down the corridor. They were stunned to see a healthy and smirking Buffy Summers, leaning casually against the wall, knee bent and her thumbs hooked into the belt of her jeans as she watched them out of the corner of her eyes. "Hello, Riley." She drawled as she pushed off of the wall.

"Buffy?!" Riley exclaimed. Walsh gulped nervously. How had she snuck in this late at night? "How did you…?" She laughed, the sounding echoing ominously through the corridor.

"You don't seem all that surprised to see me. Good," she gave them a cheeky but dark smile, "guess that means you got my message." Riley's eyes narrowed and Walsh stood silent. Inside Maggie was trembling, she could almost see the power radiating of the younger woman and had caught the threatening undercurrent to her voice.

Riley, on the other hand, saw only the young woman he had begun to feel affection for before seeing her powers. He saw someone he had thought he knew, someone he thought he had figured out. In his mind, he was still Buffy Summers, an attractive young woman, not a Slayer. His anger came through as he snarled at her.

"Your message? You mean you attacked one of my squads." He snapped.

"Not to get childish on you, but they kinda attacked me first." She answered, mockingly. She began walking towards them, calmly. Riley, in his indignant fury, could not see she was coiled and ready for anything.

"You broke Forrest's jaw, fractured his ribs and ruptured one of his lungs." Riley yelled back, reaching behind him to grip his stun gun. He was confident he could handle Buffy. "How is that self-defence?"

"I'm not talking about tonight, Riley." Buffy came to a stop just in front of them, "I'm talking about two months ago, you remember don't you? I mean after all, you set me up." Her eyes narrowed as Riley remained stubbornly silent. Whilst he had his reservations, he was certain he had made the right choice in bringing Buffy in. "So, all in the all, not really seeing how you can get angry about me getting some payback."

"Even if it meant going against everything a Slayer stands for?" Buffy shifted her gaze to Professor Walsh who was standing with her arms folded and a condescending smirk on her face. "From what I've found on Slayers, they're supposed to protect humans, not maim them."

"Someone's done some research," Buffy threw back, snidely, "so I guess you know now that I'm actually human, not a demon." Walsh shrugged.

"Yes, yes, you are the Chosen one. The Slayer who is born into every generation." She snorted. "It does not matter; I think it's just a theory with no form of compact evidence." She waved her hand, dismissively. "I simply wish to find out the origins of your powers. At first, we thought said powers were passed down genetically, but when your mother displayed none of the abilities you do, I deduced that was not possible and investigated the Slayer legend." As Walsh spoke, she flicked her eyes to Riley, who shifted to the side of Buffy. "My research suggested that your powers are, in fact, _demonic_ in nature. You understand that I wish to find out the truth behind this fact. So, Ms Summers, I would very much like examine you further." At that, Riley closed in and raised his taser up…and that was as far as he got.

Buffy casually swiped the weapon from him, so casually in fact that Riley glanced between her and his hand stupidly for a moment. He let out a high pitched grunt when Buffy slammed her elbow into the centre of his chest. He staggered against the wall, choking and looked up in shock at her as she stood calmly in front of him. She tossed the stun gun behind her and it shattered against the wall. Walsh unfolded her arms, eyes wide as Riley began panting nervously his gaze fixed on the young woman he had been so enamoured with.

She was stronger than before. He remembered vividly how she had knocked him to the floor but not caused lasting damage when they had captured her. She had managed to maim half his team before he was able to stun her from behind. It had taken all of them to keep her down though. Somehow, he knew, she was stronger now and far more dangerous.

"You're right, Maggie, "Buffy mocked, "My powers _do_ come from a demon. But that doesn't make me any less human. I still feel pain, anger, hate, love and joy, human emotions, Maggie. Do you know what they are?" She asked. "Because if you did, you'd know what you're doing is wrong." Walsh scoffed, trying to keep her hands from trembling and maintaining her self-righteous air.

"We hunt down and exterminate sub-terrestrials." Walsh sneered, shaking her head. "From what I understand about Slayers, you do exactly the same as us. How are you any different?"

"Because when I kill a vampire or a demon, I do it when they're clearly dangerous and there's no other way. I don't torture them, I just kill them." Buffy shook her head in disgust at both of them. Riley, a guy who had seemed so nice before all of this, and Walsh, who was so arrogant she thought she knew more about demons than she did. " _You_ kidnap them, you experiment on them, and you put them through unbelievable suffering before you kill them." Buffy shook her head. "That's why I'm gonna stop you." Walsh scoffed, with a disbelieving grin.

"You? Stop us? Grow up, Ms Summers; you don't understand what you're up against." A dangerous smile marred Buffy's lovely face and Walsh suddenly felt less confident. Riley had finally caught his breath but similarly frozen in place by the deadly aura surrounding Buffy now.

"No, _you_ don't understand what _you're_ up against. You're amateurs playing demon hunter when really all you are, are toy soldiers with no substance who can't even tell humans from demons and just kill whatever you think counts as a demon 'cause you know nothing." Buffy countered her voice a quiet, confident and utterly deadly purr. "Let me tell you who I am. I'm the one that the demons fear. I'm the one they have nightmares about when they go to sleep at night. The strongest demons you've ever found live in terror of me because they know that whether they live or die depends solely on me. I'm the one vampires run from at night because they know to fight me is to become dust in the wind." She stepped forward, right in Walsh's face, who swallowed nervously. "And, I'm the one who is gonna put you down if you don't leave my town."

" _Put us down_?!" Walsh repeated, incredulously. "Ms Summers, from what I understand, the past Slayers protected humans…they did not harm them…"

"I'm not those Slayers. I'm the Slayer of the here and now and I've learned that some humans deserve to die far more than any demon." Buffy cut her off, her voice still that deadly purr "Humans _do_ need to be protected, especially from themselves. So, if I need to kill a few to save the whole," she shrugged, "then so be it." She stepped back, smirking at the look of fear in Walsh's face. She finally understood. "This is your only warning: get out of my town…or next time we meet, I'll kill you." She turned from them and began coolly stroll away.

"I don't believe you." Walsh called after her. The quiver in her voice gave her away, she was afraid. Buffy could smell it all over her, Spike had made sure she knew precisely what fear smelt like and Walsh reeked of it. Buffy stopped for a moment, not turning around.

"You should." Buffy returned over her shoulder, before continuing her exit, both Riley and Walsh watching her with wide and terrified stares. "Because if there's one thing you need to know about Sunnydale, it's how fast the hunters…become the hunted."

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	11. Chapter 10- Bittersweet Reunion

"Look, guys, can I please go now? Or better yet, can one of you go now? I'm tired and really not up for another night of you two being awkward." Willow complained, rubbing her eyes in frustration. She glanced at Giles helplessly who simply shrugged in the same fashion while Tara rubbed her hand soothingly as they observed at the two men glaring around the Bronze.

Xander and Angel.

Willow had been shocked when Angel had turned up in the Magic Shop, not a week ago. He had claimed that he heard something had happened to Buffy and was there to help. Of course, they had called him before, but he had been 'too busy.' In a rare display of fury, she had slapped him and screamed that he was two months too late to be of any help. It had taken both Tara and Giles to hold her back from slapping him again when his response had been 'I had things going on.' It was the look on his face, one of self-righteousness and arrogance that said 'my destiny is more important to me.'

Xander had not been of any help either, he was busy ranting and raving about Buffy having been kidnapped by demons. He did not even entertain the idea that the Initiative was behind it, despite Willow's subtle, and sometimes less-than-subtle, hints to the contrary. He had actually outright said that they should get Riley to hunt down 'whoever' kidnapped her, something Giles had ferociously shut down with an extremely Ripper like tone when he had shouted 'shut your bloody mouth, you ignorant wanker.'

Of course, that was when Xander was not busy engaging in arguments with Angel, usually over nothing. It would range from Buffy to demons to simply what clothes he was wearing. Angel, for all of his two-hundred plus years, was just as immature, despite his responses always being far more well-timed than Xander's. She had limited her interaction with both of them, she had seen why Buffy had not wanted her to tell Xander about the Initiative and most importantly, about her and Spike.

Xander was on the surface a good person, but it was blinded by his bigotry. And his bigotry, Willow realised, made him an extremely ugly human being. It upset her to think that of someone she had known all of her life, but it was there. She had tried to steer him away from his almost Nazi view of demons, but had not had much success. Sadly, she doubted it would ever change.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the two started bickering again.

"Maybe Dead Boy here should leave; I mean he's the one stealing the air with his broody shadow." Xander sneered. Angel rolled his eyes.

"If I offend you so much, boy, maybe you should take yourself home. Not that you're of any use anyway other than your bad jokes and worse hair." Xander snarled and Willow dropped her face into her hand, Tara licking her lips awkwardly as Giles just rolled his eyes.

They were completely unaware of one: the small vampire group that had entered the bronze and, more importantly, two: the blonde pair who was stalking them from the upper level of the bronze.

…

Buffy and Spike watched the group of six vampires enter the club and start picking out a potential meal. They were young vampires, obviously, as they showed no subtlety in the fact they were practically salivating at all the warm blood pulsing around them. Buffy watched as one began to climb the stairs until he reached one of the booths overlooking the dance floor. He remained oblivious to their presence, the loud music and collection of sweat bodies masking hers and Spike's scents, and any sound they might make, beautifully.

Speaking of Spike.

"Oh, bollocks!" She turned to him when she heard him cuss and saw his eyes fixed on the tables on the ground level.

"What?" He gestured to one table and she scrutinized it. Her jaw dropped and eyes went wide when she took in the sight of her broody ex sitting with the Scoobies, arguing with Xander. "What the hell?" She exclaimed.

"My thought exactly, pet." Spike growled. She was flabbergasted, not to mention angry. Why was Angel back in town? How long had he been back?

"What the hell is he doing here?" She demanded as she fixed her gaze on Angel. She was angry, something she never would have thought she would feel at the sight of him. She wondered if it was residual resentment for him leaving. She just knew she was angry. "When did he get back here?" Spike shrugged.

"He's probably come back 'cause he heard about you." He answered, truthfully. As he should do, if you here the woman you are meant to love about all else has been kidnapped you come back. She huffed.

"Really?" She muttered. Spike glanced at her, trying to mask his feelings from her. He was worried that she jump back into Angel's arms or at least put their relationship on hold until he was gone. And that thought hurt.

"Yeah, y'know? Soul mates, love his unlife that kinda thing." Buffy turned to him sharply but his gaze as fixed stubbornly on the vampires that they had been hunting. She had gotten very good at reading his moods and she realised Spike was jealous and anxious. Her mind clicked that he must have worried she would go back to Angel now that he was back. She shook her head, with an eye roll. Silly Spike.

How could she go back to Angel when Spike had shown her what it really meant to care for someone? There were no reservations, no whispered platitudes or secrets between them. It was all on the outside, their desire for each other, what they invoked in each other and how much they adored each other. She could never go back to the monotony of Angel, not now that she had tasted the passion that was Spike. Angel had abandoned her, he could call it whatever he wanted, he had _abandoned_ her. And her feelings for the broody vampire had gone a long time ago; she had just never seen it until Spike had shown her what real love was.

She reached over and cupped his lower face with one hand. She gently turned him to look at her and she gave him a small, affectionate smile that he returned. She stroked his cheek with her thumb, adoring the warmth that flooded his gaze at that.

"Hey, whatever you've got going around your head about Angel let it go." She told him. "I told you when we came back, I was coming back on your side, I am staying on your side and, if necessary, I am leaving on your side." His face brightened at that, and he covered her hand with his as she leant in to give him a warm kiss.

Their lips lingered on each others for a few seconds before they pulled away, drawing out the moment. It was different to the ones they had shared previously. There was something different, something was being passed between them, unspoken. Whatever they could not voice, was in that kiss.

They pulled back smiling at each other, when Spike glanced down to the dance floor. She raised a brow and followed his gaze. One of the vampires had approached a young girl and was obviously laying the groundwork of leading her out back to be fed on.

"Looks like they've made their move." Spike pointed out, his lip curling in anticipation. "Shall we?" Buffy nodded, her gaze shifting to the lookout vampire on the balcony next to them with a lethal smile.

"Yes, let's."

…

The Scoobies had been sitting relaxing, finally now that Xander and Angel had finally finished bickering when it happened. They had heard a loud yell of fright, followed by a resounding thud on the dance fall. The music had stopped and every head had turned to see what was going on. Willow's eyes had widened as Angel had shot to his feet at the sight of a vampire in full game face, snarling angrily as he glared up at the balcony.

When they saw next shocked them more, they had followed his gaze in time to see Buffy vaulting over the railing onto the dance floor. There were screams as the sight of the vampire caused a mass panic, everyone sprinting for the nearest exit. But the Scoobies remained, eyes were fixed on Buffy as she landed into a graceful crouch before pushing herself up and advancing on the vampire. Angel snarled at the sight of three more vampires proceeding towards the Slayer when one of them was flattened by a fourth being hurled into him. As the two rose up to the feet, they growled at the sight of Spike sauntering towards them.

Willow watched as Buffy ducked under the vampire's attack before staking him with ease. She turned to the other two vampires approaching and rolled between them. She turned backhanding one to the floor and spin kicking the second away. She crouched down, dusting the floored vampire as the final vamp attacked again. Buffy blocked his kick before swatting away his punch and driving her fist into his chest. She thrust kicked him back into the wall, before hurling her stake into his chest.

As he crumpled to dust, Buffy's head snapped to the head of the room, watching as a third vampire advanced on Spike who was busy beating some poor fledging senseless. Drawing another stake from her belt, she drew her arm back and sent it spinning through air. Spike, having sensed the vamp's approach, whipped around with his fist cocked and ready only to watch the dust scatter across the floor. With growl, he turned to look at Buffy and pointed his finger at her.

"That one counts as mine, Summers!" She stuck her tongue out at him as he turned back around, just in time to seize the final female vampire in mid jump. Using her momentum against her he threw her across the Bronze, sending her crashing into a wall.

He turned his attention back to the fledging he had been beating, grabbing him by the back of his collar as he tried to run. Comically pulling him back, he slapped him twice before intentionally releasing him. The fledge threw a punch only for it be grabbed. He howled as Spike twisted his arm before knee him in the gut.

As Spike wrapped an arm around the vampire's neck, he looked up in time to see the female make a dash for the doors.

"We've got a runner, Slayer!" Buffy followed his gaze and broke into a sprint after her.

"I've got her!" She called back, leaping across three tables before tearing through the doors after the fleeing demon. With growling huff, Spike tensed his arm and then yanked the fledging's head to the right. With a crunch, the boy went limp and crumpled into dust. Spike braced his hands on his knees, taking a breath and looking up to see the Scoobies. He gave them a salute with a smirk as he saw the anger on Angel's face.

Meanwhile, Buffy tore out of the door and turned down the alley to race after the fleeing vampire. The woman looked back, gasping in fear at the sight of the Slayer and proceeded to pull various objects down to try and block her path. Buffy simply ploughed through them, focused entirely on her target. In desperation, the vampire pulled a large wheelie bin out from its place so it blocked the alley, causing her to stumble and fall for a moment.

Buffy, with a casual elegance, jumped towards and vaulted off the wall with one leg. Clearing the bin, she tucked and rolled back onto her feet and easily caught to her quarry. Grabbing the vampire by the hair, she ducked the wild backhand and jabbed her in the side. Delivering a kick to the jaw with the pointed toe of her boot, she seized her by the throat and threw her into the wall.

As her prey slumped, Buffy grabbed a metal pole from the side of the alley. The fallen creature looked just in time to scream as the Slayer swung the makeshift weapon with all her strength. There was a loud devastating crack as the vampire's skull caved in and shattered, leading to a particularly violent dusting. The triumphant Slayer tossed the pole to the side and it clattered to the ground.

Buffy glanced around, making sure there were no other surprises before turning and heading back towards the Bronze to regroup with Spike.

And deal with the fallout of her return.

…

Spike took hold of the stake Buffy had pinned to the wall with her throw and yanked it out. Spinning it in his hand, he turned in time to have Angel slam him against the wall. He grunted but then gave a cocky smirk at his grandsire.

"'Ello Peaches, fancy seeing you here." Angel just slammed him again. "Oi! That's a bit bloody rude." He mocked.

"Shut up, Spike! What the hell are you doing?" Angel snarled. Spike rolled his eyes.

"Dusting some vamps with a death wish. What? Weren't you watching what happened in the past ten minutes."

"You know what I'm talking about! What the hell are you doing with Buffy?!" Angel yelled.

"I second that!" Xander called from his shoulder. "What are you doing with Buffy, Bleached Boy?" Spike scoffed. Willow rolled her eyes as Tara shook her head. Giles, for his part, glared contemptuously at the boy.

"Watching her back, it's what I do these days." At those words, Angel tightened his grip around his collar and Spike grunted again. Giles watched the interaction with interest. Spike made no move to fight, he simply took it and for some reason, the Watcher could respect that. Of course, with what he knew of Spike, the passivity would not last long. And sure enough…

"Yeah right, sing me another, boyo!" The older vampire sneered. "Why would she want _you_ watching her back? Why would she need you to?!" Tired of being pressed against the wall that was digging into his back, Spike grabbed Angel's shoulders and head butted him hard. The two of them groaned, clutching their head's though Spike recovered much quicker.

"She doesn't need me to watch her back…" Spike said, brushing his hand across his forehead just in case he was bleeding.

"Damn right, she needs to dust you instead!" Xander snapped causing the bleached blonde to flip him the bird.

"But I do it anyway," Spike continued as if there had been no interruption, "'cause if I don't who will?" He shrugged, circling Angel as the rest of the Scoobies watched. "The Slayer makes her own decisions, Liam, not you or anyone else."

"Yeah, but that doesn't exactly explain why she would need _you_ around!" Angel scowled. "So again, why would she…"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Buffy's voice asked. All eyes, except for Spike who continued to glare at Angel, turned to the door as the young woman in question re-entered the Bronze. Angel straightened up as Willow beamed at her best friend. Tara also looked pleased to see her but Xander looked flabbergasted as she approached Spike and placed her hand on his back. "You okay?" He nodded to her.

"Just fine, pet." With a smile, she looked up to meet Angel's enraged eyes with her own calm expression. She did not flinch or even blink under his angry gaze, baring the full force of it with such cool certainty. Giles observed the girl he had trained for the past few years with amazed eyes.

 _I have known you since you came to Sunnydale, Buffy. But I barely recognize you. The look in your eye has changed and you're clearly stronger than you ever have been. But that's not it, it's your attitude, it's so different. You're so…_ _ **confident.**_

A slow, proud smile formed on the former Watcher's face as he took in his Slayer. She had grown into her role and was at ease. He flicked his eyes over to Spike and guessed that the vampire had something to do with it. He felt his gratitude towards the vampire rise: not only for keeping her safe but for helping reach the peak she had attained. He fought down the instinctive urge to ask the same questions that Xander and Angel were about to start spewing, wanting to see how this played out.

"Buffy, what are you doing with Undead Jr?" Xander demanded. Willow stared at him in shock at that question. Really? That was the first thing he asked? She had never thought he was that callous.

"'Hi, Buffy, I'm glad you're okay, where have you been for the past two months?'" Buffy recited, mockingly hands on hips. Spike snorted as she glared at the whelp. "Really, Xander? That's your first question after I was kidnapped two months ago?" Xander spluttered

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Buff. But…seriously, you show up with Spike and _not_ expect me to ask what the hell you're doing?" He cringed under the weight of the glare she gave him.

"In a word, yes." She shot back. Her attention moved away from him when Angel cleared his throat.

"I think it's a fair question." Angel growled. She gazed up at him with contempt and he faltered at that. Never had she looked at him like that, not even when he had reverted to Angelus. There was always an air of caution, but _never_ contempt. Changing his tactics, Angel switched on the wounded puppy eyes that had worked so often in the past. "Buffy, we're just…"

"Don't start; I'm not in the mood tonight. I really just want to go home and have a hot bath." Buffy cut him off. "Giles, do you still have the Magic Shop?" he nodded and she gave him a warm smile. "Guys, I know you have a lot of questions, but now isn't the time…"

"Now is the perfect time!" Xander shouted, storming forward. He could not believe Buffy's attitude at the moment. "Why…?"

"Of course, Buffy," Giles interrupted him, stepping forward, "when would be best?" She smiled again at him.

"Tomorrow evening? At the magic shop?" He nodded. He reached forward and touched her cheek. She leaned into his palm and he gave her a fatherly look.

"Of course, we will see you then." He looked up at the vampire hovering behind her. "Spike." He greeted respectfully.

"Rupert." Spike returned. Stepping back, Giles observed as Buffy turned to Spike and nodded to him. The pair began to make their way out of the Bronze, the Scoobies watching them. Buffy turned and gave a small wave before they ducked out the door.

As soon as they were gone, Angel whirled on the former Watcher.

"What was that?" He demanded, Giles looked at him coldly as Xander chimed in, almost whining.

"G-man, why're you letting her leave with…?"

"I'm not _letting_ her do anything." Giles interjected icily before they could go on. He fixed them with a hard stare. "Are you two wilfully ignorant or do you just live in your own little worlds?" They struggled to answer and he went on. "Did you not see anything apart from her being with Spike?"

"I think that's all I could see." Xander complained. Giles ignored him as Angel glowered.

"Whether you saw it or not, Buffy has changed a great deal. And not just in regards to her relationship with Spike." He went on, daring Angel to interrupt him which the vampire did not. "She has grown, as a woman and as a Slayer. I doubt I could tell her to do anything anymore." He gave a self-deprecating smile at that. "Even though, I never could tell her what to do in the past."

"All I see is Buffy making a mistake by letting that idiot into her life." Angel answered.

"Wow, now I realise why Buffy only wanted to tell me, her mum and Giles." Willow said quietly, but not quietly enough. When Xander whipped around with an accusing look, as did Angel, she flinched as she realised she had just let the cat of the bag.

"You knew already?" Xander squeaked. "You knew and didn't tell me?!" She huffed, not seeing the point in hiding it.

"Considering your reaction, Alexander Harris, can you tell me why I should have told you?" He glared at her and then back at Giles.

"You can't tell me you actually like the idea of her and Spike…"

"I sincerely doubt whether I like or dislike the idea matters to Buffy anymore," Giles answered, testily. He was growing tired of the boy's complaining and now simply wanted to go home and have a stiff drink to ease his growing headache. "She has obviously decided to make her decision, regardless of our input. I strongly suggest that you forgo any further questioning of her relationship choices, Xander." The boy huffed.

"Everyone here is insane." Giles pursed his lips, resisting the impulse to slap the boy upside the head before he turned to see Angel grabbing his jacket from the chair.

"What do you think you are doing?" He demanded, the vampire growled at him as he slung on his coat.

"I am going to talk sense into her."

"Have you not heard a bloody word I just said?" Giles exclaimed. He was really starting question just how much Angel saw beyond his own warped view of his place in Buffy's life.

"She is clearly not in her right mind." Angel said stiffly. It was the only explanation he would accept. The Buffy he knew would never have let Spike in her life the way this one had. "Someone needs to set her straight."

"I would strongly suggest you reconsider that course of action, Angel." The Scoobies all froze at Giles's tone. It was cold and lethal, simply dripping with Ripper as he stared at the soulful vampire with a calm and calculating glare. Even Angel hesitated for a moment before shrugging.

"If you're not going to make her see reason, I will." He turned and stalked away. "It's for her own good." Giles clenched his fist in quiet fury as he turned to Xander, daring him to agree with the now absent vampire. The boy, for the first time ever, wisely remained silent

…

Buffy sighed in contentment as she cuddled against Spike's chest as they lounged in the hot bath he had drawn for them when they had reached their apartment. She had not been kidding when she said she wanted a hot bath and Spike had been more than happy to oblige. They had washed each other, innocently enough despite his very obvious reaction to her nudity and were now simply wrapped around each other.

Whilst Joyce had thought her daughter would come to live with her again, Buffy had explained gently that she would be living with Spike in his rather classy apartment that he had brought just before they had returned to Sunnydale. He had obviously been preparing for their return for some time. Joyce had been disappointed but had brightened up when Buffy had insisted that she would come over every other day to see her and that they could have lunch. Her mother had stressed on her bringing Spike one day, so she could thank him personally.

Buffy drew circles on his chest as the steam rose around and he stroked her damp hair.

"Went well tonight didn't it, heart?" He said. She nodded, snuggling closer and draping a leg over him, the water sloshing out of the tub as she moved.

"Yeah, Giles surprised me. Didn't expect him to be so…accepting of it. He'll probably ne asking loads of questions tomorrow though." She sighed again, this time in disappointment. "Have to say though, Xander and Angel were kind of a downer." Spike snorted.

"The whelp's an idiot." She giggled into his chest. "And old grandsire can go fuck himself for all I care." She lifted his head up to look at him.

"Couldn't agree more, honey." She said. "But still, kinda hard to believe his first question was 'what the hell?' instead of 'how're you doing?'" She frowned in annoyance. "Some friend he is."

"Hey now, you still got Red and Glinda. Don't need anyone else with them in your corner" He pointed out. She smiled. He could always find a way to cheer her up.

"Yeah, that I do." She leaned down and took his lips. The kiss quickly escalated. He groaned, cupping her face with one hand as the other slid down to squeeze her ass. She mewled into his mouth, her own hand sliding down to his cock.

Just as her fingers wrapped around him and began to stroke, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Oh wow, really?" Buffy complained, her hand releasing him in annoyance.

"Yeah, and I think I know who it is." Spike snarled, standing from the bath. His nose and ears had already told him who was at the door and he was not happy. Buffy gave a throaty moan at the sight of his erection and he smirked at her. Quickly drying off, he slipped on his jeans as Buffy turned over in the bath, lounging back seductively. "You stay here and relax, pet, I'll get it." He grunted as there was another louder knock.

"Don't be long." She breathed, saucily. He winked and exited the bathroom heading for the door to the apartment. He reached it and looked through the peep hole. He thumped his head against the wood when he saw who it was. He knew it. Undoing the lock he yanked the door open, making sure to stay within the apartment.

"What do you want now, Peaches?" He asked, exasperated. "Don't need you skulking around here, so piss off would you?" Angel's eyes gleamed amber for a moment as he obviously smelled Buffy in the apartment. He tried to enter, but the invisible barrier stopped him. Spike was more than relieved that he had brought the apartment in Buffy's name.

"Where's Buffy?" He demanded, Spike rolled his eyes

"Having a bath, like she said she was gonna." He drawled. "Now, will that be all?" The double meaning was not lost on Angel. He could see the water clinging to Spike's skin and his half-dressed state meant that he too had been enjoying a dip with the Slayer.

"I want to talk to her." Angel growled, leaning against the door frame.

"I don't think so." Spike answered, his body coiling. Oh he was more than ready to fight his grandsire now. He was ruining a perfectly good snuggle that would have become more.

"What? Afraid I'll make her see how foolish it is for her to be around you?" The older vampire taunted.

"You really are a piece of work, you know that?" Spike snarled. "You leave her alone, break her heart and just expect her to be waiting for you when you decide to come back?" he shook his head. "You are a sick bastard, Liam, even with your fancy soul."

"She needs a chance at a normal life, something she won't ever get with you around." The elder vampire sneered. He had always disliked William's rebelliousness and just once, would have liked him to obey his words. He was the head of the family after all. "So do the first decent thing in your life, Willy," Spike bristled at the hated nickname, "and walk away. She is…"

" _She_ is a Slayer and has decided normal is highly overrated." Angel eyes snapped to Buffy who was now clad in a white flurry robe that fell to her knees. Her damp hair was tied in a ponytail as she padded over and stood shoulder-to-shoulder with Spike, hands on hips. "Is there a reason you're ruining our evening, Angel? Or you just here because you've got nothing better to do?" Angel stiffened as Spike smirked.

"Your evening? Buffy, what the hell are you thinking?" He inquired. "You're spending time with… _this_?" He waved to the bleached blonde vampire, who stood back and let Buffy handle the situation.

"I'm thinking I was enjoying a nice bath before you rudely interrupted us," she answered flippantly, "so do us a bloody favour and go away please?" Angel gaped at her as Spike snorted at her use of his language. "As for spending time with Spike, yeah I am. Why? He's fun to be around and he gets me in a way you never did."

"It's a game, Buffy." Angel snapped, furious that she was not seeing his way. "He's luring you in so he can snag his third Slayer."

"You're the one who plays games, Angel." She answered, smoothly. It was strange how Angel's true colours were suddenly on full display. He and Angelus actually had more in common than he dared to admit. "Spike, he's all about the rush. If he wanted to kill me, he would have done it when I was helpless." Spike smiled as she continued to stare down Angel, who was obviously fighting back his demon. The best part of it was that she meant every word.

"You actually trust him?" Angel sneered, his disgust apparent. He hated that Buffy was not seeing his side, not doing as he said. She was supposed to have a normal life, not taint it with vampires like Spike. Or at least, wait for him to come back.

"With my life." She answered without hesitation. She held back on the others she wanted to say, knowing it would just set him off.

"Then you're an idiot."

"All right, sod this!" Before either of them could react, Spike lashed out and punched Angel full force across the face. The souled vampire howled his jaw snapping as he flew against the wall and crumpled to the floor. He raised his hand to his rapidly bruising face, staring at Spike in shock whose deep blue eyes had shifted to amber, but his demon remained in check.

Buffy looked equally surprised at that, but she felt her body tingle due to the fact Spike was willing to defend her. And her libido had started raging at the sight of his protective side, causing her thighs to rub together

"You're a piece of fucking work!" Spike growled, staying within the apartment, but keeping his eye on the still crumpled form of Angel. "You abandon her nearly a year ago, break her heart and leave her to pick up the pieces. And after you do all that, you've got the nerve to come back to _her_ town and question her decisions while making her out to be an idiot because she hasn't conformed to your view of the world." Spike shook his head harshly, as Angel staggered to his feet. "I put up with a lot from you, _Angel_ ," he continued mockingly, "I stood by why you and Drusilla had your fun, but I will not stand by and let you call Buffy 'an idiot' because she's seen through your smoke and mirrors." He rolled his shoulders, the older vampire unable to respond due to his broken jaw. "Get lost, Liam, sod off before I make you someone's hay fever." Angel glanced at Buffy who said nothing before turning and stalking away. Spike huffed and slammed the door.

"That was hot," he turned to Buffy who was gazing at him with smouldering eyes. He chuckled as he turned to her fully.

"Really?"

"Uh huh." As she spoke, she untied her robe and slid off her shoulders to the floor. Gloriously naked, she gave him a sultry smirk as he approached her, his eyes dark and lustful. Buffy squealed with laughter as he suddenly picked her up, hitching her legs around his waist. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, Spike pulling the hair band from her hair and let her blonde waves fall about her shoulders.

Buffy gasped as he laid her on the couch, his mouth finding her throat. She sighed dreamily, as she reached down and unzipped his jeans. Using her feet, she pushed them down far enough for his cock to spring free. She giggled, lustfully as Spike captured her mouth again.

"It's a good thing Angel left when he did." She moaned as he nipped her neck and she responded by nibbling his earlobe.

"For him or for us?" Spike asked. Before Buffy could respond, he had parted her folds and pushed deep inside her, drawing out a particularly loud moan for her and causing her back to arch. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he started a series of sharp but deep thrusts.

"Both." She gasped, before letting out a throaty laugh as Spike plunged into her.

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse._


	12. Chapter 11- Laying Down the Law

Spike woke up around noon lying on his side, his hand possessively gripping Buffy's naked hip as he spooned her from behind. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, his bleached locks wild from sleep as he gazed at the still sleeping angel next to him. She was still fast asleep, her hand covering his own her hip and her other arm stretched out so her wrist dangled off the side of the bed. Her blonde hair was framing the pillow in the dim light as the room was shrouded by the curtains.

After their romp in the lounge, they had retreated to their bedroom and cuddled the night away, falling asleep in the early hours of the morning. It had been the first relaxing evening they had had since returning. Most of their five nights back had been taken up by patrols and making sure the Initiative was kept under wraps. Whilst Angel had interrupted what was _their_ evening briefly, they still managed to make it about them.

Spike sighed, gazing at Buffy as she slept. Two years ago and he would have ripped out the throat of anyone who claimed he would end up in a relationship with a Slayer. Now, there was no place he would rather be. In a strange way, he was grateful to Drusilla for bringing them together, as he had returned just at the right time. He had never expected Buffy to let him in; he had always thought that she would just tolerate his presence at best, stake him at worst. But here she was, lying next to him in their bed, naked having let him into her heart and body. And that gave him a sense of fulfilment he had never had in his years as a vampire.

Dru had never let him in; she had always pined for her 'daddy. And the other women who had filled the hole Drusilla left in him were fleeting. But Buffy, she was the real deal. She had accepted him in a way his sire never had, she had trusted him to see her at her lowest and let him through her defences. For the first time, he felt like he mattered to someone.

Unable to stop himself, Spike pressed a small kiss on her shoulder, his hand stroking her side lightly. Once he got a little taste of Buffy, he could not hold back and began trailing his lips over her collarbone. His hand made long sensual laps from her hip to her shoulder than down to her thigh. Buffy mumbled pleasantly in her sleep, unconsciously leaning into his touch and pressing back against him. Spike hissed quietly as her ass ground against his cock, slowly bringing him to life and catching him between her cheeks.

Spike leant down and nibbled on her throat, catching the skin of her bite scar in between his teeth. His hand slid over her hip to her taut tummy, stroking gently. Buffy's breathing deepened, her hips rolling even as she remained asleep though she was slowly becoming aware. Still nibbling and kissing every bit of skin he could reach, Spike tugged on her earlobe with his teeth and tonguing the side of her throat.

His hand rose up to knead her breast, his other hand slipping gently under her head to run through her hair. The tranquilly slumbering Slayer hummed as he rolled her nipple with his thumb, causing it to pebble under his touch. Brushing his lips over the corner of her mouth, Spike trailed his lips over her cheek as the hand on her breast slithered down her tummy. He was as hard as steel now, thrusting against her lower back as he groaned quietly into her skin.

He growled erotically as he found her centre, she was wet and ready. Due to their position, he could only reach far to brush her outer lips. He gently ran his fingers across her folds as Buffy sighed and whimpered. When his finger began to circle her clit, she moaned and her eyes fluttered open. She was awake and aware, his hand between her legs and his lips on her shoulders. Her eyes were somewhat drowsy, half open as she gave another little moan as his finger gave a long stroke of her nub as her gaze found his.

Panting with need, Buffy turned her head and met his lips clumsily as she could not fully turn to him. Her right hand moved to grip the wrist of his that was currently pleasuring her as her other hand came around to cup the back of his head. Their kiss was wet but passionate, their tongues invading each other's mouths. Spike's fingers began to stroke faster and firmer and Buffy whimpered into his mouth, breaking the kiss to pant hotly against his lips. She turned, trying to move onto her back, but Spike caged her in, only allowing her to turn her upper body.

With her upper half twisted, Spike moved down and devoured Buffy's right breast. She arched into him with a keen as his sucked on her hard, teeth plucking her nipple whilst his tongue soothed the skin he plundered. Her hips were rolling in time with his fingers as he alternated between tracing her folds with rubbing her clit. Buffy cupped his head to her chest, thoroughly enthralled by the exquisite torture he was bestowing on her. She tugged on his hair and brought his mouth to hers for another messy kiss.

By now, her sex was fluttering so much she thought she might explode with pleasure. She whimpered pulling back from the kiss as she began grinding against his hand. She could feel him against her back, long, hard and thick as she rocked her ass against him. She bit her lip, breathing hard as he gripped the back of her head.

"Spike…" she mewled as he pressed his hand harder. As he pillaged her mouth again, he increased the tempo and force of his fingers and the sudden intensity sent her plummeting into orgasm. Buffy let out a high-pitched moan, her chest heaving and hips pistoning against his hand as she rode out the force of her climax. She sobbed against his mouth, panting harshly as her high died down and she slumped a little.

She chanced a look at Spike and saw that sexy predatory look in his eyes. She bit her lip as he trailed his fingers, covered with her juices up her body to his lips. He groaned as he sucked them clean and she moaned, her second wind kicking in quickly. He gave her a light slap on the ass and she took the hint, turning over to her front.

She rose herself up to her knees, braced herself on her hands and looked over her shoulder at him. She gave her ass a little wiggle as she arched her back, presenting herself. Her vampire rose up so he was kneeling behind her and ran his hands suggestively down her back. Her eyes slid shut and she mewled while he kneaded her buttocks. He leant down and ran his tongue for her clit to the cleft of her ass, nipping one cheek. She gave a little squeal and he chuckled.

Buffy groaned huskily when she felt the head of his cock start stroking her folds. When she tried to push back, his hand moved to her hip and held her fast. She mewled, wriggling against him and he purred in pleasure. Spike took her in for a moment.

She was a sight to behold, her shapely ass in the air in invitation, her back tensed and curled in such a seductive manner. The sultry combination of her curves and muscle were a gift from whatever god smiled on him these days. She was a goddess and he would spend eternity worshiping her.

Taking hold of himself, Spike grasped her hip and slowly pressed into her. Buffy moaned loudly as he pushed into her so deeply he brushed against that spot that made her shiver. She clenched around him and he growled sexily, both hands on her hips now as he slowly moved until his buried up to his hilt within her. She whined as he pressed his lips to the back her neck, grinding against her as he did, sending a warm pulse of pleasure up her spine.

He began to move in long and deep motions, swirling his hips each time he was fully buried with her. The Slayer sighed and whimpered, tightening around him each time he pulled back. He straightened up, keeping the tempo slow but intense as she rocked her head back, pleasure swimming all over her body. Spike would lean down and kiss her shoulder every so often and she tilt her head offering better access to her neck each time.

Gradually Spike picked up the pace, his thrusts remaining deep but getting firmer and faster. Buffy's pert breasts began to bounce with each plunge of his hips and he snaked a hand under her body to squeeze her left breast fondly. She began to cry out and grunt with delight, her inner walls fluttering once more as her body primed for another explosive release. She squeaked when he thrust hard enough for their skin to smack together and she lowered herself onto her forearms, spreading herself a little wide and pushed back each time he pushed in. Spike growled at the sight and the effect was instant

Their skin slapped together erotically, both of Spike and Buffy groaning and crying out as the pace picked up again. His grip was bruising on her hips as Spike's was almost a blur as he began pounding into her, swelling inside her as his release approached. Buffy's inner walls pulsed twice before suddenly her body just denoted into sensational oblivion.

"Spike!" She screamed his name in rapture, falling from her forearms so her whole upper half was pressed to the bed. She sobbed through her orgasm as Spike shoved into her hard three times before he threw his head back and howled. He spilled himself within her, his release triggering a second, gentler but still intense climax for Buffy, who whimpered into the duvet as she pulled the rest of the Spike's spendings from him as she flexed her muscles around him. He slumped forward, hands running up and down her back as both panted for air, Spike softening within her.

Buffy hummed as his hands wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her up gently, still inside her. He pulled her flush against him, her back pressed tightly against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She wound her own arms up so they were coiled around his head. His hand stroked her tummy, occasionally skimming her breast as she played his hair. They swayed together gently, naked on the bed.

"Mmmmm." Buffy sighed, contently. "We're getting good at that." He chuckled.

"Getting?" She giggled, shifting her head to side so she could capture his lips. One of his hands moved to cup her cheek as they kissed lazily, basking in the afterglow of some fantastic morning sex.

"Okay, we're already good at it." She answered, against his lips. She gasped as she felt him harden within her again and laughed throatily. "Does that thing have an off-switch?" He laughed.

"Around you, never." She moaned happily as he nipped the bite on her neck. "We need to go see the Scoobies, heart." She grumbled to herself and he smirked. "You suggested it."

"I know, but…guh." She replied petulantly. "That means we've gotta go soon 'cause Giles will have called everyone there already and I really don't wanna deal with Angel or Xander again, not after how they were last night." She sighed, feeling a little upset. "I just don't think they gonna like the new me." She admitted. He stroked her skin soothingly.

"The ponce is a berk who can't accept it when someone is stronger than him full stop." He paused for a moment and Buffy snickered, knowing he was refraining from saying what he really wanted to. "And if the whelp was really your friend, he'd accept you no matter what."

"True, but he won't. Because he's…too ignorant of how the world works." She laughed quietly, both at Xander and herself. "I can't blame him I guess; I was the same for a while." He shook his head.

"No, you were just taught the wrong things." She smiled, petting his cheek. "Now, you've grown and learned from what you've seen, what you've done and what's been done to you." He kissed her on the cheek. "You had your world shaken apart and now you've pulled it back together."

"I still don't get how you can see so much in me." She mused, honestly. He always saw things about her she could never see. He chuckled.

"I just get you, Summers." She laughed, rolling her eyes and smiling happily at him. Spike was caught by the splendour of Buffy in that moment. Her face had lit up and was shining with radiance and her eyes were sparkling, like little green jewels twinkling in the sun. And it was all for him. "I'm gonna go shower," he said, pulling himself from his thoughts. She pouted.

"Why not shower together?" She whined, playfully. He grinned, tapping her nose.

"Because we'll be late…and waste all the hot water." She giggled at that, pecking his lips once more. She murmured in protest, as did he, when his cock slipped out of her and he rose off the bed. She slid onto her front again, kicking her feet and leaning her chin on her hand as she watched him head towards the bathroom. Her heart skipped a beat when she took him in not because he was utterly beautiful, especially considering he was walking around nude, but because he was just…him. And he was hers.

In that moment, she knew. She did not wonder about it, she just… _knew_.

"Hey," she called to him softly. He turned back to her, eyes open and warm. And the words just rolled off of her tongue with such ease, it was like she had been saying them for years. "I love you." His lips spread and opened into a dazzling smile, his blue eyes glowing with the same fervour she felt for him. It was that all-consuming emotion that just made life worth it in the end.

"I love you too." She favoured him with bright, happy grin before he turned and went into the bathroom and before long, the pitter-patter of water flittered into the bedroom.

Buffy rolled onto her back, her eyes misty and smiling brightly as she sighed and laughed happily to herself.

…

"Come on, G-man. You have to know there's something wrong." Giles pinched the bridge of his nose at Xander's sulky words. The Scoobies were all seated around the table in the Magic Shop, sans Angel who was leaning against the wall brooding. His jaw was healed but nicely bruised for Spike's punch the night before. Willow and Tara remained quiet, trying hard to not to get involved in the argument between Giles and Xander.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with her, Xander." He answered in a low growl. "She has changed, the girl you knew has become a woman now and she has obviously seen and experienced things that have forced her to re-evaluate herself…"

"She's with Spike!" Xander shouted, standing angrily. Willow bit her lip as she watched her childhood friend lose himself in his hatred for the demonic or, more correctly, lose himself in his jealousy over Spike.

Whilst she thought it had flittered out over the years, Willow had seen Xander had an unhealthy infatuation with Buffy. He had always hoped she would see him as more than a friend. And this had not gone away and exasperated his dislike for all things demonic. And no doubt, Buffy choosing a vampire over him again was too much for him to bear.

"She's not in her right mind, he's done something to her!" Xander claimed. Giles, uncharacteristically, cracked his neck instead of wiping his glasses. Truthfully he wanted to smack the boy upside the head but refrained. Buffy would like be there soon and she could deal with the imbecile.

"Perhaps you should just consider that Buffy has accepted Spike as a friend," _at the very least_ Giles added to himself quietly. No doubt, voicing his suspicions on Buffy's relationship with Spike would probably push Xander over the edge.

"Spike doesn't have friends." Angel scoffed. He was still bitter over Buffy's words to him yesterday. But, like Xander, he was convinced Spike had done something to Buffy. It was the only truth he would accept. "And if you think he's loyal to Buffy, you're mistaken."

"Clearly, you don't know him as well you think you do." Willow interjected quietly. As the three men looked at her, she went on bravely. "All you two see is the Buffy you've envisioned, you don't see the fire inside her, you don't see her strength. You just see someone you want to mould into something you want." She eyed them, shyly but courageously as Tara stroked her wrist with her thumb supportively. "You don't care for her as a person."

"That's not true, Wills." Xander spluttered. He did not think of Buffy that, he was just sure she would never, in her right mind, let Spike anywhere near her.

"I think it is." She replied. Angel scoffed.

"You don't know anything about Spike or how I feel about Buffy." He sneered at her, "you don't know…"

"She's knows me far better than you do." He looked up to see Buffy entering the Magic Shop, Spike beside her all the way. She was dressed in all black, save her blouse which was a deep violet colour, the look completed with a leather jacket he had never seen before and some stylish but slaying friendly boots. Her hair was tied back in a long ponytail and her eyes were highlighted so they looked dazzling. Of course all he saw was that her hand was joined with Spike's, their fingers laced together.

"Seriously, do you have to walk around with him like that?" Xander whined, voicing Angel's thoughts completely.

"Yeah, I kinda do." She replied. For the first time when it came to her friends, Buffy stood her ground.

She was done letting them run her life, unintentionally or not. Being out of their influence for two months had led her to see how controlling they tried to be sometimes. Willow was not as bad, always unintentionally controlling in her questioning of Buffy's life, never meaning any harm. Xander was worse and Angel was the worst. She was surprised how she had never seen it before.

Xander had always tried to tell her how to live her life and that, coupled with Angel's walking away from her to have a normal life, had led her to accepting the date with Riley. The rest went without saying.

"Jeeze, it's like you think you're a couple." Xander grouched.

"No thinking about being a couple here." Spike whispered in her, causing her to grin. Angel glowered, his nostrils flaring at their joint scents and his teeth ground together in jealous anger. An evil smirk marred his face as he decided to let the cat out of the bag.

"You two reek of each other." He spat. Giles looked at him sharply as Xander's eyes widened comically and Willow blushed alongside Tara. Buffy's eyes narrowed, seeing what he was doing and she was not going to let him get away with it. He thought he could shame her, he was wrong.

"That's probably because we had sex this morning." Silence, utter, shocked silence. Angel had gone even paler, jaw slackened and staring at her completely caught off guard by her words. Xander was opening and closing his mouth, white as a sheet. Giles, his cheeks a little red, coughed slightly and began wiping his glasses. Willow and Tara's respective blushes had turned their faces beet-red.

Of course, Spike roared with laughter.

"Bloody wars, pet. And you say I'm blunt!" He exclaimed, his voice jittery with amusement. She smirked at him.

"You are." She joked as she headed towards the table, him alongside her. Angel finally regained his voice.

"You-you let him…" she gazed at him coolly.

"I did."

"How could you…?"

"None of your business, or _yours_ , Alexander Harris." She snapped as her, quickly becoming former, best friend opened his mouth. "We're not here to discuss my life or my relationship with Spike. Don't make me choose, because you won't like the outcome." She paused for a moment letting that sink in. "I said I would answer your questions tonight, here I am.

"The only question I've got is…" Angel began.

"Enough!" Everyone jumped as Giles shouted at them. "Buffy is right, her personal life is none of our business. Unless she chooses to make it such, which she has not." He turned a withering glare at the two who seemed intent on continuing their crusade on Buffy's personal life. "So let us focus on the matter at hand, shall we?" Buffy gave him a grateful smile and he gave a warm one in return. Spike pulled a chair up to the table and plopped down, nodding to the two witches. Willow gave him a small smile in return.

She could see Spike's feelings for Buffy as plain as day and she for one, was not going to question. She had seen how Spike had watched Buffy's back in the Bronze, she knew she could trust him. Somehow, she knew.

Buffy, to the indignation of Xander and the jealous outrage of the other vampire, casually slid into Spike's lap. Her arm went around his shoulders as his went around her waist, his hand resting on her thigh. The message was obvious, they stood together.

"Who's going first?" Buffy asked, cheekily. To her surprise, it was Tara.

"A-are you feeling b-better Buffy?" The shy witch stammered. Buffy had always liked Tara. She was kind, gentle and never judged anyone. She wished a certain other person was more like her.

"Much." She replied. "It was rough and it took a long time to get back onto my feet, but I'm better now. Spike helped." Tara nodded, with a warm smile as Xander, finally deciding to be more mature at least for the moment, went on.

"So…what happened?" He inquired. He would let the Spike issue slide, for now. "Did a demon get you?"

"No, it wasn't a demon." Buffy said slowly. She glanced at Spike, who nodded his support. "I was kidnapped by the Initiative." Xander's eyes widened.

"What, why would they…?"

"They thought I was demon." She winced when he saw the expression his face. It was like she destroyed his perception of his hero. She could sympathise, even though she was angry with Xander right now.

"There…that can't be right," he insisted, "they're human, they wouldn't…"

"They did, Xander." She replied, calmly. "It wasn't just kidnapping, it was torture. They experimented on me, drugged me so bad I couldn't move." She bit her lip and she felt the arm around her waist squeeze encouragingly. "If Spike hadn't rescued me, it could've been much worse."

"Spike rescued you?" Angel scoffed. Both blondes sent a withering gaze at him, which he pointedly ignored. "Why would you rescue her?"

"Because she didn't deserve what they were doing to her." Spike answered, coolly. Buffy was impressed that he was keeping his temper in check. She knew she was _this_ close to throwing Angel through a wall. "And she wouldn't have survived what they were _planning_ to do her." He finished darkly. Willow gasped as Giles swallowed, both of them painfully aware of the implication in his voice. Of course, the haunted look on Buffy's face was evidence enough of what had almost happened to her.

Something like that left scars, scars that never fully heal.

Giles was beginning to get the picture of what had happened as Angel went on, still living in his world of denial.

"And how did you rescue her, boy?" Buffy huffed. For someone over two-hundred years old, Angel was still that petulant brat he had been as a human. He clearly thought the world owed him a favour.

"I did what I do best." Spike replied simply. "I started a fight, released all the demons the Initiative had rounded up. Don't remember how I did that." He added as an afterthought before Buffy nudged him to get on the tale. "Found the Slayer, took care of the scum trying to hurt her and then took her away. With the massive brawl going around us, getting out was easy."

"You…released a base full of demons." Giles asked, aghast. Whilst he was grateful for Spike saving his surrogate daughter, the Watcher in him was still concerned about the ramifications. "Was that…I mean wouldn't that…?"

"This may surprise you, Rupert, but there's unwritten rule of 'scratch my back, I'll scratch yours' among demons." The vampire answered, smoothly. He threw a dark look at the older vampire, who had always thought of himself as above that unspoken law. "When I got them all out of their cells, the demons went after the ones who'd been torturing them for months. Even the ones who are harmless normally were willing to shed some blood to help me get out." Spike sighed. "I used the chaos to get her out of the base and out of Sunnydale."

"So then you kidnapped her?" Xander said, re-joining the conversation having come out of his stupor.

"No, he _saved_ me." Buffy corrected him, forcefully. "He took me somewhere safe, helped me get better and then got me back into shape for when I came back."

"You sure they were human, Buff?" He replied, his voice in a state of absolute denial. "I mean it couldn't have been demons playing a trick or…"

"I think I know humans when I see them, Xander." She cut him off irritably. She knew Xander would be difficult, but to try and outright deny what had been done to her was something else. "I was nearly raped by humans," he flinched but continued to shake his head, "Spike got me out."

"But…"

"No, buts." She barked, Spike again soothingly stroking her side. "You need to understand and accept that a soulless person saved me, Xander." She shook her head. "I'd be dead if not for him…maybe worse. Spike…" she glanced at her vampire who gave a soft warm look in response, "he put me back together when I was falling apart."

"How sweet," she rolled her eyes at Angel when he spoke, "and what does Dru think about all this, Willy?" He asked, mockingly. Spike's eyes were cold and dangerous when they locked onto his grandsires.

"Don't imagine she has much to say on the matter, since I killed her." Angel's eyes rounded in disbelief. It was Buffy's turn to play supportive partner as she started stroking the back of Spike's. The subject of Drusilla was still raw for Spike.

"You…killed Dru?" Angel asked. There was an undercurrent to his voice that set everyone on edge. The side within him, the darkness, _Angelus_ , was seething that Spike had taken away something that was his, twice. "Why?"

"She threatened to kill my girl," was the reply as the two master vampires stared each other down. "What? Was I supposed to just let her go?" Angel's hand flexed. He growled, causing everyone to tense, except Spike and Buffy.

Angel glared hatefully at his progeny's creation. Spike was always a mistake, but Drusilla had always had a soft spot for her 'prince' which he tolerated because he still got Drusilla to spread her legs for him in the end. But she had always looked at Spike differently and it infuriated him, especially when Drusilla would go from his bed to Spike's. Coupling that with Buffy taking Spike into her heart…and her bed, and Angel's demon was blinded by rage.

"So, not only did you kill my Drusilla," the souled vampire snarled, causing all eyes to turn to him, "you stole my Slayer as well. You've got nerve, boy."

"Wow," he stopped, glancing at Buffy who was still perched on Spike's lap, but her eyes were suddenly lethal and pure Slayer. Their piercing green stare shook him out of his trance and he realised he'd crossed one line too many. "I always thought that Spike had exaggerated what he told me about you," she shoot Spike an amused look, "because let's be honest, you do that a lot," he shrugged with a grin as she focused on Angel again, "but I see he wasn't." She laughed, cynically. "You really are a sick fuck." Willow coughed at Buffy's use of the 'f' word as Giles polished his glasses again with a mutter 'Good lord' while Buffy rose to his feet. Spike remained quiet, letting Buffy have her moment.

"It's all about possession with you. I'm not your great love, I'm your great trophy," Angel went to protest but she pushed on. "You can have what you want, take what you want but nothing is yours." She took slow measured steps towards the man she had once thought of as her first love. "Isn't that what you said to Spike when he first became a vampire?" Angel's eyes slipped to Spike in disbelief and she chuckled. "Yeah, Spike told me everything, _tells_ me everything, something you never did." She cocked her head, lips curled in a smirk as she gazed up at him. "So…if nothing is yours, how do I belong to you?" she asked, dangerously.

"Buffy…"

"When did you get back, Angel?" She asked so suddenly, he blinked in confusion.

"About a week ago." He answered.

"Why?" She went on, again catching him by surprise with her quick barrage of questions.

"I…uh…I heard you'd disappeared." She gave a hollow laugh, shaking her head before her eyes narrowed lethally.

"That was over two months ago," she hissed in disgust, "a little late, don't you think?" she shook her head again. She never thought she could dislike Angel. Sure she had been angry at him and, with what Spike had told her about him without his soul before she knew him, her love for him had disappeared but never had she disliked him. But now, she admitted, part of her did.

"Buffy, I had things going on…"

"Things that were more important than making sure 'the love of your unlife' was still alive, I understand." She snorted quietly. "And you wonder why I belong to Spike now and not you," she interrupted with such finality he immediately went silent, "but then again, by your logic, I was never yours, was I?" His eyes glazed over in fury she turned her back to him and slid back over to Spike. When she was settled in his lap again, she glanced around at everyone suddenly her bright and perky self. "Any more questions, guys?"

"Just one," Giles spoke up, having remained silent the whole time, "what do you plan do now?" She fixed her gaze on her Watcher and he saw what he seen the night before. The confidence, in herself, in her calling and in what she was going to do.

"The Initiative are a problem, they're harming innocent…"

"Demons…" Xander began.

" _Innocent_ demons," Buffy went on, "and they've killed people. I'm not going to sit by and let them get away with anymore." She and Spike shared another look before she went on. "Me and Spike have already crippled one of their teams, and we're going to do the same to each one until they get the message." Everyone listened, unable to do anything as Buffy, the Vampire Slayer, spoke which such commitment. "And if they don't…I'll going to kill them." Giles raised his head, seeing the truth in her eyes as Willow spoke.

"Are…are you sure that it'll come that, Buffy?" She asked. Her concern was for Buffy and what that could do to her. "I mean…killing a person…that's…gonna do something to you…"

"Willow…" she paused as her best friend spoke, "something I had to learn the hard way is that there are people out there who deserve to die for things they've done and I've been protecting them for years. There are demons out there who don't deserve any kind of punishment, and I've hurt them." She sighed. "If I need to, I will kill a human," she looked around again, taking the various looks of shock on the faces of her friends. Except Giles who, like the calm pragmatist he was, saw the logic in her decision and was nodding calmly. "You guys need to make a choice. And that's either you go with me…or you get the hell out of my way." Willow nodded

"I'm with you." She said, her voice shaky but firm in her loyalty.

"I'm with you." Tara echoed, quietly but without the quiver that Willow's had.

"I'm with you." Giles added, with a proud smile. She smiled back.

"I'm always with you." Spike said in her ear. She turned to Xander who was hesitating.

"Xander…?" She questioned. He licked his lips.

"I'm…with you Buff, I still think you're making a mistake with Spike…"

"Whatever." She sniffed, her annoyance at him returning. "I'll take what I can get with you, Xander. But do yourself a favour, and don't mention my relationship with Spike again if you wanna be a part of my life." He looked at her shocked. She would actually choose that soulless thing over him; he bit back his retort and nodded.

"Buff, about the Initiative…" he paused, his head shaking a little, "they're human…You sure they…"

"Evil is evil." Buffy said, firmly. "Greater, lesser, human, demon. It makes no difference." Everyone was listening, except Angel was still glaring at Spike. "The degree is arbitrary but the definition is blurred. If I'm to choose between one kind of evil and another," she looked around again, strength, conviction and power emanated from her, "then I'd rather not choose at all."

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse_


	13. Chapter 12- The Final Straw

"Buffy." The Slayer turned around to Giles who was standing behind her with a pensive expression. After a long discussion about her plan to deal with the Initiative, the Scoobies had said goodnight. Well, Willow and Tara had said goodnight. Angel had skulked off with one last glare at the couple whilst Xander had just left after having his arguments about her relationship with Spike shot down yet again. So now, it was just Giles, her and Spike. "May I speak with you, in private?" She glanced at Spike, who shrugged in amusement.

"Dunno what you're looking at me for, don't need my permission." He joked. She swatted his shoulder with a grin. "I'll be outside, heart." She nodded as he went out the door, leaving her with her Watcher.

"What's up-?" she gasped as she was pulled into a hug. She felt her eyes water as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry," Giles stammered, stroking her back in a fatherly manner, "I wanted to do that last night but felt it was not appropriate." She smiled as he pulled back and took her in.

She had changed; he could see the glow to her now and saw that she had grown in her time away. But as he had seen, it was her self-worth that shined through more than anything else. And he could not be more pleased at that.

"What's on your mind?" She inquired. He stepped back and crossed his arms, frowning as he thought about how to phrase his next questions.

"There are two things I wish to discuss and the only reason I'm doing so," he held up a hand to cut off her potential argument, "is because I would be failing you as a Watcher if I did not." She nodded, reluctantly and he proceeded. "Firstly, I'd like to discuss your plan regarding how to deal with the Initiative." He started.

"We covered this." She answered, walking around him so she could lean on the table. He watched her, closely. She was resolved in her decision and nothing would change her mind. Not that he had any intention to. "Spike and I will take care of any Initiative patrol we see. We'll keep taking the down until they don't send anymore out or they decide to confront us directly."

"It's just you make it sound as if you are planning for war." He stated calmly. She chuckled, dryly.

"This is a war, Giles. I can't just storm their base, that'd be playing right into their hands." She pointed out. "They're gonna play by my rules and I've already proven that their soldiers can't handle me on their best day." She tossed her hair. "I play to win, Giles and that's how this is going down."

"And you have no problem with that fact they are human? Truly?" He pressed.

"They didn't have a problem with my humanity when they tortured me. Why should I have a problem with theirs?" she countered, coldly. Her watcher nodded. She had a point, why should she concern herself with such? In her place, he would do exactly the same and, in a way, he was proud of her tempered ruthlessness.

"Fair enough." He left his first point behind. "Now secondly: Spike." She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead.

"Giles…" she groaned.

"Buffy, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life." He reassured her gently, but he went on firmly. "I have…reservations based on my Watcher training but I can see that Spike has proven himself to you…and heard far more on the matter than I would like," he added with a blush. She laughed at him. "But, I just feel the need to ask, are you happy?" she nodded with a dreamy smile.

"Yeah, I'm happy. Really happy." She answered. "He…really isn't what the books tell you he is, not really." She paused. "I thought Angel was it, Giles…but then Spike has proven himself to be more of a good guy than Angel ever was." She grinned at him, "don't tell him I said that." He chuckled.

"My lips are sealed." He joked. "I just wanted to say, I'm glad he was there for you," he took off his glasses and wiped them, "and I would very much like to thank him in person and learn more about him." He looked away, wistfully. "I imagine he has quite a few tales to tell."

"That he does." She said pushing herself up with a smile. "So…we done? Not to sound rude but…"

"We're done," he answered with a grin, "good night Buffy." She pulled him to another hug, pressing her cheek to his chest.

"I missed you, Giles." She admitted.

"I missed you too." He replied, sniffing trying to keep his tears.

Spike watched from the door, smiling at the sight of his Slayer and her surrogate father reunited.

…

 _Two weeks later._

Buffy's game plan at drawing out the Initiative had turned out to be a resounding success, much to the surprise of the Scoobies. Even Xander, who had been against the idea for more than one reason, was impressed by Buffy's tactics. Though he had continued to try and dissuade her from it, which of course had had shot down. Angel had less to say on the matter, he was more concerned with Spike's 'influence' over 'his' Slayer. He had been of very little help, refusing to be anywhere near them, which was fine by them.

Over the past two weeks, Spike and Buffy had been hounding the Initiative squads in Sunnydale, in addition to their nightly patrols. They jumped at least two a night, sometimes catching three and each team found had been more groaning and injured bodies for the Initiative to deal with. Willow who had managed to hack into the Initiative computer system, more specifically Professor Walsh's, had told Buffy of Maggie's growing anger.

Eventually, Buffy and Spike had been confronted by a squad specifically sent for them. Graham Miller, one of Riley's friends, had been leading the team. The fight had been one-sided from the start: Buffy and Spike's superior strength and experience had made short work of the team. Graham had fled mid-way through the fight after having his shoulder dislocated by the Slayer and his team had been beaten bloody. Another message for the Initiative, and Riley specifically.

They were not welcome in Sunnydale; in fact their welcome had worn out long ago.

What made it the plan even better was the demons. They had joined in on the action. The ones who had been smart enough to avoid the Slayer were now finding ways to help out. There had been one brawl where a couple of Fyral demons had joined in, throwing around soldiers like rag-dolls. Buffy and Spike had actually ducked out to watch, finding the whole thing to be extremely amusing as the soldiers had dissolved into a panic at the sight of the burly beasts roaring and manhandling their squad mates. Others had leaked information to Buffy, telling her about areas the squads patrolled regularly giving her new targets.

All in all, Sunnydale had never been more united against a common enemy. And the Initiative finally knew what it meant to be on the receiving end.

Of course, since the fight with Graham's team, the Initiative activity had slowly halted. Their squads were no longer out patrolling, even the odd single soldier on their own was a rare sight these days. Buffy wanted to think that they had finally gotten the message and cleared out, but somehow, she knew better. She knew it was not over yet. They were planning something.

But for now, the Slayer put that out of her mind as she and Spike clambered out of his car. Spike huddled himself in a blanket as he hurried up the walkway to 1630 Revello Drive, where Willow was holding the door open for him with a mischievous smile on her face. Buffy followed at leisurely pace, laughing to herself as Willow took the smouldering blanket and the duster from the vampire as she entered the house herself.

She gave Spike a chaste kiss for a moment before turning into the dining room. She, Willow, Tara, Spike and her mum were having a small dinner that evening. Giles was busy with shop but Xander and Angel refused to attend. In Angel's case, it was more Joyce refused to let him into the house and with Xander; he was still making snide remarks about Spike and Buffy. She had almost hit him the last time, only for Willow to calm her down and tell their friend to leave if he could not be civil. He had not come back.

"Hey, mom." She greeted as she saw Joyce bustling around the kitchen, the smell being absolutely divine. Her mother turned to her with a smile, quickly taking off her gloves and walking over to her, arms out.

"Hi, sweetie." The two hugged as Joyce pressed her lips to her cheek. "I've made some cookies," Buffy squealed heading over to the oven, grabbing a dishcloth. As she pulled the baking tray out, her mother come to her and swatted her playfully. "Hands off, they're for after." Buffy pouted as Joyce laid the baking tray on the side as she began pulling plates out. There were various treats on offer this evening it seemed: French fries, chicken of various kinds, some vegetarian options for Tara and Willow, it went on. Buffy was looking over the small buffet as Joyce began laying the plates out. "Buffy?" She jumped and spun around.

"Yeah?"

"Could you send Spike in here please?" She blinked in confusion, but nodded.

"Sure." As she spoke, she swiped a couple of cookies from the tray and dashed out of the kitchen.

"I saw that!" She laugh at her mum's indignation as she hurried into the lounge were Spike, Willow and Tara were sitting. She trotted over, tapping Spike on the shoulder and handing him a cookie when he turned around.

"Did you swipe that from your mum?" He teased, taking the cookie anyway. She nodded, munching on her own for a moment.

"Yup, mom wants to talk to you." He glanced at her, actually looking scared at that.

"What'd I do now?" She giggled, shrugging as she pointed to the kitchen. He grumbled as he rose up and headed out. Buffy flopped down in his seat, still munching on her cookie.

"What's up, Joyce?" Spike asked as he entered the kitchen. She gave him a smile as she finished laying out the plates with food and took her gloves off. "Buffy said you wanted to talk, so I'm gonna hope I'm not somehow in your…" His joking rant was cut off when she hugged him tight. He blinked before wrapping his arms around Buffy's mum. She pulled back and gazed at him with watery eyes and warm smile.

"Thank you." She whispered, planting a kiss on his cheek. "I never thanked you for taking care of Buffy, so thank you." He shrugged.

"It's what I do." She laughed, pulling away.

"So I see." She looked towards the door with a wistful smile. "I haven't seen her this happy in a long time, and it's because of you." She scrutinized him from top to bottom. "Do you…?"

"Yes." She blinked. He had not even let her get the question before answering.

"You don't know what I was going to ask." He smirked.

"Yeah, I do. And it's yes. I don't need to guess that you're about to ask if I love her, Joyce. Hell, I'll answer the question before it comes out your mouth each time. It's yes." She smiled at him, radiantly. Any tiny doubts she had about Spike going out of the window.

"Buffy loves you too, I see it in how she looks at you, how she always finds a way to put herself next to you." She shook her head "So…thank you, William. For keeping her safe, for loving her and letting her love you back." He looked down modestly. After another hug, she called the others in saying dinner was ready. Buffy threw a questioning look at him but he just shook his head with a reassuring wink and she smiled, gathering the food for her plate.

An hour or so later, Buffy and Joyce were washing the dishes as Spike was chatting with the witches in the lounge. She threw a mock glare at her mom, who smiled knowingly.

"What?" Joyce asked innocently.

"I know what you asked Spike earlier." Buffy accused jokingly. Her mother laughed, wiping another plate before putting it dry.

"Did he tell you?"

"He didn't have to." She laughed again causing her daughter to frown. "What?"

"Of course he didn't, he just had to give you a look and you knew." She folded the cloth in her hand that fell to her hip as she leant on the surface to look her daughter. "He loves you that much and you feel the same." Buffy blushed.

"I do. I really love him, mom." She sighed. "After Angel did his whole leaving thing, I never thought I would love like that again. But I don't love Spike like that, it's different," she paused trying to describe it to her mother who was watching patiently. "It's all in, there's no middle ground. It's so passionate it's scary. Heck, you should hear some of the fights we have." Buffy said. It was true, they did not fight often, but when they did: it was loud; it was hectic and always led to them glaring at each other for long periods of time. They made that once every so often argument count so they did not have to do it again. "But…" she smiled, "I wouldn't change it. I can't, he…completes me." Joyce smiled.

"He's your beacon." She nodded. "Hold onto him, Buffy." Joyce winked. "He's a keeper." Buffy laughed as she lifted another dish to wash.

Then her Slayer sense tingled and she froze, her head jerking up slightly as her eyes narrowed. Pushing away all the excess noise, she let her enhanced hearing stretch out so she could take in every sound outside. Joyce frowned at her daughter, sensing her sudden change in mood as her daughter stepped around the island to stare at the back door.

"Buffy?" She got no response as Buffy continued to listen carefully to what had caught her attention outside.

She could hear rustling, what sounded like footsteps approaching the house; one, two: no _three_ pairs of feet were approaching. She let her body coil up, every inch of her sliding into a defensive mode. Something was out there and she already knew it was a threat. She considered calling to Spike but did not want whatever or whoever, was outside knowing she had caught on to them.

For a few moments, there was silence. Nothing, even the evening breeze had gone still as Buffy's eyes remained fixed on the door to the garden. Then her eyes widened when she had the unmistakable click of a gun's safety being flicked off.

"Get down!" Joyce dropped instantly as Buffy ducked behind the island. The wood splintered as the cracks of a firing handgun preceded the bullets that tore the door apart. Joyce covered her ears as Buffy turned her head to the side to avoid the splinters. She heard the tumble of bodies in the lounge knowing Spike had covered Willow and Tara, followed by the slam of the front door being kicked open. She twisted out of cover when the back door flew open and an Initiative soldier stepped through, re-loading his gun.

Buffy was on him before he could raise his weapon. She seized his wrist, twisting his arm before slamming her knee into his gut. Driving an elbow into his back as he doubled over, she slammed his head into the island and let him drop. As he clutched his bruising crown, a hand grabbed her shoulder.

Wrapping her fingers around offending body part, Buffy jerked the second intruder forward and yanked his arm down on her shoulder. With a nauseating snap, the intruder's arm broke at an awkward angle, the bone actually protruding through the flesh. She ignored the man's screech as she sent him flying into the other soldier who was standing in the door with a powerful kick. When they hit the floor, she turned back to the first intruder who was on his feet and charging at her.

…

Spike's senses had alerted to something approaching the front door whilst he was talking with Willow and Tara. He turned his head towards the front door, cautiously approaching it as the two witches continued to gossip. He had taken two steps when he heard Buffy.

"Get down!" Reacting on pure instinct he dived towards the wiccans, taking them to the floor at the sounds of the gunshots. As the two girls curled up together, the front door had slammed open and he was on feet and advancing before the interloper had even gotten through.

As the Initiative soldier raise his gun, Spike battered his arms down before backhanding him across the face. Grabbing the man's throat, he lifted and slammed him to the floor. As the man struggled in his grip, Spike dropped a heavy knee into his gut, before driving his elbow into his head. Rolling his neck, Spike hauled him up, punching him hard in the stomach before smashing his knee into his head. The man dropped motionless and at this point, Spike was beyond caring if it was permanent.

A second agent came through door, tackling Spike to the floor. They rolled over, Spike finding himself on top as he began raining punches on the agent. As his unfortunate victim tried to cover up, another soldier came through, aiming his gun at the vampire, obviously intending to immobilise him for an easy staking. Willow waved her hand, mutter a few Latin words and the soldier immediately dropped the weapon, his hand burning as he shook it with a curse.

Spike by that point, had torn through his current opponents defences as he landed three solid blows to the man's face. Grabbing his head, he drove it repeatedly into the ground before the man slumped. Straightening up, he advanced on the other commando who had managed to draw a stake in his other hand.

…

In the kitchen, Buffy caught the soldier's attempted tackle. With an annoyed grunt, she drove her knee into his groin twice, before wrenching him up. She punched him across the face, causing him to stumble into the wall before jabbing him in the side. She began to rain blows down on him; he tried desperately to defend himself. She let out a growl, not relenting in her assault.

When he was finally on the floor and not moving, she rose up as the soldier whose arm she had broken come back into the kitchen. With a sneer, she caught his feeble attack, throwing him against the island, her fist whipping against his cheek. Pulling him up, she kicked him to the floor before stomping between his legs. He let out a squeak before another harsh punch sent the back of his head cracking against the kitchen floor, a small circle of red imprinted on the floor.

As Buffy shook her hand, she failed to notice Graham in the door. He had raised his gun, a malicious look in his eyes as he took aim at her back and his finger tightened on the trigger.

…

Spike caught the man's attempted stab and snatched the stake from him. Weaving through his final opponent's attacks, he slammed his forearm into the man's hip, dropping him to a knee. With a vindictive snarl, he drove the stake and there was a loud rip of tearing flesh. The solider howled as the stake was driven through the back of his leg into the floor.

The vampire rose up, debating the finishing blow when it happened.

A deafening bang echoed throughout the house, shocking everyone into silence for a few moments. And the bang was followed by a scream: a scream of shock, of fear, of anger. A scream that sent a chill down Spike's spine as he recognised it as Buffy's voice.

But it was not the scream, but what was screamed that made him freeze in terror.

"MOM!"

Without a moment's pause, Spike lashed out, the sole of his foot snapping across the soldier's cheek sending him to the floor with a thump. Not waiting to see if the man was dead or just unconscious, Spike tore towards the kitchen, Willow and Tara just behind him.

…

"MOM!" Buffy watched in horror as Joyce crumpled to the floor, hand pressed against the still smoking wound in her shoulder, blood seeping into her blouse. It seemed to happen in slow motion as her mom slowly hit the floor, eyes wide in pain and shock as she looked up at the ceiling. Raising her eyes to Graham's own stunned gaze, Buffy snapped. All the anger she had been holding back in the sparring sessions with Spike for the past two and a half months came roaring to the surface.

With a howl of fury, she hurled herself towards Graham who tried to turn his aim on her. She speared him out of the door and into the garden. They hit the grass, the gun flying out of reach and an all-out-brawl ensued.

Buffy straddled his waist, cocked her fist back and drilled it down. She began pummelling Graham, who managed to cover up against her blows. Caring nothing for technique or skill, Buffy brought all of her strength to bear as she tried to shatter his forearms. When he proved more resilient than she hoped, she changed tactics.

Rolling onto her feet and to his side, she pulled his arm out and twisted her leg around it. Falling to her back, his arm caught between both her thighs and her fingers gripping his wrist, she yanked his arm into an armbar. Graham growled in pain as she painfully extended his elbow, obviously trying to break it and she twisted his wrist. He grunted, pivoting onto his feet, his arm still in her grasp as she pulled harder.

He dragged her along the grass before striking at her with a forearm. She blocked his attack, raising her arms to cover up as he flailed at her with his fists. She waited him out, occasionally pressing her feet into his stomach to hold him back as he tried to reach her. He quickly tired out surprisingly and gave Buffy the opening she needed. Graham tried punching at her throat, but she caught his arm again, pulling him down into a forced crouch and wrapping her legs around his neck, bringing him into a triangle choke, trapping him between her thigh and calf.

He let out a choked grunt as she squeezed, trying to cut off his oxygen supply. His hand gripped her shin, trying to pry her loose but she only tightened her legs around him further. Graham's' face began turning purple as he struggled to get air into his lungs. Buffy grabbed the back of his head, yanking it down and he gurgled out a groan as she growled in anger.

Calling on the last of his strength, Graham gripped her blouse and waist and heaved her up legs remained coiled around his throat. Buffy braced herself for the impact as he powered her back down onto her back. She grunted as she hit the ground, the air rushing out her lungs but she did not release her hold on him. He snarled, lifting and slamming her again. As he went for a third slam, Buffy released his arm.

He staggered at the sudden freedom and Buffy threw her body weight back, using all her lower body strength. She forced him to somersault onto his lower back, sending him crashing to the floor whilst she landed on her front. As he groaned, she pushed herself onto her feet and stalked over to him. She grabbed his leg and dragged him to her with one hand. He lashed out with his other leg desperately but she swatted him down before lifting her foot.

He screamed as white hot pain scorched as Buffy stomped down on the side of his knee. His leg snapped, bending a horrendously awkward angle and he groped at it, yowling in agony as Buffy dropped his now useless appendage. And with the way it was broken, it would quite possibly never be reset properly. As he sat up to try and somehow relieve the anguish, Buffy punted him right between the eyes.

He crumpled; his nose bleeding, both eyes going black and he lay unmoving, possibly lifeless. And the Slayer could care less. Her chest heaving, Buffy tore her gaze away from him as she leapt back up onto the porch to look inside the kitchen.

Joyce was propped up against the wall. She was gritting her teeth and her eyes were watering as she took deep breaths against the burning in her shoulder. Spike had his hand pressed to the wound as Willow dashed around, trying to find the first aid kit. Tara was standing behind Spike, her eyes worried as she offered her silent support to Joyce. All of this was soundless to Buffy as she took in the whole thing as if it were happening in slow motion.

She was angry at herself. No, she was _livid_ with herself. She had been too careless. She should have just ended things two weeks ago in that corridor when she confronted Walsh and Riley. She should have taken them out, then and there and not bothered with crippling their patrols. But she had felt the need to give them that one chance to leave. And it had come back to bite her in the ass. Hard.

She was pulled out her thoughts at the noise of static behind her. She turned round, eyes fixed on Graham as his radio had come on and she heard a crackling voice speak. A voice she recognised instantly.

" _Report."_ Riley. _"Graham, come in! What's the situation? Have the hostiles been subdued?"_ Buffy took measured steps towards the fallen commando, her anger growing with each step. She bent down and yanked the radio up, raising it up. _"Graham, report!"_

"Riley." Her voice was a subdued snarl, filled with malice. On the other end of the radio, Riley eyes rounded as his head raised slightly at the sound of her voice. He swallowed, suddenly extremely tense.

" _Buffy?"_ His voice was a nervous quiver. If she was answering, it meant…Graham was down.

Spike looked up from Joyce when he heard Riley's voice. His eyes narrowed as he stood slowly, Willow stepping in to start dressing the wound as he edged towards the back door. The light was low enough that he could risk doing so. He braced an arm on the door frame as he listened to Buffy speak.

"I warned you, Riley." Buffy hissed, her body shaking with her rage as she spoke, "I warned you to get out while you still could. I gave you a chance, _one_ chance to do the right thing and walk away." She turned her gaze to Spike, who was watching. His blue eyes were cold and merciless, just like hers she had no doubt. He was ready for a hunt and so was she. "It was just business, Riley. Even after what you did and let happen to me, it was _business._ " Her stare shifted to her wounded mother who had tears leaking down her cheeks, little whimpers of discomfort leaving her throat. "Now it's personal." She let her words sink in before she let out a final deadly threat before crushing the radio in her hand.

Riley lowered his receiver from his ear, his hands shaking. He had to try and get Walsh out; that was all he could do now. But deep down, he knew it was over, they were done. The Slayer was coming for them. As he grabbed his gun and rushed out of his room to try and reach Walsh in time, Buffy's venomous last words over the radio repeated over and over in his mind.

"You involved my _family_. You've crossed the last line!"

* * *

 _Reviews fuel the muse_


	14. Chapter 13- Hunt's End

When Buffy and Spike pulled up outside UC Sunnydale, the Slayer was silently seething instead of trembling with fury. Whilst she had made a vow make sure the Initiative was finished, she had wanted to do it like she would a demon. No feelings, no vengeance, just part of her mission. But they had crossed the line when they hurt her mother. She had no problem with them coming after her, it was part of being a Slayer she knew that.

She blamed herself entirely. She should have ended it much sooner than this. She had let her desire for retribution get the better of her and now her mother had paid the price. At the same time, the fact the Initiative had the gall to attack the house just to get at her and Spike disgusted her. It just showed how little they cared about collateral damage.

And if you cared at all about the people you were meant to protect, you minimised collateral. But clearly anyone associated with demons, human or others, was nothing to the Initiative.

And that was what made taking them down a necessity.

She stepped out of the De Soto, Spike following her and she stared at the building, coming up with a plan. He came up next her, waiting for her command.

"They still in there?" She asked. He nodded, his nostrils flaring.

"I can smell them. Captain Cardboard is in there. So is the head bitch and there're a couple of other soldier boys." He rolled his shoulders, his need to hunt them down surging now they were here. He was just as furious as Buffy about Joyce being hurt and his demon was chomping at the bit to shed some blood.

"Riley's mine." Buffy stated, coldly. "He ordered the attack on the house. I owe him."

"He's all yours, I'll go after Walsh, make sure she doesn't get away." He said as he began to head towards the side entrance. They had planned to cut the power when they got there if The Initiative was still present. Take them down on their terms. The Initiative wanted to hunt demons, they were about to learn what it meant to be the hunted. Just as Buffy had warned them they would two weeks ago.

"Okay, make sure Riley heads my way. You can have the other two. And just make sure Walsh doesn't leave."

"Way ahead of ya, luv." He called back over her shoulder as he disappeared around the side of the building. Buffy closed her eyes and cracked her neck, gradually allowing the Slayer side to wash over her. This was to be the last time she hunted to the Initiative, and she planned make it count. She took a deep breath, slowly opening her eyes that were now a piercing green.

She was ready.

…

"Professor, we need to go now!" Riley was glaring at Walsh who was dashing around her office. He managed to get to her in time, but she had insisted on returning to her office first to get her work. She was grabbing various documents, pulling out draws and riffling through them desperately. She refused to leave without her research. "Professor!"

"I refuse to leave without this research, Lieutenant!" She snapped back, still riffling through her draw. Riley growled, glancing over his shoulder at the door. Every time he did, he expected to see Buffy standing there. It really unnerved him to realise just how much he had underestimated her. He had always seen her as someone he could handle, someone he needed to protect if they ever entered a relationship. But she was different and he now knew she was beyond his comprehension.

He just hoped he was getting out of this alive.

"Leave it, Professor. We need to leave!" He shouted. She jerked her head up, glaring at him.

"This is years and years of work, Finn." She snarled, walking around her desk to stand in front of him. "Everything the Initiative has done is recorded in these documents," she pointed at him. "I _will not_ let that go to waste over a couple of escaped hostiles." He threw his hands up in the air, his men were out in the main hall, keeping watch but he hoped they would not be needed. He hoped they would be gone before Buffy and Spike got here.

"Those escaped hostiles are on their way. And they'll catch us if we don't go now!" He shot back. "These are two hostiles we have seriously underestimated, Professor!" he marched over to her and grabbed her wrist and yanked it up. They scowled at each other, neither backing down. "We can start again, but if we're not around to make sure we can rebuild saving the research doesn't…"

There was a distant rumble and suddenly all the lights died, bathing them in darkness. Walsh looked around with a gasp, her nerves suddenly on edge as Riley swallowed.

"They're here." He breathed. Walsh grabbed the phone on her desk and pushed the button that connected the line to the main hall. There was nothing, not even a dial tone. The power was out. She put the phone down, her hands shaking as she glanced at Riley. His hand was on his gun.

Suddenly the cracks of gunshots sounded in the distant, causing them both to stare at the door. As quickly as they came, they were gone and an ominous silence followed. Riley licked his lips glancing at the Professor. She was clearly terrified; she had studied sub-terrestrials before but from a safe distance. She had never been in the presence of real, unrestrained hostiles before.

"Do you still have that gun in your desk?" She nodded. "Stay here." As she headed to her desk to retrieve said firearm, Riley headed out of the office. He could not protect her if he was forced to face down both Buffy and Spike in a fight, she had more chance of survival where she was. Just as he had a better chance of escape if he just left her there.

Stepping out into the corridor, he drew his gun and held it front him, switching on the flashlight. He cautiously made his way down the hall, his footsteps thudding along the walls as he did. At every small noise, he would stop and aim in the direction it came from, only to find nothing. Calling on every ounce of his training to keep him calm, he continued to make his way to the main hall.

Reaching the stairs, he slowly descended, aiming his weapon ahead of him in case they jumped out at him. Reaching the bottom, he turned towards the main doors and peered through the glass. He gasped, opening the door and jogging inside.

Both of his men were laying there, heads at awkward angles and completely still. He dropped down next to them and pressed his fingers to their throats. Nothing, they were gone. The vacant stare had already confirmed it but he had to be sure. Looking around wildly, his panic finally got to him and he made a dash for the entrance to the school.

To hell with Walsh, he was getting out now.

He grabbed the bar and pulled. It rattled violently. He gazed at it, wide-eyed jerking desperately. The door would not give; it was locked from the outside. He was trapped. He dropped his hand, the full-scope of his situation sinking in when an ominous laugh resonated around him.

"Sorry, Riley." Buffy. He spun on the spot, raising his gun again searching for her. She was nowhere to be seen, but she was everywhere around him, he could sense her. "But it's not gonna be that easy."

"Buffy, we don't have to…" he began, still searching manically for her.

"No, we really do." Her voice was cold and aloof, filled with the promise of death. "It's like I said: the one thing you need to know about Sunnydale is how fast the hunters become the hunted." Another menacing chuckle followed, causing the sweat to trickle down his face. "And now you're the hunted." Suddenly, her voice was right in his ear. "So let's play." With a cry he whirled around, only to be met by her fist.

…

Walsh paced her office, her gun held loosely in her hand as she looked around nervously. She was certain Riley should have been back by now. An agent of his experience and skill should be able to handle those two hostiles, regardless of their level of strength. But he had yet to return and she was getting more and more nervous.

Finally throwing her caution to the wind, Walsh headed out of the office. She walked quickly towards the back entrance of the building, her gun at her side. Her high-heels were clicking loudly on the floor as she tried to escape, feeling the worrying sensation that she was being watched. As she turned a corner, she saw the back entrance and hurried towards.

She gripped the handle and pulled, the door clattering in response. She pulled again before backing away. She gulped, her heart pounding as she tried desperately to think of a way to escape. She tried the door again, futilely a frustrated shout leaving her mouth.

"It's locked, luv." She whipped around, holding her gun out clumsily as she whimpered in fear at the sight of Spike. The bleached blonde was in full game, his face morphed into a terrifying smile as he revelled in her fear. "You really think you're getting away, after what you let happen to my girl and her mum?" He stalked towards her slowly, measuring each step like a predator.

"Don't come any closer." She commanded, shakily. He sneered, taking a taunting step forward and she pulled the trigger. The shot was way off, hitting the wall beyond the vampire who laughed mockingly.

"Good shot." With a cry of fear, she dropped the gun and ran back towards her office. Spike rolled his neck, growling softly. "That's right, run!" He drawled before he took off after her.

…

Riley hit the wall, gasping for breath before ducking to the side as Buffy's fist crashed where his head had been. He kicked her in the back and she grunted, before smirking at him derisively.

"Now that hurt." She buried her foot into his sternum, sending him crashing to the floor. He scrambled away and barged through the doors leading back into the school. He leant against the wall, catching his breath before turning to run again.

The fight had been one-sided from the start. Buffy had swiftly disarmed him, snapping his gun in two before they had fought hand-to-hand. And she had picked him apart. Riley thought that he could go toe-to-toe with her, but she had quickly proven him wrong. No matter what approach he tried, she had a counter. He needed to get out and re-think his tactics.

He dashed into a corridor but saw the door at the end was locked. He held his torso, struggling for breath before turning and running back towards the main hall. Reaching the staircase, he heard Buffy chuckle and stopped, looking around.

"Frankly, Riley, I kinda expected more from you." She was in the shadows again, stalking him. He descended the stairs, spinning on the spot as her voice echoed around her. "Not so tough now without another fifteen guys to back you up, are you?" Riley swallowed, thinking back to when he and his squad had jumped Buffy.

He never admitted it to anyone, playing it off as being caught by surprise, but even back then she had been too much for him. She had knocked him to the ground before dismantling his team. The only reason they had restrained her was because she was not fighting to kill, she was fighting to subdue. And he had attacked from behind with a taser.

"What's wrong?" Buffy taunted him. "I am too much woman for you?" he growled, his temper overriding his fear for just a moment.

"What is this, Buffy?" He snapped, eyes searching for her in the darkness. Finding nothing, he snarled. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"What game am I playing?" She laughed, a deadly symphony of amusement as she watched him flail in the dark. "Really? No, this game is all yours. I'm just better at playing it, Riley Finn." She snorted, thumping her foot on the ground. He twisted, looking for her futilely as she slid around him in the shadows. "You weren't this mad when it was me on the receiving end. When I was the victim."

"You're a hostile!" He shouted, his common sense being overridden by his anger and fear. "A sub-terrestrial who feels nothing but the thrill of the hunt. There's no such thing as victim when it comes to your kind."

"What the hell do you know?" Her voice was cold and it froze him on the spot. His insides shivered as the icy grip of terror tightened around his spine. "You don't know anything about the 'sub-terrestrials' you hunt. They're just there for you to kill because you think you have the right to pass judgement on them for being what they are, not for what they do." He backed up; taking steps back from her unseen but intimidating presence. "You even kill humans just for being around them. You're pathetic."

Riley yelped when suddenly his feet were swept out from under him. He crashed to floor, groaning before glancing up. His eyes widened as Buffy loomed over, him her eyes burning with a malicious fury. With frightened cry he scrambled back as she raised her leg and slammed her foot down just above his head. The floor cracked under the impact of her kick as he crawled, Buffy stalking him all the way.

"Buffy…wait…" he began.

"Shut up!" She hissed, grabbing him by the collar with both hands and yanking him to his feet. Not that it mattered as Riley let out a squeaking cry as she drove her knee into his groin. He dropped to his knees, Buffy still holding by the collar. "What right do you have," she punched him round the face, "to beg me for anything?" she punched him across the other cheek. "Do you remember when I begged?" Another punch, knocking a couple of teeth out. "When I begged you to stop," another blow to the face, "when you and seven men tasered me with no break while I screamed?" she punched him again, some tears slipping down her cheeks as the repressed emotions from two months ago came surging back up once more.

Buffy twisted him around with a sobbing growl. Blood was oozing from his mouth as Riley stared up at her pleadingly. There was no reprieve, no mercy. The Slayer was weeping from the intensity of her emotions as she took the vengeful justice she was owed.

"Did you listen when I pleaded with you," she backhanded him, cracking another tooth, "telling you I was human? All you did was say 'what kind of demon is a Slayer?'" She drove her fist into his nose, breaking it. "Every time I screamed," she snapped her fist across him again, crying in earnest, "every time I cried," another breath taking blow to the chest, "every time I begged," she jerked him up so he was looking into her tear filled eyes, her cheeks streaked, "you did nothing!" She punched him to the ground and straightened up.

She took a deep shuddering breath, trying to get her raging emotions back under control. She wiped her eyes, sniffing defiantly as she looked down at the man who could have been her supposedly normal boyfriend in another life or time. But in this one, she saw him for what he was. A bully, a bigot and an idiot. She turned to him again as he crawled back, hand held out as if trying to stay her off. She shook her head, harshly.

"You don't get to beg, Riley." She said, shakily. "You didn't listen to me, or to any of the other innocent people you had in that hellhole when we begged you." She slowly approached him as he pushed himself up to one knee, staggering to his feet. "This is justice, for me and for everyone you've tortured and killed." He groped for something on his belt and drew a combat knife. She laughed as he lunged at her, his face a crimson mask from the nose down.

Done with him now, recognizing he was not worth the time or effort he was causing her, Buffy easily grabbed his wrist and twisted the knife from his grasp. She spun around, altering her grip on the knife and driving the blade into the side of his neck. He gave a strangled grunt, stumbling backwards and slumping down against the wall as she gazed him, impassively.

His chest began heaving as he realised just what was happening, that his life was draining away. He looked up at her in shock, the girl who could have, should have been his. He raised a hand weakly to the knife in his neck, already lacking the strength to try and save his own life.

"Buffy," he gurgled, "I'm human." She shook her head, crouching down in front of him. There was no remorse in her eyes, no guilt. She was just the Slayer who was resolved in her decision.

"No," she answered, "you're a monster with a soul." She inched closer, determined to get the last word on him before he died. "That makes you worse than any soulless demon in this world…because you made the choice to do evil, regardless of the consequences." She leant down to whisper in his ear. "And that's why you had to die." His eyes widened just a faction before the colour left his eyes and his hand dropped to his side with a soft thump. She stood and took a deep breath.

It was strange; she had thought she _would_ feel guilt. But she did not, she felt like a weight had been lifted. Not just because she had killed the man that had made all of her torment possible, but because she had realised she _could_ be the Slayer who fought _evil_ , not just the one dictated to her. She sniffed again, her earlier emotional outburst still nudging at her as a few more tears slipped loose when a crash caused her head to whip to the side.

Maggie Walsh came falling through the door, clambering to her feet clumsily as she glanced behind her in terror before freezing at the sight of the Slayer. Buffy turned to her, blocking her path as the Professor panted nervously. The doors banged open a second time, causing Walsh to cry out in fear as Spike came through with a growl. Walsh's kept glancing between them, as they caged her in. Her eyes flicked to Riley's body in disbelief before they rose back to Buffy.

"You killed him?" She whimpered, her voice trembling. "A Slayer kills demons not…"

"A Slayer fights evil," Buffy corrected as she and Spike circled the terrified woman, "and that's why I killed him."

"He was just following orders…" Walsh tried as she was hoping to play on the Slayer's guilt in order to escape.

"He was following orders without caring for the repercussions." Spike growled, the smell of Buffy's tears was driving him insane. He knew she was not feeling any guilt towards Riley's death, but he wanted to go to her. No doubt what happened to make her cry had been the exorcising for her pent-up anger. "That's evil by proxy…"

"He…"

"Spike's right." Buffy cut Walsh off before she could begin. She knew what the older woman was doing and let her know she was not playing her game. They were playing _Buffy's_ tonight. "He did not question his orders, he carried them out and ignored what they could do to others, ignored the pain they brought to others." She shrugged calmly. "That's evil, to ignore the consequences of your actions when they involve the lives of others." She glanced at Riley's corpse. "He was following _your_ orders, which makes you the real bad guy here." Walsh shook her head.

"Everything I've done has been for the greater good of humanity." She answered, fearfully but defiantly. That was what the Initiative was doing, if they understood the demons, they could defeat them and better serve their race by doing so. "There may have been sub-terrestrial sacrifices but…" 

"You killed innocent _people_!" Buffy snarled, her anger rushing forth once more. "Demon or not, they were people you killed. And you killed them without caring what they were, who they were and who they might be leaving behind." She shook her head harshly. "There is no justification for that, there is nothing _good_ about it." Buffy watched Walsh stammer trying to think of a response. "And nothing you can say will save you," she turned her back to the woman and began to walk away. "Spike…"

Walsh shrieked as the vampire yanked her towards. He seized her hair and tugged her head roughly to the side and bit down, hard. The Professor screamed at the sheer agony of the vampire's bite and she cried and pleaded for Buffy to help her. But the Slayer did not, she simply kept walking, not turning or faltering, not even turning her head. Spike growled into her neck, as her struggles tore the wound in her neck further as he pulled the blood from her throat.

And slowly, Walsh's world went black.

…

"I think she's coming to, luv."

Walsh's eyes slowly opened, pain pulsing through every nerve in her body. Her neck was burning terribly as her vision slowly sharpened and her senses returned to her. She was sitting propped against a wall, her wrists tied. She could feel the blood still trickling down her neck as her focus returned, the blurry shapes in front of her revealing themselves.

Buffy and Spike.

Walsh licked her lips, the action terribly draining as she grimaced at the effect that had on her neck. Buffy slowly slid down to crouch in front of her, Spike standing over her shoulder, his thumbs looped into the waist of his jeans.

"Why…" the older woman whispered, weakly, "why didn't you just kill me?"

"You didn't think it would be that simple, did you?" Buffy answered her voice cold and detached. "You honestly think you deserve that mercy after everything you've done?" The slayer moved her head from side to side. "No, you don't get off that easy." Walsh breathed groggily, trying to stay lucid as fear shot through her again.

They had not killed her yet, so that could only mean…

"Torture?" She whimpered.

"No." Buffy replied. "I'm not like you. I've got something else in mind." She leant her head back, watching the older woman coolly. "While me and Spike were busy dealing with you and Riley, my friend Willow was working some magic of her own." Spike snorted behind her as Buffy shot him a look. "She hacked into your computer system, she's got everything. All the tortures you inflicted, all the experiments you've performed. _Everything._ "

Walsh's eyes widened fractionally, catching the implications behind Buffy's words.

"Right now, all those files are on their way to the Watcher's Council," Buffy cocked her head, her eyes taunting and merciless, "these are the guys who train the Slayers, they have eyes everywhere." Buffy smiled triumphantly. "They may not care much about demons, but even they won't be able to ignore the depravity of what you've done. Especially, since it involves humans…and a Slayer." She leant in, her words slow and deliberate. "They'll destroy everything, all your work, everything the Initiative stands for. They'll destroy it all."

Walsh felt despair suffocate her at those words, which she somehow knew to be true. Everything she had done, she advances she had made and the hours and hours of experimentation she performed. It was going to be thrown away; it was going to all be for nothing. Spike chuckled at the sight she made. She was shattered and lost and it was even more satisfying that his Slayer had been the cause.

"So after that's happened. After everything you've worked so hard to achieve has been…turned to dust," Buffy's eyes went cold and ruthless as she moved her mouth to Walsh's ear, "then you have my permission to die."

With that, Buffy stood and she and Spike turned and walked away, leaving the broken woman alone in her defeat and her desolation.

The hunt was done.

Justice and vengeance had been served.


	15. Chapter 14- Loose Ends

Buffy moaned quietly, pleasure breezing through her, as she held Spike's shoulders, bouncing on him. His hands were on her hips as he was on his knees with her pulled up to so their chests were pressed together. Her legs were wrapped around him, as she cupped the back of his head, riding him sensually as he groaned into her breast. A small sheen of sweat glistened on Buffy's skin as she rode her vampire, swirling her hips taking him in as far as she could.

After leaving Walsh in the hall, waiting for the Watcher's Council to send their men for her, they had dropped back to Revello Drive to check on her mom. Joyce's arm was in a sling but she had been in good spirits, pulling Buffy into a one-armed hug. She ignored her daughter fussing over her, saying she was fine. She had turned down Willow's offer for magical healing, preferring to recover at a normal rate. After making sure everyone was okay, Spike and Buffy had departed and headed home.

As soon as they had entered their apartment, Buffy had pushed him against the door, devouring his mouth. They had quickly undressed each other and fallen into bed, making love for what felt like hours. It was almost like closure, like their whole journey from her rescue from the Initiative to putting the Initiative down had been worth it.

Buffy whined as she bounced on Spike, grinding into him as he thrust up into her. She pressed her mouth to his, prying his lips open with her tongue and moaning at his taste. Spike growled, giving a sharp jolt inside her and she threw her head back with a yelp.

"Spike!" She started squealing and crying loudly as he began slamming her down on his cock, their skin slapping together. He set a blistering pace, the bed rocking at the force of their love-making as they fell into harmony. She sobbed in ecstasy as her orgasm ripped through her. She pulled Spike's head into the crook her neck as he growled out his own climax, spilling himself inside her.

They held each other tightly, coming down from their joint high, both of them panting for breath. Buffy wrapped her arms around him, her fingers stroking the hair at the back of his neck. Spike's hands moved from her hips, one wrapping her back as the other stroked her spine, his cock still sheathed inside her. She pressed her lips to his head, taking a shaky breath.

"You okay, heart?" Spike murmured into her neck. She nodded, her fingers playing with his hair.

"Yeah, just basking." She answered. He chuckled.

"Basking?"

"Uh huh." She kept stroking his skin, soothing her emotions. His presence was so comforting, especially into the aftermath of the night they had had. "Basking in you," she pulled back so she could look into his eyes. She gave him a loving smile, "basking in us. Basking in this." He rubbed circles in her back as she sighed.

"Plenty to bask in right now." He answered, she giggled.

"Yeah, it's…just over. It's finally finished." She whispered, one hand moving to half cup his face. "It feels like…everything I went through was worth it to get me here. With you." He smiled, pecking her lips as she finished speaking.

"How're you feeling? I mean really, pet?" She sighed, thinking for a moment.

"I feel…lighter." She admitted. "I feel like I won't need to watch my back all the time." She frowned at the next thought. Whilst she had accepted that some humans needed to die, her next thought still troubled her. "And I feel…relieved." He tilted his head and she went on. "I'm glad Riley's gone, that he won't be doing to others what he did to me. And I'm glad Walsh is gonna die too. I know she won't survive all of her work being destroyed." She bit her lip, confused. "Is that okay?" Her eyes were asking him for answer just as much as her words. "That I'm glad they're dead and it's more to do with me than anything else?" She bunched her eyebrows together. "That's okay, right?"

"It's human," he replied gently. "Of course, it's okay." She shrugged helplessly.

"I've never been a victim before." She went on. He realised she was just talking at this point, pent up emotions from her ordeal coming to the surface. So Spike let her vent, wrapping her up in his arms as their bodies remained intimately joined. "At least, not like that. I've been on the losing end of fights before. Hell, I've died before…but I've never been a victim." She bit her lip again, her eyes darting away. "It's…not a feeling I like."

"No-one likes being a victim." He pointed out. He would know, he had been an innocent victim once upon a time.

"But I'm the Slayer." She objected bringing him as close as she could, locking her ankles around his waist. "I'm not supposed to feel like that."

"Is that why you were crying earlier?" He pressed gently. She returned her gaze to him, her eyes timid and unsure. Her first instinct was to deny it, but…with Spike, he would know and she was not going to lie.

"When I fought Riley, he called me a 'sub-terrestrial.' He said I wasn't human." She bit the inside of her mouth as she spoke. "And I snapped. I don't even know what happened. It was like…a rush of anger and hate just shot through me." She shuddered, thinking back to that. "And as I hit him again and again and again, I was telling him how I felt two months ago. How he had made me feel, how what they had done made me feel."

Spike said nothing, just listened and watched her softly. It was clear she needed to get this out, that she had bottled it up too long. And something like this could not be left to fester.

"And I was telling him, it was like a dam broke." She admitted finally. She brushed her hair behind her ear, glancing down. "Everything just came out…." She shrugged, meeting his eye again. "I thought I'd dealt with what happened to me…and what could've happened to me." He gave her a sympathetic smile.

"You don't ever really deal with something like that." He ran his thumb over her chin as she looked at him with shimmering eyes, listening. "It leaves its marks and they never really go away." He sighed. "You just learn to carry them and not them affect you. It doesn't take anything away from you, luv." She gave a self-deprecating snort.

"Right, because crying makes me look so good in front of them enemy." She grumbled. Spike lifted her chin firmly and she saw the fire in his eyes.

"Crying isn't a sign of weakness, Buffy." He said, firmly. He stroked her chin with his thumb again, the tenderness of the gesture belying his strong words. "It's just a sign of someone whose been strong for too long and finally needs to rest before becoming strong again." He smiled at her. "And you're the strongest person I know." She gave a shy grin, blushing slightly at his compliment.

"Even when I cry?" She joked, half-heartedly.

"Especially when you cry." He answered, so sincerely, so lovingly. "Because to me that just shows me how much stronger you are than anyone else. It shows me what you are, what you do, how you try." Her wide eyes watched him, her mouth hanging open slightly as she felt every word and how much he truly believed what he was saying. "It shows me with perfect clarity exactly what you are: one hell of a woman." He tilted his head, his face open and full of warmth. "You're the one, Buffy."

In that moment, any doubts Buffy may have had about him went away. She could see he meant every word and he would say them again and again. She could see his adoration and admiration for her as clear as day. And she always knew that he would stand by what he had said, just as he would stand by her, no matter what anyone else said.

A single tear slipped down her cheek, brought on by the power of his words and representing the joy, warmth and overwhelming affection she felt for him in that moment.

She leant down slowly and brushed her lips to his. Their mouths danced in a deep, slow and passionate kiss, their bodies pressing together intimately. Buffy slipped her tongue into his mouth, relishing his taste as one hand slid from his neck to drape around his shoulders, the other cupping his face. Spike's arm wrapped around her waist and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

Slowly and gently, he turned over and brought Buffy under him so she was lying on the mattress. Their lips never parted as she crossed her wrists behind his head as he stroked a hand down her side. Spike tenderly lifted her leg so it was coiled over the back of his own and she did the same her other. With one hand lightly cupping just beneath her ass, his other slid up her arm to her hand. He pressed their joined hands to the bed above her head, their fingers lacing together.

Buffy gave a sensual gasp as Spike thrust deeply, breaking the kiss as her head lolled back. Spike's lips moved to her throat as he leisurely moved within her, pulling out so his tip was just parting her folds before gradually pushing into her again, feeling her tight heat stretch erotically as she clenched around him with each thrust he made.

The Slayer crossed her ankles around his waist, and wrapped her free arm around him, locking him to her as their bodies danced together. Spike's free hand slid sensually down her leg, his thrusts erotically deep as his blunt teeth went to her bite scar, as they so often did during sex. Buffy's eyes rolled as the pleasure intensified ten-fold, raising her hips to meet Spike's each time he plunged into her. She sobbed, her body vibrating as she shuddered into a surprise orgasm, her vaginal walls clamping around Spike. She felt him growl into her throat, holding off his own release as he continued to rut against her.

As his cock continued to brush against that spot within her, Buffy's eyes fell to Spike's sire mark. Not knowing why, not even caring, she leaned forward and sank her teeth gently into the mark. The effect was instant. Spike moaned into her neck, his teeth releasing her scar as he gave a singularly forceful shove into her, his hips increasing their temp against his will as he fought for control. Buffy shrieked into his throat, the thrust almost jolted her free but she held on, nibbling affectionately on his sire scar.

"Buffy!" He whined, his fingers tightening around hers as he felt his release approaching. Buffy leant back, smiling at him.

"Bite me." She whispered. He did not hesitate, knowing she meant with his human visage in place. His sank his teeth into her bite mark, just as she did the same on his sire mark. They moaned in unison, Buffy's legs were shaking as her climax began building and she could already tell it was going to be a doozy. Spike's hips began pistoning, his mouth never leaving her neck as they chewed lovingly on each other's marks.

And then they peaked.

They both cried into each other's skin as their orgasms roared through them. Spike buried himself to the hilt, spurting inside her as Buffy's walls pulsed violently, her hips lifting to lock with his. They moaned into one and another, their joint climax prolonging the harmony for what seemed like an eternity before it mercifully burned way.

Buffy lowered herself back down, her mouth leaving his throat with a happy murmur as Spike sighed into her neck before pulling back himself. She let her legs fall a bit as his cock softened within her. He reached for her other hand and crossed it up and over her other arm, fingers laced together as they kissed lazily. Buffy pulled back, her eyes glazed over as she gave him a radiant smile, her thumbs stroking his knuckles as he gazed at her with equal warmth.

"I love you, Spike." She breathed, touching her nose to his. He rested his forehead on hers as they basked in each other once again; content to let the world carry on without them for one night.

"Buffy. I love you, heart." There it was _her_ word, her Spike word. The one she knew was unique to their relationship. Her heart fluttering and her soul singing, Buffy pressed her lips to his again, stealing another loving kiss from her vampire.

…

 _A few days later._

Spike straightened up, shaking his hand as he watched the dust from the vampire he had just staked drop into a little pile on the crass. He glanced around, seeing other dust piles from the pack he had just dusted. He cracked his neck, feeling restless without Buffy at his side but making do for this one night.

Buffy was having a small dinner with Joyce and Willow at Revello Drive. Not wanting to intrude on her time with her mother, Spike had offered to do a patrol and join them later so they could have some 'girl' time as he called it. She had been reluctant to say the least, obviously enjoying their joint patrols as much as he did but eventually caved when he had made a point of saying it was a one-time deal. She had made him promise it would only be a couple of hours and then he would join them.

Spike turned and began to make his way out of the cemetery, deciding to call it a night as he thought about the current situation in Sunnydale.

After the destruction of the Initiative's command structure, they had pulled out of Sunnydale quickly with their tails between their legs. Maggie Walsh had, according to Giles, been picked up by Government Authorities to await trial for various crimes. The Watcher's Council had really come through for them on this occasion, quickly moving the information they had received to the one place it could do the most damage. Nothing could be done to save her now, not even Riley's death could be traced back to them now.

The Initiative was done.

As for the Sunnydale demon population, they had all re-emerged from where they had been hiding. Willy's place had become the main gathering spot for the demons once more. They were there every night once again, playing cards, drinking and engaging in the occasional bar fight. And surprisingly, the Snitch could not be happier about that.

And most of all, the demons were all happy to have the Slayer back. They had quickly re-established her place, following the unwritten rule that as long as they stayed out of her way, she would leave them be. When she had dropped into Willy's place to make sure everyone knew she was once again running Sunnydale, the entire bar had raised a glass to her to welcome her home.

With the Initiative gone and the Slayer back in charge, the town had finally returned to normal.

But then there was Angel and Xander. Spike frowned at that, feeling anger gnaw at him at that particular thought. The two of them had constantly been at odds with Buffy over their relationship and it taken everything he had not to rip them apart. Buffy and Angel had had more than one shouting match on the subject, usually ending with Buffy just walking away in exasperation. Xander had received similar treatment, though he had been the one storming out of the Magic shop after she had screamed that he could never hold a candle to Spike. That had upset him. The two of them had been strangely quiet recently, he suspected they were up to something.

Spike was roused from his thoughts at the sound of boots in the grass. He stopped and looked around slowly, stretching out his vampire senses to try and find the new presence in the graveyard. His nostrils flared as he caught a scent in the air. He closed his eyes for a moment, a sardonic smile crossing his lips, recognising the familiar aroma anywhere. Running a hand over his hair, he turned around impatiently.

"What do you want now, peaches? Haven't you…?" The rest of the sentence was a cut off by a shocked grunt when his entire body shook. He looked down to see a crossbow bolt embedded in the centre of his chest, nowhere near his heart but enough to hurt like hell. He raised his eyes to glare up at Angel who was standing over him, crossbow in hand. Reaching up, he yanked the arrow out and growled, rising up into a charge. "You son of a…!" A second bolt him in the shoulder, dropping him to his knees once more. It was then he noticed the terrible burning sensation. "What the bloody hell…?" He groaned, feeling the wounds begin to scald, glancing down again to see his skin smouldering. His eyes widened at the implication.

Holy water. Angel had shot him with holy water soaked bolts.

"What the hell are you doing?" Spike panted, hand grasping his chest. Angel approached him, his eyes burning as he did so.

"What needs to be done." He answered. He crouched down so he was eye-level with his grand childe. "Buffy will be better off without you bringing her down. I'm making sure you do the only thing you should be doing." The bleached vampire snarled, lowering his head and shaking it.

"You really live in your own little world, don't you Liam?" He managed through his pain. "Just because she doesn't want you anymore, you can't take it." He winced, the burning of his flesh agonising as he tried to push himself up to his feet. "So what? You wanna try and make me walk away from her? Good luck!" He spat. Angel growled.

Spike's head snapped to the side, his cheek bleeding as the older vampire hit him with the crossbow. Spike groaned, trying to rise up when Angel stomped on his shoulder, shoving the embedded bolt further into his flesh. He hissed as Angel pressed his foot deeper, holding him down.

"Walk away, Spike!" he commanded, his voice shaky with rage. He would not allow Buffy to taint herself with Spike any more than she had already. She was to live a normal life or wait for him to achieve the Shanshu prophecy. "Do the right thing for a change and walk away. She deserves better than you." He sneered at the younger vampire. "And you know it."

"Of course I do, I know she deserves better." Angel smirked, thinking for some reason he had gotten his way. "But she chose me," Spike grinned at him, mockingly, "so go fuck yourself." He spat on Angel's boot defiantly. "I'm not you; I don't walk away from the woman I love."

"No," Angel retorted, shaking his head. "You're not me. You don't see how you will just bring her down. You can't be what she needs Spike." Spike hissed, the pain making his head swim as he fought with consciousness.

"And you can?" He managed, anger seeping into his voice despite his growing weakness. "Say I was to leave. Say I did walk away." He scowled up at his grandsire, his fury at him evident in his eyes. And it was enough to even get Angel pause. "Would you step in? Take my place? Is that what you're after?" Angel shook his head.

"I can't be what she needs either. Not yet." He answered. Spike gave a haughty but weak chuckle at that.

"And that's the difference between you and me." He laughed again at Angel's look of confusion. "You preach about what she needs, but the truth is despite everything, you don't know _her_ at all. You only you _think_ you do." He smirked derisively. "I _know_ her and that's why I don't pretend to think to know what she needs, because I let her decide for herself." He winced, still managing to maintain his mocking expression at his increasingly furious grandsire's expense. "That's why she chose me, chooses me. Because I don't claim to know her…I just do, unlike you who tries make into something she's not." He shook his head. "She loves me and deep down, you know it. And you can't stand it." He laughed but then yelled out as Angel kicked his shoulder again, forcing the arrow in further.

In that moment, he did not see Angel. He saw _Angelus_ , and he revelled in just how Angel was showing his true colours. It was just a bloody shame that no-one else was here to see it.

"Get lost, Spike. Or next time, "he leant down as he hissed his following threat, "I'll kill you." With another harsh stomp he turned and stalked into the darkness, leaving Spike groaning on the floor.

…

"Buffy, put that down, I can get it." Joyce growled as her daughter went to pick up a bowel for her. She glared until the tableware was obediently put back on the kitchen island and her daughter back off. "Thank you. Just because I only have one arm at the moment doesn't mean I can't cook dinner." Buffy chuckled as she watched her mom work. Even with one arm, her mother could make dinner better than anyone.

It was good to see her in good spirits. Whilst she was a bit cranky because of the meds she was on as well as more than annoyed with her arm being in a sling. But Joyce was obviously still more than capable and insisted she did not need the help. At least Buffy knew where she got her stubbornness from.

Willow was pottering about the dining room, setting the table as they waited for dinner to finish. Buffy was sitting in the kitchen with her mother, just chatting when there was a knock on the door. Joyce was pulling something for the oven, scowling as Buffy went to help her again.

"I got it!" Willow called as she finished with the cutlery. Buffy listened as the door opened somehow knowing it was her vampire. "Hey, it's about time you…BUFFY!" She was up and out of her seat as Joyce dropped her dishcloth as she followed her daughter out into the landing.

The Slayer skidded to a halt; her eyes wide as she saw Willow lowered an injured Spike to the floor. With a frightened cry, she dived towards him as Joyce gasped behind her. Kneeling next to him and cradling his head, she looked him over, noticing the crossbow bolt in his shoulder and could see the smoke coming from the wound as well as another wound in his chest. She cupped his face.

"Spike, what happened?" she asked, desperately. He grit his teeth, yelping when Willow carefully touched the injury in his chest.

"Sorry!" Willow exclaimed, holding her hands away almost afraid she would set him on fire if she touched him. He shook his head, hissing in pain as Buffy stroked his neck soothingly.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Joyce called as she hurried back towards the kitchen. Spike winced as Buffy watched him with wide-eyes.

"Pull that out would you, luv?" He indicated the bolt. The Slayer bit her lip as she wrapped her hand around the shaft, looking at him apologetically. He nodded and she took a deep breath. With short tearing sound, she yanked the bolt out of his shoulder. Spike roared, actually vamping for a split-second, as she chucked it to the floor behind her and cradled his face as he panted, small grunts of pain coming from him every other breath.

"I'm sorry," she babbled, "I'm sorry, baby." He nodded. Then Buffy stiffened, her nostrils flaring as she caught two distinct scents on the shaft she had just pulled free. Rising to her feet and turning around, she moved towards it and picked it up again. She held it up to her nose and sniffed twice. Her fist clenched as the wood snapped in her grasp as her eyes burned and a small growl came from her.

She caught two aromas from weapon: holy water and Angel. Angel had shot Spike, twice with arrows dipped in holy water. She turned to look at her vampire who was still growling on the floor as Joyce came down next to him with the first aid kit. She could feel her anger boiling through her veins now and she had a certain target in mind to unleash it on.

"Mom, could you patch Spike up and take him home?" Joyce looked at her daughter sharply as she pulled on her boots before grabbing her leather jacket. Before she could muster a response, Buffy threw on her jacket and marched out of the door.

Willow and Joyce could only watch as she strode purposefully down the path, the promise of reprisal laced into every step before they turned their attention back the wounded vampire.

…

It did not take her long to track Angel's scent, but she was surprised where it led to: The Magic Shop. She expected it to lead her to his old mansion, but never the shop. She could smell and hear Giles inside and part of her worried for a moment that he had been involved. But she quickly pushed that thought away: Giles had spent most of the past day talking with Spike and they had bonded to a degree. And Giles, as ruthless as he could be, would never try and take the man she loved from her, not now at least.

She swept through the door and stopped just inside. Her Watcher was behind the counter, draining a glass of his whiskey before he slammed the glass down. He was angry, she could see it as every muscle was tensed and a vein was pulsing in his forehead. As if sensing her presence, he glanced up at her and for a moment they gazed at each other: she demanding answers and him giving them in a silent conversation.

He could feel the rage rolling off her in waves and her power was pulsing through the air. For a fleeting moment, Rupert Giles actually pitied Angel for what was about to come. But he swiftly dismissed that notion with the knowledge of what Angel had done, what he told Giles he had done with a smug and superior air to his words. The souled vampire, for all of his claims of loving Buffy, was willing to hurt her tremendously out of jealously and spite. And that was unforgiveable.

Slowly, Giles raised his hand and pointed to the training room. Buffy nodded before jerking her head towards the door. Her Watcher grabbed his keys and coat for following her silent instructions and exiting the shop. Buffy watched him leave before walking slowly towards the training room door. Coming up outside the door, she put her hand on the handle and was ready to shove through it when she caught the final exchange of the conversation on the inside.

"I'm sure that once Spike leaves, whatever thrall Buffy is under will be gone and she'll back to normal." Angel was saying. She tensed in fury when she heard the response from the person she realised the vampire was on the phone to. A person she still trusted despite their strained friendship.

" _And you're sure that he's put her under thrall? And that she'll stop this whole supporting demons thing when it's gone?"_ Xander. She cracked her neck before taking a step back; her eyes were blazing with emerald fire as her muscles coiled in preparation. _"I didn't think Spike could thrall."_

"Drusilla must've taught him how." Angel countered stubbornly. It was the only explanation he could, _would_ , accept. "Look, he should be going soon and she'll be back to how she should be. And then we won't have to worry about this again." Buffy waited until he had hung up the phone before unleashing her rage.

The door shattered as she slammed her foot into it with her full strength. She stalked through, gratified to see the startled look on Angel's face as she advanced on him. He smiled, _actually smiled_ , as she came towards him.

"Buffy, are you…?" He let a high pitched groan when Buffy reared back and kicked him right between the legs, not holding back at all. He crumpled to his knees, clutching his groin before looking up at her in shock. She caught him under the chin with a furious uppercut sending him crashing into the wall behind him. He slammed to the floor, coughing as she approached him with slow measured steps. "Buffy, what're you doing?!" He exclaimed, in shock.

"What am I doing?" She repeated incredulously before snapping her fist across his face. Blood spurted from his mouth with the force behind the blow. "I'm kicking your ass! What'd you think I'm doing?!" She shouted at him as she pulled him to his feet. She spun him round then punched him in the chest, sending him across the room again and into the opposite wall.

Angel tried to climb to his feet but quickly slumped down to a slouch as she stalked him like a predator. He looked up at her in utter disbelief. He never in his wildest dreams thought he would see her looking at him the way she was then. Full of fury and hatred, _hatred_ and it struck him to the core.

"Why…?" That was all he managed to get out before Buffy drove the sole of her boot into his stomach. She pulled him to his feet again, jabbing him in the ribs before spin kicking him in the head. He crashed to the floor.

"Why?" She snarled, circling him as he struggled to his feet. "You shoot my boyfriend with a crossbow soaked in holy water, twice, and you're asking me _why_ I'm kicking the crap outta you?" She shook her head in incredulity. "Are you _that_ self-centred that you honestly thought I'd just fall back into your arms if you actually succeeding in whatever the hell it was you were planning to do?" she hissed as she jerked him up yet again and shook him furiously. "You're an idiot and now you've really pissed me off!" She struck him in the face again before she began wailing on him.

To his credit, Angel tried to ward off her blows but it had little to no effect. She just kept swinging, left and right, left and right becoming too fast for him to keep up with. His face snapped to each side as she rained blow after blow on him. She hit him three more times before throwing out a breath taking left hook that sent him staggering towards the pommel horse. She squatted before charging him.

Angel let out a startled series of noises as Buffy seized him round the waist, using him as pivot. She quickly twisted around him until she had her arms around his belly from behind. Crouching down and popping her hips, she easily pulled him off the ground, arching her back as she suplexed him to the concrete, right on the back of his head. She rolled back to her feet, as Angel folded over.

He gave a yelp as she seized him by his ankle with both hands. She tensed, using her full strength and spun, using the momentum to hurl Angel over the room and into the pommel horse. The apparatus snapped in two as the souled vampire rocketed through it and onto the mats behind it. He groaned, his whole body screaming in agony as he rolled onto his back unable to move.

Buffy clambered over the wreckage and stood over him. She bent down and grabbed him by his collar and pulled him up so she could stare into his eyes.

"I can't believe you!" She spat. She had thought all the anger would leave her after Riley's death. But it seemed she had some left over Angel baggage too. "I can't believe that you actually would do this to me!" She shook him harshly. "What happened to loving me, Angel?!"

"I do love you…" he began. She reared back and punched him to the ground again before pulling him back up by the collar.

"Bullshit!" She shouted. "If you loved me you would let me live my life the way _I_ want to live it, not that way _you think_ I should!" Buffy shook her head; she wondered now how she had ever loved Angel. She knew she had been a teenager and he had been her first, but how had she loved him when his souled persona was in many ways just as bad as his de-souled? "You walk away, leaving me with some warped idea that I have to live a normal life just to please your expectations. Then you come back when you hear I've been kidnapped, two months too late and then, after I've been through kidnapping, torture, almost being raped and then two months of recovery and training, you think you have the right to kill my boyfriend just because you don't approve of him?"

"I wasn't trying to…"

"It doesn't matter, you son of bitch!" She growled. She leant down, her eyes blazing with rage as she spoke again, her voice pure and unadulterated Slayer. "When I killed you before, it almost tore me apart but I survived. If you had killed Spike or somehow forced him to leave, it would have destroyed me. And for some reason, I think you would have been okay with that as long as Spike wasn't in the picture." He began to shake his head but she jerked him again. "Don't lie to me! If killing you before was hard, it would be so fucking easy now." Buffy gazed at him with open disdain, like she had never known him at all. "I won't ever forgive you for this, because you tried to take the man who put me back together when I was broken and made me whole in the process." She dropped to one knee, now nose to nose with him. "Get out of my town, Angel," she hissed, knowing she meant everything she was about to say. "Get out of my life; I don't want you anywhere near me or Spike." She dropped him to the floor, standing so she was looming above him.

"And if you ever hurt Spike again, I'll kill you. I swear to God, I'll kill you, Angel."

With that, she stepped over him and walked out of the training room, leaving Angel beaten and bloody on the floor. Tonight, she wanted to get home and take care of her Spike. But tomorrow…

Tomorrow, she would deal with Xander.


	16. Chapter 15- Moving On

_Just wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone for reading. It's been very good to have a long for the ride, hope you enjoyed the triple update to finish this story off._

 _Enjoy_

* * *

Buffy woke, blinking drowsily as she raised her head from Spike's uninjured shoulder. She carefully pulled away from her sleeping vampire, making sure not to touch either of his healing wounds as she quietly sat up. She stretched, the duvet slipping down her naked body as she purred at the feeling of her muscles waking up. She glanced at Spike, still asleep on their bed, his face turned towards where she had been laying previously. Knowing she needed to prepare herself for the day, she leant down and brushed her lips over his scarred eyebrow before sliding out of bed and heading for the bathroom to freshen up.

After tending to her human needs, she started running the shower, glancing back into the bedroom. Seeing he had not woken up yet, she stepped into the hot spray steam already filling the room. Soaping herself up and giving herself a thorough clean, she tilted her head and slicked her long blonde hair back before lathering it with shampoo. After another thorough wash, she stood under the spray and just let the water soothe her as she let her thoughts wander.

Following her volatile confrontation with Angel, she had quickly returned to her and Spike's apartment to find her mom and Willow patching the vampire up. Thanking her mother and best friend, she had taken over the task after sending them home seeing how tired they were. She had managed to get Spike undressed and into bed, despite the pain he was clearly in. She had initially decided to sleep on the couch, not wanting to jostle his injuries but he had shot down that idea.

After a long discussion, and some irresistible Spike puppy eyes, she had been convinced to shed her clothes and climb into bed with him. They had not done anything other than cuddle and sleep, Buffy's need to feel his cool skin on hers was out of comfort more than anything else, needing the reassurance that he was still in the world with her.

Buffy's hands curled into a fist as she thought about what happened last night and just who had been responsible.

Xander.

She knew he was completely opposed to her relationship with Spike, for a number of reasons ranging for somewhat understandable to the downright juvenile. She had had more than one argument with him over the whole thing, each time he had stormed off in a huff when she had shot down each point he tried to make. But this…she had never thought him capable of _this_. For someone who claimed to be one of her best friends, he had seemed to have no problem with trying to ruin her life. And he had almost gotten Spike killed.

She was officially done.

Turning off the water, she stepped out of the tower and dried herself off. She wrapped the towel around her and padded into the bedroom again. She quickly went to her draw and picked out some panties to slip on. Of course, Spike's preferences made most of her underwear the lacy and skimpy kind. Folding the towel of a heater to dry off, she sat down at her vanity and began to dry and brush her hair.

She had made a point of telling Willow when she left the night before to make sure Xander was at the Magic Shop later that day. She was going to get this over with now and make sure he knew where he stood. And if he did not get the point, she would dry it home.

He was not running her life anymore and if he tried, he would be out of it.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she failed to notice her vampire shift in the bed, slowly waking up to the sight of his girl sitting and brushing her hair in nothing but a thong.

"Heart…" Buffy gasped, looking round to see Spike awake and gazing at her warmly. Putting the brush down, she quickly moved to the bed and crawled next to him. She brushed her fingers of his shoulder as he smiled at her.

"Hey," she greeted softly, "you feeling okay?"

"I'll feel better when I've got my morning kiss." She smiled, leaning to brush her lips against his. "Mmm," he hummed, pulling back as his uninjured arm stroked her back, "much better." She giggled, her fingers moving to trace his jaw.

"You okay?" She asked seriously. Sensing this, Spike sobered up. He winced a bit, feeling the pull on the much more serious injury in his shoulder. Buffy bit her lip in concern. "Spike…"

"I'll be all right, I can already feel it healing." He replied. "It's not…pleasant but I've had worse." He admitted. Buffy sighed, pressing a kiss to his chest. "Heart?"

"Sorry," she apologised, not entirely sure why she was apologising, "I just…feel like I should be doing more than being mad at Angel and Xander for what they did." He laughed softly, wincing again as she fussed over him. "Don't hurt yourself, doofus!"

"There's not much else you can do pet, the bagged blood in the fridge is AB+. That'll help me get up and about in no time." He reassured her. He noticed a single tear clinging to her eye lash and he reached up to brush it away. She took a shaky breath as she gazed at him.

It hurt her all the way to hell to see him like this. And most of all, she felt helpless. She was not sure what she could do to help him at this point and she hated it. She wondered if this was how he had felt when he had been taking of her two months ago. It was made more upsetting by the fact she loved him so much it was agonising to see him in pain after only one night.

"I'm gonna kick Xander's ass so hard for this." She hissed angrily. She had already regaled him with the story of her beating Angel half to death and he had been ecstatic. "He's gonna learn not to mess with my Spike." She blushed at that, realising how possessive she sounded but when she saw the awe in his face and the love in his eyes she recognised how much those words meant to him.

"Your Spike, eh?" he chuckled as she bit her lip, nodding.

"Uh huh," she whispered. "You're my Spike, you're Spike property of Buffy" she declared, half joking as she reached over to cup his cheek, "and no one hurts Buffy's Spike." He chuckled again as he leant up and kissed her.

Buffy sighed in his lips, adoring how he poured everything he felt for her into this one action. Spike's uninjured hand moved to weave through her hair as he tilted his head and deepened the kiss. Buffy opened her mouth as his tongue snaked in and she murmured pleasantly as hers tangled with his in a sensual dance of affection. Whilst she just wanted to keep it as a kiss, her traitor body did not listen as her thighs unconsciously rubbed together and her underwear dampened at the erotic sensations the kiss was sending through her.

Spike growled softly when he scented her arousal and broke the kiss. Buffy gasped when his lips moved to her throat and she leaned her head over to grant him better access, even as her mind protested.

"Spike…" she whimpered as he nibbled on her bite scar as per usual, "you're hurt." She protested. His uninjured arm slid down from her hair to squeeze her buttocks and she mewled.

"Never hurt enough for you." He answered, giving another hearty squeeze. Buffy grumbled something about him being incorrigible but gave in, tilted her head further so he could fully explore her neck. Her hand moved to brush over the tent he was currently pitching in the bed but made no move to pull the duvet down.

Sitting up slightly, Spike ignored the pain in his shoulder as he chewed on her bite scar, Buffy moaning her encouragement at his ministrations. Reaching over, his whole left arm shook from the strain as he hook his thumb into her thong on one side and slid it down awkwardly. Buffy raised her hips as best she could to let him take it off her and she kicked it off the bed leaving them both naked once more.

Spike trailed his left hand up her leg to cup her sex. But as he stroked her entrance, he moved to try and get into a better position. His whole shoulder protested and he hissed in pain, his left side falling back to the bed. Buffy pursed her lips, not wanting to stop but knowing he could not participate the way he wanted to.

But…maybe it was her turn to take care of him. With that in mind, she gently placed a hand on his chest to stop him from rising up. He gazed at her in confusion and she smirked at him saucily.

"Uh uh," she said, "no more hurting yourself, mister." She gently took hold of the duvet and slowly, teasingly, eased the duvet down his hips. She arched a brow when his erection came into view and then tossed the duvet over his ankles before her hand wrapped around him. Spike groaned as she began to stroke him, her eyes watched his reaction before brushed her lips to his. "You just lay back, and let Buffy take care of you."

Spike watched with amazement as Buffy slithered down his body, her hand still jerking him as she thumbed his tip. He let out a startled moan when, without any forewarning, Buffy's wrapped her lips around his cock. His free hand fisted at the bedding as she sucked lightly, her hand still pumping him as she swirled her tongue over his head.

She peered up at him through her lashes, slowly going down on him before slipping back up. She murmured around him and he gasped at the vibrations it sent through. She gradually picked up the pace, her head bobbing at a steady tempo, her hand stroking what was not in her mouth as she continued to pleasure her vampire.

Spike thrust his hips in time with her motions, his free hand moving to tangle with her hair. He did not move to take control, letting her dictate the pace as he watched his cock slide in and out her mouth with rapt attention. He groaned huskily, the warmth of her tongue doing him in as she smiled around him.

Taking him in a little deeper before withdrawing entirely, Buffy pressed her tongue to his tip and began pumping his length furiously. She carefully slid the point of her tongue over his slit as her hand moved in a blur as she watched his reaction. Spike panted and groaned, leering at her but whimpered each time the point of her tongue touched his slit.

Suddenly dropping both hands to his navel, Buffy devoured his cock once more causing him to let out a loud moan as she took her deep than before. She started a fast rhythm, her head dipping faster, hallowing her cheeks each time she took him in. Pulling away to get some air, she kissed his head before taking a deep breath.

"Fuck, Buffy." Spike moaned as she took all of him into her mouth, his cock hitting the back of her throat. She shook her head from side to side, swallowing around him all the way. She gradually eased back up, letting his length inch out of the haven of her lips as he groaned. She got back up the tip before repeating the action over and over whilst he growled in exquisite ecstasy as she deep-throated him.

Spike could feel his release crawling up on him, the heat of Buffy's mouth, the teasing of her tongue and her constant murmuring around him driving him to the brink. He thrust into her mouth, causing her gag a little before humming in delight and resuming her task.

"Buffy…" he whimpered in warning. He knew it was coming. "I'm gonna…"

Rather than be put off, Buffy's head began bobbing vigorously on him and she lapped him firmly each time she went down. She felt him swell in her mouth and prepared herself as she pulled back and then slid her mouth half way down his cock before sucking hard.

Spike gave out a hoarse shout, his hand tangled in her hair to hold her still as his release washed over him. He pumped into her mouth as she swallowed everything he gave her. He grit his teeth, his orgasm prolonged by Buffy's tongue lathering his length and cleaning him of any excess spendings as she slurped him down like the finest wine. He slumped, releasing his grip on her hair as she pulled away. His cock was still obnoxiously hard because of her ministrations as he lay back.

He opened his eyes as Buffy crawled on top of him carefully, her lips claiming his once more. He murmured in pleasure as he tasted himself on her tongue, her hand sliding between them. He grunted as she brushed the head of his cock over her folds. He watched her eyes flutter as she panted with want, making sure to tease her own clit before holding him at her entrance.

She slowly slid down, moaning as he stretched her as only he could before he was fully sheathed inside her. Bracing her hands beside his head, Buffy rocked her hips, mewling as his thick length brushed over that spot he found almost on instinct as he groaned, his good hand moving to her ass. She leant down, catching his lips with hers as she started a steady rhythm, taking him as deep as she could then rising until he was just barely inside before plunging down again.

Spike arched whilst she moved on top of him, her eyes watching his every movement, his every gasp and every look over pleasure as she made love to him. Fully sheathing him inside her, she shimmied from side to side, clenching her inner muscles around him. Her eyes rolled as her entire being hummed in delight at the feeling of him inside her. She swirled her hips, her hand trailing up her own body and paused at her breast.

Spike followed the hand with rapt attention, growling with want as she squeezed her breast. She gave him a smouldering look as she thrust hard twice, causing him to cry out and throw his head back. She tossed her hair over to one side, exposing her scar once more as she writhed on top of him before making her decision.

They had done almost everything together, explored every kind of intimacy, except one…

She lowered herself so her forearms were resting by his head and began pistoning her firm ass over him, the rest of her body swaying seductively as her skin slapped on his. Spike's hand squeezed her buttocks as she moved and she leaned down so her throat was just over his mouth.

"Buffy…" he whimpered worshipfully.

"Drink me…" his eyes popped open and he gazed at her in astonishment. She was looking at him with such open warmth, such honest trust that his eyes watered in shock. A single tear slid down his cheek, completely out of place in the middle of such steamy sex, and Buffy licked it up from his face, still pumping her ass on him as she sobbed delightfully in the face of her approaching orgasm.

"You sure?"

"I love you," she breathed, her arm moving to encircle his head with her other hand cupped his face, "I trust you and I want you to drink from me." Instead of questioning further, he lent up and lapped her scar. She shuddered and moaned, still pounding down on his cock before she whispered in his ear. "Drink from me, my heart."

He needed no further encouragement.

Allowing his demon through just enough for his fangs to lengthen, he kissed her neck before biting down tenderly on her throat. Buffy moaned so deeply her whole body trembled as Spike drank from her wound. He pulled from her throat a total of three times.

Once: Buffy whined as her legs began to shake violently and her walls began fluttering around him as she cradled his head to her neck.

Twice: Spike groaned as both hands, his left now miraculously healed slid to her ass and pulled her to him firmly. His cock swelled within her as the sweet nectar of her Slayer blood overwhelmed his sense

Thrice: at the third pull of blood, he pulled back as they both cried out in joint completion. The flood of Buffy's orgasm crashing against Spike emptying himself within her as their hips thrust erratically, prolonging each other's explosive climax. They both sobbed against each other, rutting jerkily as they milked each other's pleasure as long as possible before Buffy dropped to his chest panting, her eyes closed and her head tucked under his chin as Spike ran his hands through her hair.

For a moment, they lay there just taking comfort in each other whilst they came down from their high. Spike dropped a long kiss to the top of her head, his body singing as his Slayer's blood worked its magic.

"You…are a marvel, heart." He said softly, his voice trembling with awe. She smiled, rubbing her cheek over his now healed chest like an affectionate feline before rising up.

"I'd better go and deal with Xander," she answered, reluctantly. He nodded, sighing into her lips when she leaned in for a kiss. She slithered her tongue into his mouth to sample his taste before pulling back and climbing off him, both grumbling when he slid out of her. "I'll be back soon."

He smiled, watching her as she got dressed into a skirt and a black sweater, sliding on her boots and keeping her hair down. She straightened up, shaking her hair out and fluffing it out before giving him another quick kiss. Grabbing her keys, she made her way towards the bedroom door.

"Hey," she turned back to him when he called to her gently. He gave her a warm smile. "I love you, heart." Her eyes went misty, as they always did at her new favourite word as her lips curled into brilliant blissful grin.

"I love you too."

…

"I can't believe you!" Xander winced as Willow screamed at him as Giles remained quiet. He was sitting at the table in the Magic shop, a bruised and battered Angel leaning heavily on the counter, one eye swollen shut and his hand clutching his ribs. Willow pacing in front him, her eyes and cheeks wet from tears of anger as she waved her hands around. "How could you do this?!" She exclaimed. Giles stood behind her, arms folded and his gaze unforgiving as he stared at the foolish boy in front of him.

"Hey, we just thought…" Xander began. He was only trying to scare Spike off, that way Buffy would be back to normal. He was annoyed at Giles for spilling the beans to Willow, who called him up in the early hours of the morning and outright ordered him to the Magic shop. And now here he was being shouted at for doing the right thing.

In his mind.

"You thought what?" Willow cut him off, angrily. She was shocked and utterly furious at his and Angel's actions. The first thing she had done to both of them had been to slap them round the face for what they had tried to do. "You thought that you could just up and interfere in Buffy's life by trying to kill her boyfriend and then leave her heartbroken because the guy who had saved her was now dead just for loving her?" She shook her head harshly. "You…doofus!" She snarled, awkwardly wanting to say something harsher but refraining.

"Hey, someone had to do something!" Xander shot back angrily, "she's running around with a soulless vampire and you're okay with that?!" He scoffed as Willow had her hands on her hips and Giles just rolled his eyes. "It's like she's forgotten just what her sacred duty is." Giles went to reply, but stopped as he looked over Xander's shoulder towards the entrance to the Magic Shop. Xander followed his gaze and swallowed nervously.

Buffy was there, leaning her shoulder on the door frame and she was gazing at him. Her eyes were blazing with icy emerald fire as she stepped into the room, no doubt having heard the conversation. Her gaze flicked to Angel and her mouth curled in disgust before turning back to him.

"Giles, Wills could you leave for a few minutes please?" She asked, politely but firmly. "I wanna talk to these two alone." Giles nodded, unfolding his arms as Willow threw a contemptuous look at her childhood friend.

"Sure." The witch replied while Giles walked past her to go outside. He laid a hand on Buffy's shoulder as he went past her. Willow however, came over and wrapped the Slayer in a hug that was gratefully returned for a few moments. "I'm sorry, Buffy." She pulled back, sniffling more out of anger than anything else.

"You don't need to apologise for anything, Wills." Her friend reassured her with a smile. "But I'm sorry too." Willow nodded wetly, glancing back at the two occupants of the room before exiting the magic shop and pulling the door closed with a click.

Buffy turned round to gaze at the two men in the room. Angel had straightened up, standing shakily on his injured leg as Xander looked extremely nervous. She took a few steps forward, her boots clicking on the wooden floor as the boy she had once considered one of her closest friends stood up, his hands held out pleadingly.

"Buffy…" his eyes fell to her neck, seeing the fresh bite wound there and his eyes narrowed. Any shred of decency went out of him as he forgot what he was going to say and lashed out in disgust. "You let him bite you?! Have you lost…?" she sharply held up two fingers and he immediately went quiet. She silently lowered them to point at the chair and he obediently sat down, sensing the fury within her. When he was seated, she turned her attention to Angel who flinched at the intensity in her glare.

"Why the hell are you still here?" She seethed at him, her anger from the night before returning somewhat. "Didn't you hear a fucking word I said last night?" he gulped.

"I heard, I just thought…" he started.

"Don't think! Just leave!" She spat. He looked at her wide-eyed, his brown eyes swimming with pain when he saw hatred reflected back in her own blazing emerald gaze. "I told you to get the hell out of my town and I meant it, Angel." She snarled. "Stay away from me and Spike. I don't care if the sun's out, use the damn sewers." She pointed at the gaping door frame that lead into the training room, the door still shattered on the floor. "Go back to L.A, _Angelus_." He looked at her stricken, swallowing painfully.

"Buffy, I know you're angry but I swear to you…" she cut him off with a swipe of her hand.

"I don't care!" She snapped, stepping towards him furiously. "Since you didn't listen to me last night, listen now." She glowered at him, loathingly as he met her gaze. "I hate you." He raised his head, not quite believing what she had said until she repeated it. "I _hate_ you," she clenched her fist, willing herself not to hit him again in her still present anger, "and the funny thing is, I don't know if I'll stop." She leant in and commanded him again in a deadly whisper. "Get. The fuck. Out."

Having no choice, a dejected and humbled Angel limped out of the Magic Shop and down into the sewers to leave Sunnydale, finally realising he had no-one to blame but himself for what had just transpired. Buffy watched him leave, feeling strangely uplifted by the fact he was gone.

Once upon a time, she would have hated watching him go. Now, she was actually happy he was gone.

"And as for you," she whirled on Xander, who jumped at the anger in her voice, "I hope you have one hell of an apology coming my way or I swear to God I will put you in the hospital." She growled, meaning every word. He held up his hands as if to ward of her off.

"Buffster, I promise I only wanted to do what's best for you…"

"Funny," she cut him off, "that doesn't sound like an apology." She mocked. Her blasé attitude and clear decision to choose Spike over him caused Xander to lose his temper as he jumped to his feet.

"Apologise for what? Doing the duty you should be doing?" He spat, pointing an accusing finger at her. "He's a soulless demon, a killer and you're letting him run around and do what he likes." He shook his head with a sneer. "The Buffy I know would never let a vampire drink from her." His lip curled in disgust. "I don't even know you anymore."

"Damn right you don't." He blinked at her words. "The Buffy you knew is gone." She said with such calm certainty that he stopped and stared at her in mid-tirade. "She was gone in the Initiative when she was kidnapped and tortured her. She was gone when she realised humans could be just as evil as demons could be," she shrugged casually, "if not more evil." She took a step closer to him, eying him. "I'm a new Buffy, and I know what my duty is: to defeat evil and stop the apocalypse." She paused, letting him take that in before continuing. "Regardless of whether it is a human or demon evil."

"Buffy, think about this…" he began.

"I have, Xander." Her eyes narrowed as she moved even closer to him, causing him to back up. "What you need to concern yourself with is the fact that you tried to dictate my life to me against my will again!" He raised his hand in the universal stop.

"Buffy, I was only trying…"

"You tried to kill my boyfriend!" She snapped. "Why?" He scowled at her, anger winning out again as he kicked the chair next to him. She was unmoved, not even flinching as the wooden object crashed to the ground.

"Because he's a soulless killer who…"

"He saved my life!" She shouted.

"Only because he's wanted something from you!" Xander sneered in disgust, his gaze dropping to her throat again, maliciously hoping his words would guilt her into shame. "Something he obviously got, I just don't know if it was from your neck or from in between your legs." His head snapped to sound as Buffy's palm cracked against the side of his face. He held his cheek, his eyes watered and his skin burning as he looked at her with wide-eyes as she glared him. She was staring at him without a hint of embarrassment, not a shred of shame. No, she had slapped him just for _trying_ to insult her, not because he actually had. He regretted his words, though for the completely wrong reason. "Buffy…"

"Spike loves me, he watches my back and he helped me when no-one else could." She said, softly. "And you tried to take him from me…you tried to dust my boyfriend…"

"Stop calling him your boyfriend!" He shouted, unable to bear hearing her saying it again. Buffy lowered her head, regretting that her decision was not harder. That her decision was going to be far easier than she would like.

"I spend time with him," Xander frowned as she began speaking. "I patrol with him, I train with him, I fight with him," she raised her eyes to his as she spoke from her heart, "I fall asleep at night beside him, I wake up at dawn next to him. I cuddle with him, I laugh with him," her lips curled in a taunting smirk, "I feed him, I have _lots_ of sex with him," Xander choked at that as she kept on going, "I'm completely in love with him." She watched as her words struck a chord with Xander before finishing. "How exactly is he not my boyfriend?"

"Buffy, he's…"

"You should be less worried about what he is and more concerned with your place in my life now." He froze his eyes round and disbelieving as she gazed at him resolute in her decision. "You tried to kill Spike and you've not even going to apologise for it. In fact, the only thing you've done is try to guilt me into feeling ashamed of my relationship."

"I'm trying to help you!" He shouted in frustration. "I'm trying to make you see that this isn't you!"

"You basically called me a slut, Xander." She spat. "You called me a slut because I have, and enjoy having, sex with my vampire boyfriend as well as let him drink from me so he can recover from what you and Angel did to him." She shook her head. "And you did it, because I chose a soulless vampire over you and you can't stand it." He didn't contradict her; he was staring at her like he did not know her. "Tell me now, why I should continue to try and be your friend when you almost destroyed my heart because you're an angry, jealous brat?" Xander opened his mouth but was lost for words. She was actually doing it; she was cutting him out of her life now. All because of Spike. When he did not speak, she nodded with a bitter smirk. "That's what I thought." With those words, she turned and began to leave. Then suddenly, the words came back.

He could not let her leave, not now. She was his dream.

"Buffy, wait!" He pleaded, rushing forward a few steps. "I'm sorry…"

"Oh, now you want forgiveness?" She sneered, turning round and glowering at him with disdain. "I tell you that our friendship is over because you almost killed the man I love and now you want me to forgive you, when any apology you could give me is utterly meaningless? You really think that'll happen now?" She laughed, hollowly with a scoff. "Let me tell you, Alexander Harris. It won't be today, it won't be tomorrow. Hell…it may not be ever." Satisfied she had made her point, she turned once more and left the Magic Shop, leaving Xander alone is his self-made misery.

…

In the end, Buffy supposed she should not have been surprised that her day ended the same way it began. With her being a quivering, gasping and sweaty naked mess on her bed with Spike lying on top of her nuzzling her shoulder.

After making a quick stop to see check on Willow and make sure she was okay after the Xander incident, she had returned to her apartment. And she had been greeted by a healthy, naked and utterly irresistible Spike who had promptly stripped her of her clothes and made firm love to her on every surface he could find before taking her into the bedroom.

One hand stroking Spike's side and the other running through his hair, Buffy let her mind wander back to how this all started. Spike saving her from the Initiative, taking care of her as she recovered, training with her to get her back into shape and then standing by her as she faced her demons. And more importantly, Spike loving her for being who she was, not what some trumped up version of her like Angel had. And he certainly never put her on a pedestal like Xander had.

He loved her as Buffy Summers and she loved him for being him.

She smiled, her hands petting him lovingly as he raised his head to gaze down at her. He traced a finger down her cheek and she turned her gaze to him, smiling all the while.

"You all right, luv?" he asked. She had been quiet for some time but he had just let her be, knowing she was thinking.

"Yeah." She replied. She slid her hand up to cup his face, her thumb stroking his cheek as her eyes drank this incredible vampire who somehow was hers. "Thank you." He frowned, tilted his head in confusion.

"For what, heart?" she bit her lip, her eyes watering at the magnitude of emotions that single word caused her to feel. Happiness, love, joy and satisfaction all in one. She let a joyful tear slip down her cheek as he watched her.

"For saving me from the Initiative," she lowered her gaze shyly, "for taking care of me, for not letting me give up, for helping me become a better slayer," she raised her eyes to his again as her other hand came up to joining the other in tenderly caressing his face. "For standing by me, for fighting next to me." She leant up to brush her lips over his. "For loving me as much as you do…and…" she shifted her lips to whisper her final thanks in his ear, pulling him to her as she wrapped herself around him and he coiled his arms around her shoulders as they lovingly embraced each other.

"Most of all, thank you for being my light in the dark."

* * *

 _Thank you once again. It's been great guys and as always...reviews fuel the muse._


End file.
